


Captain Beauty

by kittycatdc



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Once Upon a Time Fusion, Belle & Captain Hook | Killian Jones Friendship, Captain Beauty, Crazy Belle (Once Upon a Time), F/M, Friendship/Love, Once Upon a Time (TV) References, Once Upon a Time (TV) Spoilers, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2020-06-22 05:45:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 49,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19661047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittycatdc/pseuds/kittycatdc
Summary: Dealing with a broken heart, Killian Jones finds himself miserable and alone. That is until help from an unlikely friend comes to his aid and helps him cope with his emotions and pent up sentiments. Belle seems to be the only one to understands Killian as she simultaneously is dealing with her divorce from Rumple in addition to her exhaling him across the town line.





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Just to set up an idea of what universe and timeline I’m using. This fic takes place directly after Rumple's banishment by Belle in episode 4X12. However I am changing a few key elements for the benefit of this pair and fit; 1.) the kiss between Emma and Hook DID happen. 2.) I am writing as if Rumple never died therefore Baelfire never sacrificed himself to resurrect him, so he is very much alive and present in this fic. 3.) Since I will be using characters such as Will Scarlett, Robin Hood and the Merry Men, the "missing year" happened, however I will not have "established" Outlaw Queen as much as it is in the show. That will make sense later...sorry. 
> 
> However, the whole thing with Rumple controlling Killian then trying to crush his heart leading to Rumple’s banishment by Belle in episode 4X12 DOES happen and I will write about it. Basically, almost everything will stay the same and will take place in Storybrook after episode 4X12more or less, but everything that happened between Emma and Killian (i.e. their first date, traveling back in time together and essentially them falling for each other) does not happen as well as Pan’s curse did not happen in my timeline for this fic. I hope this is detailed enough that it makes sense. If I left anything out, please let me know!

The cool air felt still. The sun had yet to fully set so the rays of yellow light only softly tickled the town. Mist from the nighttime was still present in the air covering everything from the grass to the cobblestone streets in a sheer coat of fog. It was her favorite time of day, it was before anyone started their daily routines. There was no noise and not a person in sight at first glance. Everyone was still in bed sound and snug. The town felt idle and isolated and for once, she felt one with the town. Like for once she belonged to the serene town she desperately wanted to assimilate into.

The seagulls gawked at each other on the sand fighting over a fish one of them had pulled out of the ocean by the docks. She smiled at the mundane activity. She often found herself stopping to appreciate the small things on her early morning jogs. Deers foraging through the woods looking for food for their young. Chipmunks scurrying through the trees in search for nuts or berries. Raccoons dumpster diving attempting to salvage something that was once considered trash. It was something she was attempting to incorporate into her daily routine to give her a peace of mind fresh in the morning. After all, it wasn't like she got much sleep at night anyways. Not after the past few weeks Belle had endured.

As her eyes scanned the docks her eyes couldn't help but venture off to the wooden bench directly in front of the pirate ship Killian Jones called his. There he was in all his glory plastered and half asleep. She couldn't help but sigh and stop. It was becoming a routine. Every day that she passed by this, she hoped even wished that the next morning he would be in a better place but he never was. Killian had been down in the dumps for weeks, maybe even months for all she knew. Truth be told, Belle should have had no reason to feel compelled to check up on him. After all, it's not like they were friends. As much as she wanted to go around the corner and ignore him like she did every day for the past few weeks, something inside her told her to stop. She couldn't bare someone feeling the same way she did. After all, she was an outsider just like him.

"You all right there Jones?" Belle asked hovering over him. His face looked startled as he regained animation.

"Leave me alone." Killian grumbled as he stood up.

"Killian you can't keep beating yourself up like this. I know how you're feeling, and this isn't the way to cope." Belle's soothing voice got his attention. She knew the pirate wasn't doing well with rejection. Especially not when he had to see the woman, he pledged his love for back in Neverland with the boy he partially raised and taught to be a pirate.

"Belle. I'm truly not in the mood for your irksome pep talks." His breath reeked of rum.

"This isn't healthy. You can talk to someone and get help." Her eyes lowered to the bottles of rum he had dropped on the pavement.

"I'm not talking to a bloody grasshopper."

"Well- what about me? You can consider me a friend?"

Killian scoffed at her comment. "Now why would the Dark One's wife ever consider me a friend?"

"Ex-wife." Belle spoke rather harshly her tone laced with anger. "or soon to be." Her mood shifted at that realization. The pain and hurt was still a fresh wound on her heart. She hadn't really had the chance to talk to anyone in town about it other than Archie in therapy, so it felt strange leaving her mouth. Her own father didn't even know. She could imagine the look on his face, smug and full of glee that she finally learned her lesson. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction. She rather suffer in silence.

"Ah- I remember. I recall you rather dashingly exiled him across the town line. Which I believe thanks are in order for preventing him from crushing my heart." Killian began. "Well love sorry but that does not make us friends. Don't know what I did to invoke that thought upon you." Killian gave her one last glance up and down before he started walking for the shore. He needed to get away from her and their conversation.

Belle got chills as the memory of Killian's face as his heart was about to be crushed played in the back of her mind. He didn't even look defeated, he just looked like he was ready for everything to be over. She could never forgive herself if she wouldn't have gotten to the clock tower in time. In the first place, it took everything out of her to finally admit and accept that Rumple had been playing her like a fiddle. That day was not only the day Killian almost died but her as well. She was miserable and torn up when she realized what she had to do. Exiling Rumple was an eternal hell, but when she saw Killian's heart about to be crushed, she knew it was necessary.

"Why do you do this?" She called after him as he walked. "Push everyone away from you."

"Why do you even care so much love, just let me be miserable alone." Killian's voice cracked under the pressure. He felt vulnerable. Humiliated even. Belle clearly could see through them. His back was still facing her, but he felt the burning sensation of her staring. She knew he was vulnerable.

"I care because I don't want to be miserable alone either." Belle felt repulsed by her own words and thoughts. She had been masking her pain through working long nights at the library. Ever since she defended Rumpelstiltskin through thick and thin, she lost a lot of friends. She made him her world and for that now she's alone. Everyone knew the darkness in him including her and somehow, she chose to stay every single time. This was her ultimate punishment. "You're not the only one who feels like an outsider in this land. Apparently, the Dark One's ex-wife gets the silent treatment just as much as you do."

"Ah this is what you are after then." Killian cocked an eyebrow suddenly aware that she was just as vulnerable as him. He turned to face her and walked slightly closer to her causing her breath to stiffen. The wicked look in his brilliantly blue eyes made her stomach curl. Last time he was this close to her he hit her upside her head knocking unconscious. He stood so close she could smell the rum on his breath with every word he spoke. "You just want to make your crocodile jealous and you thought his archenemy pathetic pirate would do the trick aye?"

"No! Killian that's not at all what I meant. How could you think that?" Belle's brows furrowed as she backed away feeling repulsed. How could he say that her? Sure, she couldn't deny this certain attraction she felt towards him, but who in town could? He was Captain Hook. And well she was the Dark One's ex-wife.

"You're an open book love. I know you find me irresistible." His eager grin struck a chord in her chest. Her first were balled and her forehead felt hot.

"Gods Killian you're so full of yourself. I just felt bad for you and you had to go turn this into something it wasn't. I'll stay out of your way from now on." Belle left in a rush leaving Killian to sulk in his own words.

Killian watched her walk away and analyzed the anger in her body language from when she yelled at him in his head. He somehow managed to piss off the sweetest woman in Storybrooke.

Later on that day Killian woke up with a pounding headache. It had been a while since he was completely inebriated. Sure, he was always drunk... but to the point where he forgets a whole day, that was rare. After Belle left him full of anger he decided to stop by the local bar and continue his pity party. All he could think about was how angry he was with Emma and Neal. No, it wasn't anger. Perhaps it was shame. He had never been so vulnerable with a woman and then she rejected him. She had kissed him, flirted with him, made him think he stood a chance with the savior. Who was he kidding? In the meantime, all he could do was hope for the best. Suddenly he remembered how horrible he had been to Belle.

"Bloody hell" he muttered to himself still lying in his cabin bed realizing he probably should apologize.

"Guess who" Killian said leaning against the entrance door to the library practically startling the brunette. The library looked a mess, boxes with books in them were scattered everywhere. Surprisingly, the place was even messier than when he was last in, and she had thrown book shelfs on him.

"Can I help you?" Belle rolled her eyes and tried to fixate her attention on the books she was organizing.

"What in the bloody hell happened here."

"My absence is what happened." Belle sighed annoyed that the pirate was still even there when she had too much work to do. It wasn't his fault she was feeling temperamental. It was her own. The library had been like a child to her when Rumple first bought it for her to spend her days. She remembered how the whole town came together to help her put the place together. Snow White, Ruby and even Rumple himself came together to give the town a library they deserved. However, with her absence after dealing with the storm that was her ex-husband, she took some days off, maybe even weeks. With nobody to run the shop the delivery man would just drop boxes after boxes of new book deliveries and the place kept getting looted even though it contained nothing of monetary value. She had never hated herself more than when she saw the library for the first time.

"Look, love I don't do this very often but I came to apologize. I didn't act very gentlemen like."

"Oh how chivalrous of you." Belle sighed as she continued labeling books on the shelf. Killian formed a pout only to cause her to laugh. "Killian you don't have to apologize, if that's what you believe you're attempting. I'm over it."

"So you don't want to see me on my knees, begging." His blue eyes widened as he attempted to give her a pout.

"No" She said firmly, as she put the final book from her stack away. "I was a bit harsh as well. I don't like what I said to you." She bit her lip.

"Aye. However, I believe it was I that started the argument in the first place when you were just trying to help."

"As I said Killian. I'm past it. Now if you don't mind I still have some work to do."

"Anything I could help with?"

"As if you'd know where anything in this library goes." Belle rolled her eyes without a care if he could see her or not.

"Who's to say a man can't try." Killian shrugged as he opened a box on a table with his hook and began rummaging through it. Alas at least the pirate served as a human box cutter.

"Hah- a man?" Belle stiffened a laugh as she investigated what he was doing.

"Ah this one's one of my favorites." He flipped through the pages as a smile grew on him.

"Melville?" She asked with a brow raised looking skeptical. Killian nodded still admiring the paperback triple decker novel. "That's rich. You truly are a cliché pirate." The first part she exhaled under her breath meanwhile Killian stared unwaveringly, unsure if he was being insulted or not.

"My you have a sharp tongue; I believe I'm beginning to like this library more and more." Belle couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculous nature of her situation. She was first and foremost in awe that _the_ Captain Hook even knew how to read, neither the less that he seemed to spark a certain interest in early American literature, but it was the mild flirtation that had her in tears of hysteria.

"Well I can see where I am not wanted." Killian muttered making haste to the door annoyed of her silence and the sound of books being put away on shelves.

"Finally you got the hint." Belle looked up as she was on her knees sorting through a box of old lore history books that needed transcribing. The hurt that flickered between her eyes gave her pause. "I'm only joking pirate; you are not the only one around here who can make jokes."

"You're something else Belle." He stopped in his tracks to turn back around and look at her. She winked at him and began to giggle at how taken off guard he was.

"Wait." Belle called to him just as he was about to make his exit. "If you ever need me I'm here Killian."

He nodded and then left without saying another word. He almost couldn't believe what he had just done. He apologized. It was unlike him. "I need a drink." Killian said aloud to himself as he walked down main street.

"Well I'll be damned. Out of all the gin joints in all the towns in all the world, she walks into mine." Neal said smugly with an arm draped around Emma as she shifted uncomfortably realizing Neal was talking to Killian from across the bar.

"What in the bloody hell are you talking about? Is that another one of your realms so called references that you love?" Killian said harshly signaling the bar tender over. Maybe if he had more common sense he would've left the bar but just seeing Emma was enough to stay. Even if it meant seeing Emma and Neal all over each other.

"You've never seen Casablanca?" Emma said grabbing three shots from the bartender and handing one off to Killian. He took it reluctantly. "It's rum pirate. Thought you might enjoy it." She gleamed after tossing the shot down her throat. She looked beautiful. Her blonde hair was down just how he liked it and her laughter and smile was so genuine every time Neal made a joke.

"I have yet to find the time to catch up with this realms novelties, I'm afraid I have been quite busy with all the rescue missions and what not." Killian said with a sarcastic tone. It irked him how the two of them quickly forgot about him when just a few months ago, they were diving into danger together. The statement made both Emma and Neal uncomfortable, it was obvious in their eyes. He regretted the words once he said them. "Another round mate?" Killian said to the bartender after placing his glass shot on the bar top. What was he even doing here.

"The town feels so deserted without Gold huh?" Emma mentioned sensing the tension after their second shot.

"He deserved everything that happened to him." Neal commented. "I guess I should stop calling Belle my step mom then." He added the latter with a smile on his face.

"Please tell me you never called her that to her face." Emma's lips curled into a smile as she playfully pushed Neal.

"Yeah, she did not like that very much. Especially since technically we are around the same age." Neal joked. Emma laughed for reasons Killian will never understand. He hated the connection the two of them had. It was as if their energy was drawing them together. The look they had in each other's eyes, he knew it was love.

"Poor thing is probably traumatized over everything that's happened. I haven't seen her around town anywhere." Emma said with a worried look on her face,

"Say what you want about her, but she saw the good in my old man that not even I could. I think he loved her too but I guess it wasn't enough."

"I think everyone's shaken up over what Gold did to the town." Emma added suddenly remembering it was Killian who almost paid the price for Golds hunger for power.

"Speaking of that...Killian. I'm sorry. I know it's not the same as him apologizing, but on behalf of him being my dad I'm really sorry." Neal looked genuine. He hated that he hated him. Every time Killian saw Neal he either saw the crocodile or the face Emma made when she realized he was alive.

"It is not your burden to bury. But I appreciate it." Killian nodded in his direction.

Killian's eyes narrowed in on Emma. She seemed happy and for some reason he was miserable about it. He wanted to be happy for her, but instead he wanted more than anything to be happy _with_ her. "Listen I should get going love." Killian placed his good hand on Emma's shoulder without thinking. "And it was nice seeing your Baelfire."

"I go by Neal now Hook and you know that." Neal gave him a stern look and the grip he used to hold his drink got even tighter.

Killian walked out of the bar without further conversation. He knew Neal hated being called Baelfire, just like how he knew seeing Emma for that long was hurting him. Finding an empty bench along the street, he decided to sit down and pull his flask out. Rum would never break his heart. It was his one true love.

"Just the man I was looking for." Neal said sitting down on the bench next to him about an hour later.

"Like I've said before Neal, I'm happy for the two of you. Now could you please leave me. I'm in the middle of something important" Killian took another swig from his flask and stared at it as he gulped it down.

"Emma is worried about you. All you do is drink and mope around town."

"To be fair I've always drank this much. I'm just not as productive in saving this town from whatever foes it has anymore. Guess that comes with the perks of not lusting after the Savior anymore."

"You could still always help out. We could use someone with your wits."

"Please Neal I'm not a child I don't need the compliments. I have better things to do than watch the two of you make googly eyes at each other."

"Ah. That's what this is about?"

"Thought that was a little obvious mate."

"Emma was never yours. She never loved you and you her for that matter. Why are you so upset?" Neal spoke harshly with an irritated tone. He looked shocked at his slip of the tongue. He had obviously said more than he cared to.

"That is indeed correct." Killian said as if realizing it himself. They were never in love, but Killian loved the idea of her. He felt as if she could save him. As if he wasn't beyond saving.

Neal spoke about how in love with Emma he was and how he promised to care for her, however to Killian it all sounded like gibberish. How could he be happy for her when he felt that Neal wasn't the one for her. Killian rose from the bench leaving Neal talking to himself.

"Hook. I am going to ask Emma to marry me. We want another child together." With those words spoken to his back, Killian felt undone. His knees felt weak and threatened to buckle underneath him. His heart stopped for a split second. It was **really** over. Emma was so far from his grasp and it was possible he knew it all along, but it wasn’t until he heard Neil say those words that it truly hit him.

It was 1 in the morning when Killian turned up on Belle's front porch. He had never been there, but the home looked just how he imagined it would. All sorts of different flowers adorned her porch. Each individual pot was hand sculpted and seemed to tell its own story. He saw the lights on, indicating to him that she was awake. He knocked as softly as he could, still unsure of his intensions.

"Killian? What are you doing here its late?" Belle's cheeks flushed red at the sight of him. She griped her hand tighter on the soft pink silk robe she wore. Unintentionally his eyes deviated towards her exposed cleavage.

"Thought I would take you up on that offer." His voice cracked and Belle was quick to embrace him knowing a hurt man when she saw one. Her rose scent filled him. She had never seen the pirate looking so emotional, not even when he was at the brink of death. "Balefire and Emma are getting married." Killian muttered into her chest as her took comfort in her embrace. Suddenly all she wanted to do was take his mind off his worries.

Belle ushered Killian into her living room closing the door quickly behind her. She didn't exactly want her whole neighborhood knowing that Killain Jones was at her house at 1AM,

"Can I get you something to drink?" Belle motioned for him to sit on her couch. Killian chuckled as he examined the multitude of hand sewn throw pillows on the pink velvet couch before he brushed them aside.

"Anything that contains alcohol will do the job" She could tell he had already been drinking, his rugged appearance said it all. His black blouse under his leather pirate coat was undone and she could see patches of hair. He looked a mess.

"You look like you've already had a few too many." She eyeballed him up and down as he shrugged off her comment.

"Do you forget I am a pirate luv, alcohol flows through my veins."

"I couldn't forget because it's all you talk about." She quipped sarcastically glad to get a laugh out of him. "I might have some rum from the last time Will was here." Belle hurried to her kitchen that was adjacent to the living room. She could hear Killian getting comfortable in her living room as she opened her fridge to fetch the bottle.

"Will Scarlett?" Killian called out remembering his last encounter with that man. Killian beat him senseless outside of the very library Belle worked at all because he gave Emma a hard time when she was arresting him. The list of things he wouldn't do for Emma was very short if not nonexistent.

"Yes. That's correct. I don't think there are any other Will's in town."

"It's just odd, I never would've thought the two of you were pals."

"Well we aren't pals per say, but we did go out on a date the other day." Belle returned to her living room with a bottle of rum in hand and a glass. Killian reached out for the bottle leaving her holding the glass cup. His dark hair was grown much longer than he traditionally kept it however it still managed to swoop across his forehead in the same manner as before. The dark contrast of his 5-o clock shadow brought out his brilliantly piercing blue eyes. There was a drowsiness sweeping through his gaze. He stroked his chiseled jawline as he found himself staring at his now empty flask. He flashed his white teeth at her, gesturing for her to join him.

"I typically don't drink, but I suppose one drink couldn't hurt." Belle practically shuttered and spit up the drink as it burned her throat. When she said typically, she meant never. There was that brief moment when she was Lacey that she indulged frequently, however that was essentially a lifetime ago for her now.

"You alright there love?" Killian raised his eyebrows at her disagreement to the rum. He watched her carefully, observant as always.

"Not really." Her soft blue eyes brooded staring down at the wooden floor. She felt relief finally speaking to someone about it. Killian's eyes widened at the statement seemingly unaware of how to respond. "Oh. You meant with the rum, didn't you?" Belle couldn't help but laugh. He sensed her discomfort and struggled how to change the conversation.

"Did the date go well?" Killian couldn't help but pry. He typically wasn't one to engage in someone's personal life but he couldn't help but wonder how someone like Belle would ever date a lowlife like Will. At least with Rumple he had magic and eloquence, but Will was just a simple thief and not even a very good one.

"What do you think." She revealed a devilish grin.

"I take that as a no."

"It wasn't even Will. The whole notion of dating if so foreign to me that I'm awfully terrible at it."

"You? Bad at dating? Nonsense, there is no way someone as beautiful as you could fail at such a mundane task." Belle blushed and looked away at his comment. Belle looked at herself every day in the morning when she got ready, but she never saw beauty as much as people told her she was.

"I just never thought I would have to do this again. When I fell in love with Rumple, I just assumed my story was done and the words happy ever after would float in the sky. But then he became only more bitter and manipulative when we got married. I thought he had changed." She stopped when she realized she was rambling. "I'm sorry you probably don't want to hear this." She shook her head ashamed taking another sip from the cup of rum Killian had poured her while he drank from the bottle.

"Say what you want about the Crocodile, but he loved you and everyone knew it. So, don't ever think you weren't loved."

"I guess it just wasn't enough." Her expression fell and her eyes looked full of misery.

"To hell with the people we give our heart to only to have them walked all over." Killian raised his bottle of rum in her direction.

"To hell with them." Belle brought her glass against Killian's as they toasted by clinking the bottle and glass together. Something about Belle perked up his attitude. For a few hours, he even forgot about his conversation with Neal. He felt content for the first time in a while. Every single time a new shot was poured they toasted to something new. As the shots progressed their voices grew louder and louder and eventually it turned into shouting and jumping up and down. They grew roaring drunk and both of them were thankful they weren't alone at the moment.

"To new friendships."

"To independence."

"To no obligations."

"To not sharing a bed with a selfish lover." Killian raised a brow at Belle's toast. After letting the rum burn down her throat, she realized he was staring. If it wasn't for the alcohol, she would've been blushing crimson just as she always does when discussing risqué topics, but all she could do was laugh uncontrollably.

"That's no fair love, no one should have to put up with that." Killian sighed pushing a stray dark brown lock from Belle's face to see her blue eyes clearer. Her breath hitched as his hand lingered on her shoulder. His fingertips skipped across the soft skin on her cheek. She felt tension drawing in her chest just from him even being that close to her face.

She swallowed hard realizing how close they were in proximity.

"I probably shouldn't have said that."

"You must've said it for a reason." Killian spoke in a low raspy voice that was barely a whisper, then he brushed his arm very closely against hers. His warm touch gave her butterflies. "Maybe you would like to be with a man who is not a selfish lover." He inched closer to her on the couch. "In fact, maybe even an extremely gifted lover." That cocky bastard. Belle felt her body warm under Killian's touch. She hated the way her body was reacting to his in that very moment. She was desperately giving into his words.

"You are so full of yourself Killian." Her words were supposed to come off as playful but somehow ended up being spoken in a soft sexual tone. Her body was naturally gravitating towards him.

"C'mon love, don't deny your needs." Belle felt his stubble against her neck as he leaned in to place soft kisses on it. Her stomach turned and her body felt a sense of urgency for him.

His hand playfully reached for the knot of her silk robe and gave her a hungry look as he watched her milk skin peak through. Without hesitation her hands reached for his belt and as she began to undo it a devilish grin crept up on his face.

_She was really doing this._

“Say it, what do you want.” Killian purred with his hand on her thigh. She batter her eyes full of lust and desire.

**_“Say it”_ ** _His eyes screamed._

"Oh gods, just fuck me already Killian." She swallowed hard as her desire defeated her pride and she pressed her body against his as his mouth crashed into hers.

Her arms wrapped around his neck pulling him in even closer. Every kiss with more and more urgency. Everything in Belle's mind was telling her to stop but her body just craved this handsome pirate more than she cared to admit.

It didn't take long for her to climb into his lap feeling his erection press hard against her center. Killian used his hook to push off her robe and allowed it to fall off her shoulders exposing a lavender lacy bra. They pulled a part for a second for him to examine her beautiful round breast. He cursed under his breath as he caressed her breast with his good hand. He groaned into her mouth as she pressed their lips together again and then found his tongue with hers. The leather from Killian's coat felt cool against her bare exposed skin.

“Who would’ve thought you were such a bloody nymph.” Killian spoke sweeping her up into his arms from the couch. His hand pressed against her ass as she clung to his neck with her hands entangled in his hair. “I think you wanted this happen princess.” He spoke in a whisper just above her ear as he gently sucked on sensitive areas on her neck.

"Maybe if you weren't such a cheeky bastard I would've been more forward." They laughed softly moving their lips back onto each other. "Door on the right." Belle shouted before Killian found her bedroom.

The door slammed against the wall as they burst into her bedroom but neither of them seemed to even notice.

As they fell on the bed, Belle found her way on top of Killian trying to remove as much of his clothes as she could. "Not fair, I'm wearing so little and you're wearing so much." He grinned devilish as she managed to pull of his leather coat. Fulfilling Belle’s wishes, Killian kicked off his trousers and swiftly wiggled out of his white liner top.

Belle couldn’t help but stare at his body. His tan skin told tales of the countless beaches and coats he had ventured to. His abs looked like they were carved in marble, so sharp and detailed. He had a very athletic build. There were scars here and there scattered around his body but that only added to his rugged appearance.

"First order of business." Killian shifted his position quickly so that now he was hovering over Belle. He pressed her body into the mattress as he laid a soft kiss against her stomach and trailed all the way to her chest. Belle writhed with pleasure anticipating every touch. As he reached her chest his hand cupped her breast and he ripped off her lacy bra without asking permission bringing her nipple into his mouth and softly put it between his teeth releasing teasing bites. "Hey! That was new." She spoke in a half moan too busy to even care.

"I'll buy you a new pair." Killian said bringing her breasts out of his mouth. His eyes burned into hers as used his forearms to push himself slowly down her frame. She knew exactly where he was going.

Every kiss he laid down her stomach sent pulses down her spine. She could feel an ache in her stomach and in her womanhood from how desperately she needed him. His touch on her inner thigh felt cool but pleasurable. Killian watched with a smile on his face as she twitched beneath him as his hands trailed closer and closer to her center.

"That's a nice visual, _THE_ Captain Hook buying the town bookworm new lingerie." With the words not even fully out of her mouth, his mouth was on her. His tongue pressed against her drenched lips and tasted her from core to clit. He moaned at her taste, as she moaned his name over and over again. Her fingers laced around his dark raven locks. The heat from his lips, made her hips jump. She could feel the bundle of nerves throbbing. The man had a reason to brag. She had never felt such great pleasure. Belle's head dropped back into the pillow as she bit her lip trying to silence her moans to the best of her ability. After all, she did have nosy neighbors.

"No, don't hold back love, I want to hear you." She moaned softly, as his breath ghosted over her tender lips. She couldn't believe the noises that were escaping her mouth. She closed her eyes and used her hands to pull him against her. After some time, her legs began to shake, and he could tell she was close. She began to feel her release building up. Belle's body tensed and her legs felt numb. Her orgasm caused her muscles to tighten and her upper thighs quivered, finally she allowed herself to release and she was screaming his name. She had never felt something so intense; so erotic.

"That's never happened to me before."

"What? Climax during oral pleasure?"

"No. Climax at all." Her confession brought him back to hovering over her face. His face was full of disbelief. Maybe she shouldn't have said anything.

"Well then." He dipped his hips in closer to hers. "I guess I'm just going to make you come again and again to make up for lost time." His lips met hers, and she could taste herself on his mouth.

"Wait Killian" Belle paused feeling him working himself in between her thighs.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to." He froze.

"No. I want this." She smiled. "But I want to be on top." A shy smile found its way onto her face.

Killian's face lit up as she shifted position adjusting herself directly on top of him. She straddled his hips hovering over his fully erect member. His length concerned her slightly. He was a lot bigger than Rumple, so she hoped she could take him. The tip of his penis was brushing against her entrance, but she kept it there to build anticipation. She was basking in the glory of seeing his face filled with pleasure at her teasing. He was stunned by her, something about a woman in charge truly turned him on.

"Princess, if you keep teasing me like this I might not last very long." She felt powerful.

"Patience Captain" Belle lowered herself ever so slightly and planted hungry kisses against his neck. She brushed the tip of his penis against her clit, attempting to test his patience. A soft groan escaped his mouth. They both were filled with pure lust at this point that it was carnal.

 _“Yes”_ Killian cursed under his breath as she used a hand to guide his shaft slowly into her

Her walls tightened against his member as she began gradually moving up and down. It was slow and first as she worked a rhythm that they both were Intune to. He was much more filling than her past and only sexual encounter. "

“You feel so _bloody_ good." Killian moaned in pleasure as she continued expanded against him.

She tilted her hips slightly when she pushed down so that his member would rotate and that's when she could feel him rubbing all the right places inside of her. For someone who had never done this before, she was riding him with confidence. As her walls formed to his width she began going deeper and deeper. Killian's hand rested on her hip, feeling her rock against him. Her mouth was open wide moaning in ecstasy and the sight of that had Killian weak. She was a shy girl who rarely cursed and always had her head in a book, and here she was on Captain Hook's lap, riding him with confidence. Never did he imagine himself in this situation. She was almost over the edge building another orgasm when Killian shifted their positions moving her under him.

"I believe it's my turn love." He thrusted back into her wasting no time, as she bucked her hips urging him to continue moving. Belle moaned against him as he traced kisses over her jawline and onto her neck. She tasted so sweet like she could melt against his tongue. He just wanted to eat her up.

“Just like _that_ Killian.” Belle moaned as he thrusts deep into her hitting a sensitive area. The sight of her mouth open barely containing herself, really pushed him over the edge.

"Fuck I'm so close love." He leaned forward and held on to his orgasm and continued thrusting harder and harder until she was ready. With his mouth against hers they both climaxed together as he emptied himself in her.

With a loud breath Killian maneuvered himself off of her body. They both panted heavy trying their best to regain their strength to even speak.

"That was." Belle lay next to him still trying to regain strength and breath. "unexpected."

"Unexpected good or bad?" Killian raised a brow extending his arm as an invitation for her to nestle herself in.

"I can’t believe I just fucked Captain Hook." She nuzzled her head against his arm feeling the strangest sense of comfort. “I never would’ve pictured this in a million years.”

"And I can’t believe I just fucked a princess." Killian stared at the brunette in disbelief as she slowly closed her eyes against him. The warmth of her body against him made him feel relaxed.

"Goodnight Captain." Belle murmured half asleep. Killian took this as an invitation to close his eyes and sleep in her bed.

"Well well well, I did not peg _the_ Captain Hook as the type to stay to cuddle after a one-night stand." Her brilliant blue eyes were barely half open where the first thing he saw that morning. "I thought for sure you would've snuck out by morning."

"What gave you that impression, I've told you before I'm an excellent lover." His morning voice was soft and hoarse. "And I would like to believe I proved that last night..."

"Oh, you did." She said quickly before her lips curled up into a smile. She wanted to laugh, a part of her felt like she was still in a dream. Then suddenly she was aware she wasn't in a dream when a wave of nausea hit her. "Oh gods I think I'm going to be sick." Belle rolled over in bed leaving her spot against Killian's chest, taking the white comforter with her as she turned.

"Oi c'mon don't tell me you find me repulsive now that you're sober." Killian shouted with his eyes barely open and his mind still half asleep. He placed his palm on the small of her back silently begging her to return to her spot next to him in bed.

"No no no." Belle giggled curling back against him, their naked bodies warming at each other's touch. "I quite literally feel sick. I haven't drank that much, in well…ever." She rubbed her temples moving her hands from his bare chest. He absently mindedly planted a soft kiss on her forehead as he finally fully opened his eyes seeing how beautiful she looked. Her hair that was usually kept in a neat braid now looked messy and wild. The thought that she was much like her braid made him laugh. She was typically shy and neat however last night he brought something out of her. He saw a wild side to her, much like how he was seeing the wild side to her hair. Her soft blue eyes radiated kindness without even trying. And the slight smile on her lips killed him, despite having a pounding headache she was smiling at him. Everything about her was warm and accepting.

"I'm sorry things didn't work out with Emma." Belle spoke softly as a statement afraid Killian would shut off at the bold comment. "If it's any consolation, I think you're more than meets the eye."

"That is just the effect I have on woman after I have bedded them, don't worry it'll wear off soon." Killian laughed at himself, but Belle saw past the smile. She saw the same lonely eyes in Killian that she saw in herself.

"Stop being so self-deprecating. You're a good man not perusing Emma because you didn't want to ruin whatever her and Baelfire had." Belle placed her hand on Killian's cheek without even thinking. She wanted to comfort him. He looked confused by her hand placement but didn't put up a fight against it.

"Who told you that lie?" He sneered avoiding eye contact.

"No one." She softly ran her fingers against his stubble. "Call it a woman's intuition." The comforter that was wrapped around her body loosened as she moved closer to him giving Killian a pleasant view of her ample breasts.

"Well I'll have you know; I only do things to benefit myself." Killian whispered just inches away from her face staring directly at her.

"As I recall from last night, that's not entirely true." She giggled wrapping her arms against his neck. It was strange how comfortable even sober she felt with him. Just yesterday she would not even imagine having a conversation with Killian and now they are having a conversation in bed naked after a one-night stand.

"Now _that_ is a different story." Killian smiled. "You know luv, we can always go for seconds and I'm more than happy to repeat that. He ran his fingers softly against her skin giving her chills. ""You up for seconds." He asked ready to pounce.

"Seconds? More like 4ths or 5ths, I lost count last night." She giggled leaning in closer against his cheek. "However, as lovely as that sounds, I think we should leave whatever happened alone and blame it on the alcohol." She knew it sounded silly, but if they slept together again, she mentally would have no excuse.

"I can respect your wishes Belle, but I'll have you know any second you feel the need to have me I'm yours." Killian with a finger against her chin pressed his lips softly against hers. Before she could respond he started getting out of the bed. Belle stared lying in bed as he picked up his clothes off the floor and slowly began to put them on. He was a charming bastard and she would never deny it.

"So…. what now, did we just become friends?" Belle asked slowly sitting up in her bed as he still dressed. The sheets only covered her partially, but a strange wave of confidence still resided in her body from the night before.

"Sure. I would like that." Killian replied as he eyeballed her up and down. "Thank you, for uh you know listening to me vent. I rarely open up to people, so it means a lot to me you stayed and listened." He briefly sat back in the bed next to her still admiring her body. "And I am not just saying that because your body is exquisite." She laughed and lifted the sheets in response.

"The same applies for me." She bit her lip as she pulled the sheet closer to her body feeling his eyes silently ravishing her. "I've never had someone to tell all of this too."

"You really are not the person I originally made you out to be."

"Is that a compliment or an insult."

"I could never insult you." Killian's gaze lifted to her eyes and as if pulled by gravity he neared her body at the edge of her bed frame.

Her smile reeled him in and within seconds his hands were intertwined in her messy brown hair and he was pulling her soft lips in for a deep kiss. Her body responded naturally to his. As they pulled away both of their lips curled into a smile.

"See you around Belle."

He was gone within the minute and Belle stayed lying in bed basking in the glow that her wild night had brought her. She was happy. Not just because she finally got through to Killian, but because she finally got through to herself. A one-night stand was completely out of her element a month ago, but now she was shocked. She thought she would never be capable of letting someone in to her life again. But she proved herself wrong. She did not need Rumple.


	2. The Magic Touch of a Pirate

It was almost noon and her back was already aching and her forehead was hot. Belle could feel the dust from the boxes of books in her nose. What felt like days where only a matter of a few hours. She couldn’t comprehend why anybody would ever break into the library. There was broken glass by the stairs that she kept forgetting to sweep up. However, what she couldn’t comprehend the most was how she ever abandoned this library that she felt was equal to her home. She loved the old dark wood that creaked every time someone walked. She even loved the archaic computers they had. But what she loved the most where her books, they felt like her children. Suddenly as she stared off into nothing thinking about everything she had been through this year, the door chimed and caused her to jump back startled.

“Fret not, it’s just me luv.” Killian stood at the door holding a red bag.

“Oh, Killian you scared me. No one really stops by.” She placed her hand on her hips and exhaled out of exhaustion.

“You alright?” He asked approaching her.

“Yes. I’m just tired. This has proven a lot more work than I thought.” She whipped her forehead. “I just want this library to be a library again.” She half groaned staring out into the messy bookshelves that desperately needed organization.

“Let me help.” He smiled at her flustered expression.

“Trust me- I work better alone.”

“The least you could let me do is take you to lunch.” He cocked his head determined to not take no for an answer.

‘Ah- I don’t know.” Belle answered in a wish washy tone.

If she was honest her stomach was growling, but she felt weird having lunch with the man she just had a one-night stand with. Every time she looked at him, she couldn’t help but imagine how beautiful he looked between her legs. His face and body screamed sex appeal and she couldn’t help but feel drawn to him. It was strange seeing Killian after their one nightstand. She obviously knew she’d have to eventually but what she didn’t know was how drawn she would still be to him.

“It’s just lunch.” He called to her again when he felt she was about to say no.

“Fine. But we agreed to not let things get weird. Right?” She waved her petite manicured finger in front of him.

“Of course, you know me. Captain casual. “He muttered to her as she walked out the door. “Oh luv, I bought this for you…you know for the other night.” Belle’s face went red as soon as she realized what bag he was holding. It was a small red bag from Ruby’s lingerie shop. She was grateful that he remembered, but she genuinely did not expect it.

Self- Consciously, she whimpered “Did you walk here.”

“Uh yes, how else would I have gotten here?”

“Did anyone see you.” She asked with hesitation. “Forget that, more like…how did you know my measurements.” She pried through the bag looking at the garments.

“Well… Er…I don’t feel my answer is appropriate.” Killian raised a brow suppressing his laughter due to the look of annoyance on her face.

“Continue.”

“All I’m getting at is, I’ve been with many women. It’s not hard for me to guess.” The captain shrugged trying not to come off as bragging. Belle just nodded regretting even asking.

“You pig.” Belle smacked him with the bag as she rolled her eyes. She was being sarcastic but a part of it made her self-conscious. It made her wonder how many other girls in town he had one-night stands with.

* * *

Granny’s was filled with people per usual. The Charming’s and all the other town people that were regulars sat at their unofficial assigned booths buzzing with conversations. Snow White caught Belle’s eye as she walked in and waved with a polite smile on her innocent face. Belle smiled and waved back but she could tell Snow White couldn’t wait until Belle looked away to whisper to David that Killian was at the dinner, and at that, that he was with Belle. She knew it very well that they were an odd pair of friends, but people wouldn’t speculate.

“You seem like something’s bothering you, is everything alright.” Killian broke the silence as Belle and him sat in the booth and she stared around with gazing eyes.

“I’m fine.” She said picking up a menu and adverting his eyes.

“It doesn’t take a genius to know you’re lying. I won’t stop asking if you don’t tell me.”

“It’s nothing I just haven’t been here since things with Rumple went south. I feel like everyone’s talking about me.” Her expression dropped

“Belle who cares what the town is gossiping about. They have nothing better to do.”

“I care Killian.” Her lips settled on a flat line. “We can’t all be as care free as you.” She slightly giggled when her response caused him to roll his eyes.

“I never said I was care free. I just don’t think loving the Dark One would warrant anyone to talk badly about you. You’re a good person. People think highly of you in this town, I know it.”

“Oh yeah? Well marrying the Dark One caused you to shoot me in the back.” She cracked a laugh and as horrible as the experience was she found humor in it. Killian couldn’t believe the smile on her face while she talked about the worst thing he had ever done to her. “I’m only joking Killian don’t get all serious on me now.”

“You are a rather odd woman.” Killian finally spoke after unsure of how to respond to her. He held the menu with his hand as if he didn’t order the same thing every single day as he watched her gaze the colorful pages commenting on her increasing appetite.

Granny took their orders only minorly hiding her hatred for Killian, but Belle could tell Granny was joking. Granny loved everyone, even reformed pirated. The food only took about ten minutes to be ready and Killian and Belle were so engrossed in their conversation that they barely even felt that time go by. It was about to be one in the afternoon when a certain blonde walked into the dinner looking panicked.

“Belle.” She called out as soon as she saw her face.

“Emma? What is it, everything alright?” Belle stood up concerned.

“Killian?” Emma’s brows furrowed but decided not to question anything. “I’ve actually been looking for both you guys. I have news.” Her tone was urgent as both of them wanted nothing more than for her to continue. Her hair was uncombed, and her breath was hitched as if she had been running around town all day.

Both Killian and Belle were standing up at this point eager to hear what Emma had to say. Belle felt the tension between Killian and Emma and in exchange decided then to do the majority of the talking. She could see the somber look Killian gave her every time they made eye contact.

“Regina said she thinks she can bring the fairies back. They aren’t dead after all.” Emma paused to glance over at Killian. Relief was washing over his face. He never verbalized his guilt but everyone knew he carried it. Even though it wasn’t his fault Killian made it his fault. “The catch is it requires some type of ancient spell but it is encrypted, so since both of you are our best translators and researches. I thought you guys could help.”

“Of course, anything to help Blue.” Belle did not skip a beat and did not even wait for anybody else to speak first. She grabbed two $20 bills from her purse and tossed them on them on the counter.

“No, allow me. I said it would be my treat.” Killian paused uncomfortable speaking lower so only Belle could hear. Emma waited in the distance a tad irritated that the two were not following her on command.

“Oh, please pirate just because you’re 500 years old does not mean we have to follow the traditions from the century you were born in.” Belle scoffed brushing his shoulder as she swiftly moved passed him leaving him with a glare.

“I am only 332. No need to make me feel any older.” Killian shouted back unsure if she was even listening. He had to admit, she had spunk.

* * *

Emma and Belle walked side by side as Emma broke down everything she knew about the ancient spell and the fairies being trapped while Killian walked slightly behind them only receiving bits and pieces of the conversation. Belle opened her bag to retrieve the keys to the library as they began to approach the tall building. She opened the door for the blonde and then as Killian reached the threshold of the door, she smiled at him. “You alright pirate?” He answered with a reassuring nod, but Belle knew him better than to believe him. He still looked at the blonde with longing eyes as she walked away to find a table to set her things down.

“This is Cora’s spell book. Now there are some really dark spells in here so be careful with whatever you decrypt. If anyone can translate this spell it has to be you guys. The languages in here are foreign to Regina and I, but she thinks…”

“It is a mixture of Arabic, Latin and some form of hybrid of Ancient Greek.” Belle said confidently as she starred at the large brown spell book that Emma had placed in front of them.

Emma stared blankly shocked that it only took Belle a few seconds to understand more about the spell than she could in an hour of examining. Killian drew curiosity from the book, so he sat in the chair next to Belle and glanced over the pages for himself. “I think there might be a fourth language mixed in, but I can’t quite recognize this one.” Belle softly pointed at some strange marking on the old page fascinated by the symbols.

“I’ve seen this writing before. It’s Quenya. I have some research on it from when I spent time in Blue Water. I’ll retrieve it from my ship.” Killian stated as he maneuvered himself closer next to Belle to study the page.

“Wow, well looks like you guys have your work cut out for you. I’ll leave you to it. Regina and I still need to create a magic shield to blockade any evil that might come out of the hat when we open it. Call me if you make any major breakthroughs.” Emma spoke quickly and then the second she was done talking she was gone. She looked like she was on a mission.

“That’s pretty impressive pirate. I would have never guessed that we make quite the team.” Belle rested her arm on Killian’s shoulder feeling the leather against her skin.

“I’m rather impressed with you myself. How did you learn all those languages?”

“I mean I don’t know them per say, but I can recognize them and make a feasible attempt to interpret them. Once I finished reading all the books in the library Rumple built for me, I began reading the books in his library however most of them were encrypted so I had to make do.” Belle’s gaze dropped slightly upon uttering the name of her exiled ex-husband. She wanted nothing more than to get him out of her head, but everything reminded her of him, it was impossible to forget someone she shared so much history with. “I’ve always wanted to travel to learn more languages, er well at least to the lands that are still surviving.” She added trying to get her mind off of her ex-husband.

“Aye, I’ve traveled all across the oceans and learned a great deal of things. Hell, adventure is why I became a pirate. I guess you are more like me than I thought.” Belle scoffed at the idea and returned to her study of the ancient book.

“We are nothing alike.” Belle murmured under her breath.

“I beg to differ.” Killian took a step closer to her clearly having heard her comment. “Don’t miss me too much princess, I’ll be back with the books from my ship.” He added surveying her unwavering expression. She didn’t even adjust her posture away from him as his breath practically fanned over hers.

“Hah-” She grinned, “I’ll survive.” She sneered sarcastically not even separating her eyes from her text books.

After Killian retrieved his research and texts on the unknown foreign language, he entered the library only to see over a dozen hefty looking text books added to their study table. All Killian could see was more work, but Belle appeared to be in her happy place. She looked miniature compared to the stacks that now towered over her and threatened to cave her in.

“I survived.” Belle called out poking her head out to survey Killian walking in.

“Barely.” He answered hesitant to even place more books on the table. “Where’s Cora’s spell book?”

“Uhhhhh- it’s somewhere on this table.” She answered lost in the research barely even acknowledging him.

“Any progress? You look exhausted” He asked sliding a chair directly next to her and carefully placed his personal stack of books on the table.

With great sleepy eyes Belle looked over to Killian. Belle could feel her energy draining and her desire for sleep growing. “The things I would do for a nice long rest right now.” Her yawns only emphasized her need for sleep to herself. 

“You know – I seem to recall something that put you to sleep right away.” Killian had the same smug grin as he always did when he was up to something devious. Belle couldn’t help but lock eyes with him and release a soft laugh unsure if he was joking or not.

“Killian Jones, I am far too exhausted to deal with another one of your incessant flirtations.” Her eyes dropped as she noticed his hand softly lingered on her exposed knee. She couldn’t deny she felt a wave of goosebumps rise in her as his skin made contact with hers. “Have you been drinking?” Her voice hitched an octave as his hand mercilessly made its way to the hem of her skirt.

“Not more than the usual.” He admitted in a low husky voice as his gaze on her held steady.

“Hey, we both agreed it was one-time thing, remember.” Her blue eyes bore into his as she pressed her hand against his stopping it from making it any higher up her thigh. She didn’t use force, but Killian understood that meant to stop.

“Now where’s the fun in that.” Killian said in a half whisper.

Belle paused for a moment as her hand still lingered on Killian’s. “We have work to do.” She said softly without truly thinking.

 _You’re practically done anyways,_ Belle silently reminded herself as she began to see Killian’s expression drop.

“But-uh, I do think I deserve a break.” She broke the silence and once again reached for Killian’s hand but this time with a grasp of desire.

Killian immediately reacted catching the meaning behind her words. Her body language shifted into a more open manner. “Oh, how I enjoy these little surprises you keep giving me.” His voice was low and soft, and Belle found it oh so irresistible. She couldn’t help blush as his hand continued past the hem of her skirt. She could already feel an aching for his touch.

She felt _naughty_ but the sensation filled her with adrenaline.

“Happy to constantly change your perception of me, **Captain.** ” The words felt bold on her tongue as she watched the smile it riled out of him form. He was just as turned on as she was and the way he eyed her felt truly erotic.

“Oh, I knew you were a naughty princess from the moment I laid my eyes on you Belle.”

Belle’s back remained firm against her chair as Killian slowly bent forward slightly stretching his hand and lifting her skirt with his hook. Underneath the neat pleated schoolgirl skirt, she wore a black lacy thong with her curves deliciously pouring out. The manner in which Belle didn’t even shy away as he exposed her made his mouth water.

Belle shamelessly opened her legs as his hand began to caress her through her lacy underwear. She was already wet for him as his hand began to flirt with her lips. Then without warning Killian lifted Belle’s leg over his lap and roughly pulled her chair closer giving him a better view. He smirked in her direction as she shot him wild eyes full of arousal. Her breath hitched as she felt his hand finally slip through the elastic band and find its way to her center.

“ _Yes_.” Belle whispered in a moan.

Killian’s finger traced up her slit. With an unhurried, torturous rhythm, he circled the sensitive engorged bud that throbbed for him. And then, finally, one of his fingers entered her torturously slow. Belle released a soft and long moan full of relief. He began a careful rhythm teasing her as her euphoria built up.

As he watched her writhe in pleasure under his touch, Killian decided to add another finger inside of her, pushing through her silken channel with a purpose.

“Remind me why you said you never wanted to do this again.” Killian said with his pace slowing down bringing Belle out of her near orgasm.

“Not now Killian.” Belle shouted wishing they’d just not talk about that subject at the same moment as her leg lay open fully exposed in front of him.

“I like the sound of my name on your tongue while you’re in pleasure.” His blue eyes scanned down her body.

“I can do that.” Belle swallowed as his pace quickened.

_Yes **Killian**_

_Yes just like that_

_Oh gods_

Belle’s orgasm built up and released all under Killian’s fingertips and he watched in glory as she came down from her high.

“I want you.” Belle said in between pants as Killian looked happy to oblige. Her tone was practically pleading.

They stood up practically knocking back their chairs away from them and as Belle backed herself up into the very desk, she was just using to study, Killian unzipped his pants and placed his hands on her bare thighs. She trembled with anticipation.

“So naughty princess.” Killian mumbled as she widened her legs leaving space open for him in between.

“Just for you pirate.” She raised her arms and placed them on his shoulders clasping them together behind his neck. As he drew closer, he found the band of her underwear and forced the lacy material down her thighs exposing her center.

Killian craned his neck downwards and their lips crashed into one another as their bodies pushed closer and closer. She could feel his erection pressing against her center.

In the distance the front door down the steps creaked open.

“Belle.” A voice called out startling the two. “Belle you up there?” The voice called out again.

 _Who the fuck_ , Killian mouthed out to her stepping away from the wooden table allowing Belle to close her legs and attempt to put herself together.

She raised a brow confused by the voice unsure of who it belonged to. She shrugged towards Killian.

The moment she heard footsteps coming up the library her heart _sank_. Her eyes widened with panic and in a scurry to hide any evidence of what she was doing she began to hurriedly fasten the buttons on her blouse mismatching a few on her way up.

“Oh no,” Belle’s eyes studied Killian’s face that had red lipsticks marks around his lips area, “you’re going to have to hide.” She reached out a hand and placed it on his shoulder and gestured towards behind a large bookshelf 3 rows down from the entrance.

Killian rolled his eyes but obliged.

“Belle!” Will Scarlet shouted as soon as he saw her.

Belle turned her head and attempted a smile. Will was standing wearing a goofy smile in the front of the threshold of the entrance to her study area. He carried a vase with a dozen red roses and Belle could only hope they weren’t for her.

She was still in front of Killian and made eyes at him to indicate for him not to move from his hiding place as she began to walk towards the intruder.

“Hey Will” She reached his spot at the entrance of the library. “What are you doing here?” She asked masking her irritation at his inconvenient timing.

“You weren’t downstairs, so I figured you were up here in the study.” Will said clearly missing her point of the question. She meant why was he even there **at all.**

“I see.” Belle responded noticing exactly how many books her and Killian had dropped on the floor. A sliver of a smile crept up on her as she imagined what Kilian was thinking in that moment.

“I brought you these” He motioned towards the roses.

“Oh Will, you shouldn’t have.” Belle reached for the roses Will was handing her. She couldn’t help but smell them and smile, it was sweet of him- she had to admit that. “But thank you, I’ll cherish them until their death.” She brought him in for a quick embrace and then turned around to place them at her desk.

“Did I catch you at a bad time?” Will called out to her.

“Why do you say that.” She shuttered wondering if he might’ve heard her and Killian.

A chuckle left Will’s mouth like he knew something she didn’t. “Were you asleep Belle? You can be honest with me; I won’t tell anyone you were asleep on the job.”

Pure relief swept through Belle that she actually laughed out loud.

“You caught me Scarlet.” Belle said meekly.

“To be completely honest, I don’t believe I’ve eva’ seen you so out of sorts.”

“I beg your pardon?” She raised a brow. 

“I ain’t mean any offence.” Will raised his hands in surrender. “Your lipstick is smeared is all, and ya’ hair it’s …well it’s not in eh braid.”

“Oh.” Belle reached for her hair and realized Killian must have pulled it out of the braid. “No offense taken.” Her fingers held on the tips of her hair, tempted to spin it into a braid once more.

“Eh well, I should be off. I promised Robin I’d fix the bench in his bar I broke last night.” Will smiled that guilty smile of his.

She had to laugh. She had to admit that he always kept her guessing, he was always up to different shenanigans it was hard to keep up.

“Bye.” She called out to him as she watched Will step down the stairs and eventually out through the main door.

The floorboards creaked in the distance and Belle knew someone was escaping their hiding place. “Well that was bloody torture.” Killian walked up to her with his shirt still half buttoned down and his trousers messily buckled.

“I thought it was cute.” Belle smiled watching the irritation on Killian grow.

“Ha ha very funny.” He gripped. “If only he knew it was **me** that had you all _out of sorts_.” His hands found their way around her waist and he reeled her in closer.

“Killian!” Belle mockingly scolded him and lightly tossed her hand at his chest. “I feel bad for him – I truly do.” Belle’s eyes turned to stare at the roses on her desk. It wasn’t Will’s fault she didn’t like him, she just didn’t.

“For Scarlet? Don’t.” Killian grumbled as if he knew something she didn’t.

Belle walked towards the table they had begun to study on and realized Cora’s spell book was among one of the many books that had fallen off during the escapade. She crouched down to the floor and studied the page it had fallen on. _Strange_ , she thought as she read through the encrypted text. The language on the page looked exactly like a mixture of the languages she had just been working on translating. After a rough translation she made out the words Apprentice’s Hat.

“I’ve got it!” Belle shouted as she reached for a pen and a paper on the desk above her and she began to write feverishly for a few minutes as Killian observed.

Belle paused and bit her lip as she appeared stumped over a final word.

“Redux reducer” Killian mumbled as he studied the word. “" it means to reduce a collection of actions and an initial state.” 

“Perfect.” Belle shouted and began writing with a smile plastered on her face. “This should do it.” Belle muttered mainly to herself and she finished scribbling

“Now run this along to Regina.” Belle tore the note out of her journal and began to hand it over in Killian’s direction.

His eyes blinked a few times staring her down. “Do I look like a messenger boy luv.” He teased.

“Not at all, I don’t believe brooding and alcoholic are synonymous to that of a messenger boy.” Belle winked still holding the page against him wanting for him to grab it. “This is not my victory to bask in, I want you to be the one to release the fairies.”

“Why not just go together?” Killian grabbed the note from Belle, but he also held her hand against it not letting her let go from his grasp. Her heart flipped at the warmth of his hand against hers as he slightly reeled her closer to him. “After all you did most of the work.”

“I’m tired Killian, I want to go home.” She smiled and even though there was some truth to her words, she was lying. While she clearly was exhausted, she mainly wanted Killian to be the one to save the day. She wanted him to get the satisfaction of helping Emma. She cared about his happiness, and she knew he would feel relieved to help the fairies escape from the darkness of the sorcerer’s hat. “Say hello to Blue for me, would you.” With that being said Killian slowly released his grasp of her palm

“Can I at least walk you home.”

“No need, I’m staying at the antique shop tonight it’s right across the street.” She said immediately causing Killian to raise a brow. “I’m finally fully moving out so I’m going to do some last minute cleaning up and then locking up the doors for good.”

“Belle. I can help you with that. You don’t have to do that alone.”

“Well I appreciate that Killian but I kind of just want to say goodbye. Alone.” Her face dropped ashamed that she was still missing the monster that almost killed the man in front of her. The monster who lied to her and manipulated her over and over again.

“Alright. Well I’ll leave you to it. But don’t hesitate to call me if you need anything.” Killian said as he gathered his books and research.

* * *


	3. The Devil Went Down to Storybrooke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle is in for a rude awakening as she thinks she is finally done with the drama that comes with her ex-husband. Killian Emma and Regina prove to her that she is never alone, however only one of them truly gets through to her.

As Belle entered the shop locking the door behind her she inhaled a heavy breath and softly released as she mentally prepared herself to be back in the antique shop. With soft steps, avoiding the extra creaky wooden planks, she couldn’t help but feel her heartstrings being fiddled with as with a weary heart she passed by all the antiques. It felt like it was just yesterday that she was on the opposite end of the counter trying to sell the locals of Storybook antiques. But alas, it had been over a month since she stepped foot in the shop.

Every antique, every relic and every inch of the shop was covered in stories. That was always her favorite part about working there, apart from seeing Rumple all the time. To the normal eye, her library had more stories but in reality, it was the antique shop although none were on page. While it was Rumple that procured the antiques, it was always Belle who tracked down the origins.

Her lips spread into a soft grin as her hands reached for an ornate porcelain hair comb. The value was priceless and for that reason it always failed to sell. It was always one of Belle’s favorite antiques, aside from the first edition novels she had stored in a trunk.

“I should take those with me.” Belle spoke to herself thinking about the books.

It felt strange passing the register for the last time. It was dusty and growing cobwebs from being abandoned. She could care less to tidy everything up, what she truly wanted was all evidence of her removed from the shop.

She reached for the large trunk with first edition novels and she huffed and blew hair out of her face as it proved to be heavier than she remembered. With a soft groan she lifted the trunk and waddled over towards the entrance creating a pile of things to pack and take with her.

As she turned her back the trunk of books slightly shifted on the ground, as she had placed it at an angle, and it bumped into the half shelf directly in front of it.

 **Thunk**.

The trunk pounded against the shelf and instantly she turned eying all the merchandise rattle on the shelf. Just as she was about to exhale in relief she looked down and noticed on the very bottom shelf a small teacup was chipped and broken in two from the initial hit.

“No no no.” Belle could feel the pain in her chest instantly. She dove to her knees and held the teacup in her two hands in a cradle like motion. Her hands cupped the broken porcelain so tightly she could feel a cut forming on her palms. But the pain was nothing compared to the pain she felt within. She couldn’t help but cry releasing the hurt in her chest. Once that first tear broke free, the rest followed in an unbroken stream. Belle bent forward where she sat on the floor and began to cry with the force of a person vomiting on all fours.

Her tears turned into full blown sobs and not before long she could barely breath. There was a raw and tender pain inside her that felt as if an almost heeled wound had just been reopened wide.

It wasn’t the actual broken teacup that brought her sadness, but more so what it represented. The teacup was once what she considered the _greatest antique_ in the entire shop. It used to bring a smile to her face every time she saw it and for the past month it had been nothing but an aching memory and now, well now that was broken. Shattered into bits…just like her marriage. That was what truly hurt, seeing the broken porcelain felt like one of those ‘ _life imitates art’_ moments. Because her life was definitely shattering around her.

“I’m pathetic.” Belle panted as she settled the broken teacup pieces on the shelf and began to wipe away her tears. “Who even are you?” Her bright blue eyes peered into a nearby mirror and she recoiled hating her reflection. She was a **mess**.

Where was the strong girl who gave herself to the evil Dark One to aid her kingdom, where was _that_ girl when she needed her the most. Some days she was able to channel that girl and some days she was so weak like -in that moment. There had been so much pain in her chest every time she remembered the final moments of her marriage. The memories burned into her skin carried more trauma than she ever cared to admit. No one really knew the truth but her and Rumple. Even then, at times she felt Rumple either forgot or pretends as if he did. Their relationship was always very private, but she never minded because she loved him. She loved him so much that she was blinded.

 ** _Get a hold of yourself_** , a voice inside of her shouted.

Her eyes glanced back at the pieces of the teacup and then back at the mirror again. She wasn’t mad at herself for mourning her marriage or even for trusting Rumple, but for loosing herself in the process. She knew it was normal to miss something, but she despised that that thing she missed was all a perfect illusion. But, she in a strange way as her tears dried, she knew she would be ok. Afterall, happiness was a journey not a destination.

After wiping away her tears she decided to remind herself of the strong woman she could be by finally taking everything that belonged to her out of the shop. It was time and she knew it had to be done. She turned on the archaic record player in the shop that Henry had to teach her how to use. She smiled at the memory of Henry teaching her about popular American music and how enchanted she was with the sound of jazz.

The music soothed her soul and it truly felt like the perfect comfort in that moment. Suddenly as the songs trailed on, she forgot about her worries and only focused on packing.

The music was playing a little too loud to point that she did not even hear the door open. She screamed at the sight of someone and dropped the box she was holding on route to the front of the shop.

“Killian. It’s late, what are you doing here.” She asked seeing the pirate standing in front of her with a strange look on his face. “Are the fairies alright?” She felt slightly embarrassed that she was a mess. Her eyes were still puffy and swollen from all the crying.

Killian gave her and the shop a once over look and it strangely gave her chills. She couldn’t put her finger on it, but he seemed different. He looked directly into her eyes in a strange possessive way, much unlike his genuine caring expression early. She shook the chills and tried removing any negativity from her mind.

“Yes. They are fine. Blue sends her love.” Killian said not getting any closer to her. “However, I’m here for a different matter.”

“Well what is it?”

“It’s about Rumpelstiltskin’s dagger. Do you still have it in your possession?”

Belle nodded quickly unsure what direction the conversation was going in. “What about it?”

“I fear the Dark One might return soon, so I think its best if I take the dagger and bury it in the ocean to hide it where he will never find it.”

“What…You really think Rumple would come back?” Belle’s heart stopped even thinking of that possibility. “But I banished him.” She added the latter in a shock.

She could feel her hand start to tremble as it gripped the edge of the counter. She was barely holding on to her sanity and that comment from Killian was the absolute last thing she needed.

“You know him better than anyone else. He will stop at nothing to get back to you and his magic.” Killian’s face was still hidden by the darkness. She searched for his kind eyes and in turn she found absolutely nothing.

It took a few seconds as Belle wrestled with how to respond. But despite her intuition, she decided it was Killian after all. He knew what he was talking about. “I guess you’re right. Let me go grab it.” She shifted around the box she had dropped and headed to the safe she had installed in Rumple’s old bedroom.

Killian took the blade with no other words and stepped out of the shop with a wave. She couldn’t help but feel like something was wrong with him. She hoped more than anything something with Emma hadn’t come up.

Shaking off the strange feeling Belle continued packing up her things and realized she definitely had more items in the shop that she had anticipated. There was absolutely no way she could lug all the items to her house.

Embarrassment swept through her face as she knew who she should call. With anxious fingers Belle dialed the number she knew by memory although she never called.

“Hey Dad. I’m at the shop, do you think you could swing by and pick me up.” Her voice cracked and suddenly she was ten years old again missing her father.

“Sure thing, sweet pea.” Maurice responded on the other line without a single question.

Just as Belle carried the last of her items to the sidewalk outside of the shop, her blue eyes lingered towards the _broken_ teacup. But- this time it wasn’t broken? Had she imagined breaking it? Was she truly that unhinged? As her father’s van came down the corner, she found herself once again shaking off the horrible feeling in her chest.

Maurice was there within seconds after she locked up the shop and helped Belle load everything into his van. Her heart was in knots as a bittersweet mixture of feelings tugged at her. She cried as she broke down to her father. But in lieu of his judgement, he brought her in for a warm embrace and simply told her everything would be alright. And in that moment, she truly believed it would.

* * *

During the next few days she went out of her way to ignore Killian. She felt guilty but in the same sense she couldn’t wrap her head around how cold he had to been to her in the antique shop. It wasn’t like him. Within hours he had turned on her. First, he was pulling her panties down at the library to get in her and then later that evening he leaves the shop without even saying goodbye? It didn’t sit well with her. Plus, it didn’t help that every time she saw him, she wanted to quite literally jump right on top of him, it was strange. It was something she had zero expertise in, and no book or manual could’ve ever prepared her for that. They were friends after all, but were friends supposed to want to ravish each other up any time they were alone? The answer she knew in her heart was no.

* * *

“Rise and shine pirate.” Killian’s eyes opened wide at the sound of a familiar voice. For many nights as he slept inebriated aboard his bed at the Jolly Roger, he dreamed Emma would wake him up and tell him that she changed her mind. But it had been a month since he had any kind of dreams about her. He was fine and happy and honestly a little shocked that she was even aboard the Jolly Roger. She hated his bloody ship, hell she even referred to it as a dumb boat.

“Emma. Nice surprise seeing you in here.” His eyes widened as he realized Regina stood by the door waiting for him to wake up as well. “Your majesty.” Killian added overall annoyed at their presence. His eyelids wanted to close but something about being watched waking up made him uncomfortable.

“You have five minutes to get dressed Hook, meet you upstairs.” Regina said icily as she followed the blonde above deck. “And hurry.” She shouted from the top of the stairs as Killian was still processing everything.

It was five in the morning and the air was ice cold. Killian was exhausted from having been up late drinking and playing pool at the pub with Robin and John, one of the many merry men who decided to stay in Storybrooke. Boy, they could handle their rum.

“What’s so important you had to wake me up at the crack of dawn.” Killian appeared above deck rubbing his eyes adjusting to the slight daylight that was rising.

“What happened to the Killian that was already up at this time ready to start his day.” Emma teased with her arms crossed against her chest mainly for warmth but partly to appear intimidating.

“Let us just leave it at he had a little too much to drink last night and feels like death at this very moment.” Killian stood in front of Emma and Regina as they stood by a wooden post with their back to the sea.

“More like you always have too much to drink.” Emma spoke under her breathe but knew fully well Killian could hear her.

“Alright enough you two, I already regret being here. But we have business to discuss.” Regina spoke loudly with a clear tone of irritation. “Rumpelstiltskin is back.”

“Bloody hell, just when things in the town were finally stabilizing.” Killian turned his back to them in anger looking out at the sea. He wanted to scream; the crocodile always had a way of getting back into his life. It was ironic because now unlike other times, Killian cared not for revenge but for a normal life. His mind wondered to think about Belle, and how she would handle it. Poor thing. He did not want to see her suffering at the hand of the crocodile, and he especially did not want to see what would happen when Rumpelstiltskin finds out Belle and Killian had a drunken one-night stand. “What does he want this time?” Killian asked visibly upset.

“Your guess is as good as ours.” Emma answered.

“Then how do you guys even know he is here?”

“The barrier around the town that I set up after his exile has been taken down and he is the only person strong enough to disable it. So, that means he is here and somehow has regained his magic.” Regina looked filled with disappointment. “If he somehow managed to get back his magic in the so-called land without magic and he chose to come to Storybrooke out of all places, then he has to be looking for something here…or maybe even someone?” Regina added as a later thought as she positioned her finger on her chin in thought.

“Belle.” Killian spoke softly thinking of how horrified she would be if he appeared to her.

“I wouldn’t be surprised if she already knows.” Emma replied somberly, very much aware of the problematic relationship the beauty and the beast have had.

“There is no way she does.” Killian spoke without truly thinking and in result Regina and Emma stared at him surprised. “She would have told us.” Killian adjusted his words in a way that it did not seem like Belle and he were closer than they knew. He hated that he was there aboard his ship discussing strategies with them when all he wanted was to check up on Belle.

“I mean…you can’t blame her if she didn’t tell us. He is her husband.” Regina said in matter of fact tone. Her and Killian had this relationship where they respected each other but at the very same time desired to rarely hold a conversation with each other.

“But what if she truly is unaware.” Killian played the devil’s advocate.

“I guess there is only one way to find out.” With the words said Emma was on the move and gestured for everyone to follow her.

“Why do you even insist.” Regina began annoyed before she whirled her finger engulfing them in smoke.

Belle looked relaxed sitting behind the counter at her desk as she sorted through the books like she did every single day. Her face was bare without a drop of makeup exposing every freckle and sun spot on her tanned face. Her long brown hair was tied back in a braid with a blue ribbon per usual, but she added some flowers in it this morning. He could not help but wonder if she got them from her father Maurice’s flower shop, if so, it meant they were on good terms. The smile on her face gave Killian hope that she hadn’t heard the news yet. Jazz music played on a record player that rested on one of the wooden tables directly across from her desk. The music was probably the reason she didn’t realize Killian Emma and Regina now stood directly in the middle of her library watching her unsure of how to grab her attention as she worked and sang along to the melody. Regina waved her hand towards the vinyl player and the music reached a screeching halt.

“Regina?” Belle looked over the counter in shock. “What a surprise.” She added with a monotone attitude. Her facial expression showed clear distrust in the Evil Queen, er reformed Queen.

“We need to talk.” Regina approached Belle, Killian and Emma followed her footsteps.

They all gathered around the wooden table with tension in the air. Nobody necessarily liked each other but they all were required to sit down and discuss exactly what they were going to do. Regina decided to break the news at once without further delay. She was rash like that straight to the point.

“He’s what?” Belle stuttered unable to absorb the information that Regina shoved down her throat. Her eyes looked in disbelief towards Killian who could at this point barely make eye contact with her. He felt horrible for having an audience watch her mentally breakdown at the news that her abusive ex-husband was back in town. The facial expression she displayed when Regina broke the news to her was all the proof, they needed to know that she was in no way involved with his return. Belle was devastated, he could tell. Killian wanted to tell her himself, but he knew Emma and Regina would question it and Killian wasn’t one for giving up details.

“It would be nice if we could have his dagger Belle, do you mind giving it to us.” Emma tried to be gentle with Belle, but she also knew time was of the essence. “We need to stop this fight before it even begins.”

“Well I don’t have it.” Belle’s watery eyes flicked towards Killian.

“Then who has it?” Regina asked irritated.

“Killian…You came to the antique shop the night after we encrypted the spell to release the fairies. You asked me for it.”

“No. I haven’t seen that cursed blade since you commanded the crocodile to leave the FIRST time.” Killian raised his hand to his temple trying to control his anger. His head was hot and he wanted to break something. Not one inch of him liked the direction the conversation was heading in.

“But but you said you were going to put it somewhere…where no one would ever find it.” Belle answered sure of herself.

“You really think after I spend a life time of searching for a way to kill the Dark One I wouldn’t remember holding his precious blade. I’m pretty certain I’d remember holding that dagger in my hand.” Killian was speaking through his teeth. The pirate in him was showing.

“No.” Belle stood up from her wooden chair examining the room in shock.

He did not even have to answer to reveal the truth. Everyone in the room felt it, “Yeh well I don’t bloody have it.” He was angry. How could Belle be so naïve to think Killian would even ask for it. She wanted so desperately to see the good in everyone that now the Dark One is back in town and now he was in full control. If he managed to practically crush Killian’s heart still with Belle in control of the dagger, he could only imagine what he would do to him without her control. Killian in his rage banged on the wooden table and got up unable to even look at anyone in the face. He was a dead man walking.

“It was Rumple. Wasn’t it.” Belle’s faced drop in realization. All her emotions were sinking in. “He tricked me…again.” The latter portion of her statement seemed to be her true breaking point. Her voice cracked and the tears pooled in her eyes. She couldn’t hold them back for much longer.

“Don’t worry I won’t let him hurt you.” Emma put her hand on Belle’s shoulder but was only responded with her stiffness.

“Banishment was too good for that demon we should have driven that dagger through his heart when we had the chance.” Killian picked up a chair and threw it across the library in rage. He wasn’t even thinking rationally. He wanted Rumpelstiltskin dead. Belle has tears in her eyes at this point and she couldn’t stop apologizing.

“Killian get a grip on yourself. If you kill the Dark One with his dagger, then YOU become the Dark One.” Emma shouted but Killian could care less. He tuned out the blondes protests and instead focused on his pure hatred for the man who he had spent 300 years hunting.

“But a small price to pay for the death of the crocodile.” Killian exhaled trying to get a grip of himself. His blood was boiling with anger. Why did Belle have to be so trusting?

“Relax Hook, I will deal with him. Just…take care of Belle right now. She is the one in the most danger.” Regina gave Killian no chance to respond. She wasn’t having his tantrum one bit. She stood up and signaled for Emma to follow and then they were gone leaving the two in silence.

“I’m sorry Killian.” Belle began to sob.

Her expression was that of pure betrayal. There was no way she could falsify her emotions. Sure, Killian hated the man but Belle…hell she had loved him. Truly truly loved the man. She was hurt the most by his actions, not Killian. She was the one who deserved to be throwing a tantrum, not him.

Upon seeing her breakdown Killian remembered her mood just a few minutes prior, she was finally starting to be happy. She was singing and swaying to the music, and he just took that away from her. Like it was nothing. He loathed himself.

“No no Belle. I am the one that should be sorry. That was stupid of me to get that upset. I feel like a real wanker.” Killian began to walk over to the chair he threw moments prior to pick it up. Belle’s sobs slowed down and she whipped her tears away ashamed.

“It’s not your fault. I would be mad too. He’s taken a lot from you Killian and I know that. And now him pretending to be you to trick me, that’s horrible.” She sighed watching him pace back and forth in a nervous frenzy.

“Don’t do that luv, you’re the one who has gone through his torment more than anymore. Don’t put my feelings and needs before yours. I was not thinking properly.” Killian sat down in front of her and gently brushed his finger against her cheek to wipe away her stray tears. She smiled at his touch.

It was a friendly touch that she appreciated. He could tell she desperately needed a friend.

“Thank you. I know you didn’t have much of a choice, but I appreciate you being here. I’ve been trying so hard to feel ok but sometimes it seems impossible especially when he’s constantly reentering my life.” Her smile was contagious. Killian couldn’t even remember why he was so upset.

“I mean since we’re already here did you want some help putting some books away.” Killian’s removed his hand from her face quickly, slightly embarrassed that he forgot he was even whipping her tear away.

“That would be nice.” Belle stood up to the rows of boxes with labels on them. The library looked a lot less messy than the last time he was there. It had only been four days and she had single handily put away more than half of what she had on the floor. “You can start on this shelf with the romantics, they’re already in order starting with Austen then Bronte.”

“Oh believe me I know my romantics.” Killian muttered under his breath as he observed the box.

“I am sure whatever you consider romantics are not romantics at all.” Belle teased over the sound of books being put away on the shelf.

“Don’t be so sure of that luv, I’ll have you know I’m a natural born romantic.” He cocked a brow at her and she blushed naturally.

“Oh yeah, says who?”

“I do recall someone saying I was the perfect lover many many times in ecstasy.” Killian couldn’t help but toss her a smoldering look. He liked to make her blush; it was too easy.

“Hey! We agreed to never talk about that.” She snapped throwing an empty box at him in good humor.

“Why no we absolutely did not. We agreed to be friends and never do that again. That. Is. All.” He knew he was right, and he knew she realized it. The apples of her cheeks were flushed as she began to laugh.

 _Not that we listened,_ Belle couldn’t help but think to herself.

“You’re too full of yourself Killian.”

“Call me captain.” He teased.

“oh gods no.” She rolled her eyes.

The rest of the day was tiring but for a moment they forgot that Storybrooke was being invaded by Rumple and his minions. When word got out Zelena was back along with the crocodile Killian was shocked but not surprised, of course they were working together. However, Killian quickly noted how Belle’s expression dropped when he informed her after receiving a text message from Emma. She didn’t note on the sadness that filled her and Killian would never pry, but it was very much present within her. Rumpelstiltskin was still nowhere to be found but according to Emma and Regina they had something in the works to catch him.

“I’ll walk you home” Killian commented grabbing her canvas tote bag from her that looked like it was really digging into her shoulder. “You’re going to lose an arm if you keep carrying bags this heavy.”

“I’m used to it Killian; I don’t mind it. It’s what happens when I can’t decide which book I want to read next so I end up buying 20.” She shrugged locking up the library doors behind her. ‘Give it back.” She extended her hand to grab the bag.

“I believe I was given the instruction to protect you today. So in order to fulfil my duty, I am going to protect you from this very dangerously heavy bag.” He joked as they began to walk ahead letting the cold weather blow through them.

When they arrived to the gate at Belle’s house, they both directed their attention to her icy front porch steps. There was a bouquet of red roses with a note attached to them. Upon seeing them Belle panicked and rushed to check the note as Killian felt dread filling inside him.

“What if they’re from Rumple.” Belle quickly kneeled to snatch the note almost knocking over the display. “Oh- they’re not.” She said upon reading the text. _Haven’t seen you in a while, hope I haven’t ruined any chances of taking you out again._

 _“_ Who is it from.” Killian asked not wanting to pry.

“Will. Again” She smiled now grabbing the arrangement off the ground

“If you don’t mind me asking, do you see potential for things getting serious.” Killian asked afraid of being invasive. His eyes adverting hers like a school boy. “Do you see a future with him?”

“I don’t know.” She answered honestly. “Even the thought of having a relationship with someone it’s so weird.”

“I can understand that.” Killian walked closer to her trying to usher her into her home before the snowy winds froze them both.

“Especially now that Rumple has come back, I don’t know if I should even see a future with anyone. It wouldn’t be fair to them.” She looked lost in thought as she searched her jacket pocked for the keys to her home.

“You deserve to be happy, who cares about the Dark One.”

“I care.” She spoke softly. “I care what he would do to him to get back at me.”

“I suppose that’s true.” He couldn’t help but admire her strength. She was the kindest person he had ever met and her putting her love life on hold confirmed it. Her ability to put herself second always amazed him. “I just don’t think it’s fair that you deprive yourself of a normal life.” He added struggling with his words. He wanted to tell her she deserved the world.

“Romance isn’t everything. I can live without it. If I can live in a castle for years on end with no visitors, then I can live this life perfectly fine alone.” She had been through so much, but she remained so positive, it racked his brain.

“Aye, you’re right on that.” He watched as she entered her home and set the vase down on her table. Killian followed inside to set her canvas bag down somewhere.

“Well I’ll leave you now. Let me know if you need anything I’ll be around.” Killian called out as Belle bid him farewell.

* * *

Once he arrived at the Jolly Roger and lay in bed Killian couldn’t seem to get Belle off of his mind. He couldn’t help but stop worrying about her. It amazed him how fragile and small she was but how strong not only physically but as a person she was. He admired her for all she’s been through and how she never let it get to her. She truly was one of a kind. He had just taken off his plain white blouse and his vest as he heard a knock at his cabin door. He figured it was probably Emma or Regina wanting to talk about what happened, but instead as he opened the door, he was surprised to see a beautiful brunette smiling at him.

“Oh Belle, did not expect you here.” Killian invited her in.

“I can’t sleep.” She appeared defeated. “I close my eyes and I just imagine Rumple appearing and taking me away from all of this. This town is my home. And I know he would make me his prisoner and take me away without remorse in the blink of an eye.” Her eyes were glazing with tears. Her tone was desperate.

“Belle. Slow down.” Killian put his hand on her shoulder trying to get her to take some deep breaths. She took his hand gesture as an invitation and pressed her head against his chest. “I won’t let him take you.” Killian ran his hands through her hair as they embraced. Her body was ice cold.

“That’s the thing. He’s the Dark One, no one can stop him.” She pulled away from Killian. He had never seen her this unraveled. She looked genuinely scared.

“You don’t even know if he wants to hurt you.” _Yet_ he almost added but kept that part within him.

“Then why else would he team up with Zelena, she almost killed Baelfire. Rumple wouldn’t just forgive her out of the kindness of his heart. Something is up.”

“And we will get to the bottom of it, but right now there is nothing we can do until he reveals himself.”

“You’re right.” She sat at the edge of his bed thinking to herself. “Can I sleep here?” She asked in the softest voice.

“Of course, Belle. You take the bed and I’ll sleep on the couch over here.”

“No. That’s not what I meant.” She kicked off her shoes and looked him straight in the eye.

“I want to sleep together. I want to be held.” Killian walked closer to her as he held her gaze.

It was an innocent request truly but given the history between them two it could’ve been taken out of context. Easy. But the two were so in sync with one another that Killian picked up on exactly what she needed. Belle wanted a **friend**. That alone.

“Yes.” He brought his hand to her cheek and brushed against her still freezing skin. She smiled at his warmth, “But I’ll have you know I sleep in the nude.” Belle burst into laughter at his statement. She roared with genuine laughter as she removed her oversized trench coat and scarf. She had only her silk night slip on.

“I’ve seen everything pirate, you don’t scare me.” She grinned and made herself comfortable on the bed. Killian kicked off his boots and began to maneuver himself on the bed.

“Well I don’t bite.” Belle laughed as Killian tried his best to keep his distance from her. The bed was small but it was big enough for them to sleep side by side without physically bumping each other. “Put your arms around me. I need your body heat if I’m ever going to be warm on this ship.” Killian abided her wishes but something inside of him was feeling reluctant to hold her too close. He was embarrassed he would get an erection or anything in general to make her feel uncomfortable. He wanted nothing more than for her to feel as if she was in a safe zone with someone she trusted.

“Goodnight Belle.” He murmured and he leaned down and spoke against her lips. His hot breath fanned over her lips and her eyes widened as his lips brushed against hers in a near-kiss

“Goodnight Killian.” Belle smiled and nuzzles her head against his chest as he brought her in closer.


	4. Enter the Villains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unwelcome visitor who entered the town with Rumple, pays Belle a visit. In addition to Storybrooke being in disarray, Belle struggles with her own war as she fights to find the line between her intimacy and friendship with Killian.

The next morning as Belle awoke in Killian’s arms, she couldn’t help but stare at him peacefully asleep. She couldn’t deny that he was actually quite handsome when he wasn’t being such an arrogant prick. Hell, who was she kidding? He was **always** handsome.

The clock on his cabin wooden walls read 7 AM. It was still early, and the sun was barely beginning to touch the wooden floorboards of the ship, but Belle wanted to seize the day. She tried to slink out of Killian’s bed undetected, but his arm wrapped around her tighter making the task a tad bit more difficult.

“Trying to sneak out on me eh.” Killian’s half-asleep coarse voice called out as she began putting on her shoes.

“You caught me.” She teased as she sat at the edge of the bed eying his exposed torso.

“Stay.” His hand reached out towards her exposed thigh. His voice was hungry and full of want.

“We shouldn’t.” Belle side eyed Killian through a stray lock of her brunette hair.

Without even realizing her body was already shifting over his and Killian couldn’t help but smile as he stared at her milky exposed skin. One of the straps of her night slip was already practically dangling off her shoulder.

“More reason we should.” Killian murmured making Belle pulsate. He was right every time and it was becoming increasingly more and more difficult for her to advert his wild gaze.

The moment their eyes met, they lingered in a stare down until Belle’s eyes drew down to Killian’s lips, it was _ON_. Belle turned around and hitched her legs over Killian spreading her thighs against his chest. Her night slip slid up her thighs and exposed her barely there underwear. Killian used his hand to guide her face towards his and the two passionately kissed. Killian sucked on Belle’s supple bottom lip, tugging it ever so slightly eliciting a soft moan from her.

They devoured one another in hungry and wanting kisses. It was violent and purely carnal.

“Off.” Belle commanded as she desperately undid his belt and eyed his pants.

“You bloody mynx.” Killian growled in a deep tone as he pushed off his pants and boxers exposing himself to her.

Her mouth genuinely watered as she took the sight of him in. She wanted him. **Bad.** Leaning forward she planted her lips on his slowly.

“I need you.” Belle whispered full of vulnerability. She physically and mentally needed his touch, she wanted to feel as close to him as she possibly could.

“I’m here.” Killian responded in sync with her. His hand left it’s place on her hip and reached for her hand as he interlocked it with hers. She smiled in response.

Belle literally could not wait any longer. She needed Killian inside her. Her womanhood ached and desperately yearned for him. She was on such a euphoric high that she felt she would come undone at any minute, even though all they had done was kiss.

She lifted her bottom and put herself down teasingly slow on Killian’s shaft allowing him to enter her at a deep penetration point. They moaned in relief together. With a thrust Killian expanded against her walls and rested his hook against her thigh softly scraping her skin.

_Yes_

_Just like that_

_Oh gods Belle_

Killian’s moans under her body brought her closer and closer to her release as she gyrated on his hips. Her free hand that wasn’t intertwined with his rested against his chest. She used his weight and grip on her hand to gather momentum to ride him faster and harder.

He went in and out of her with ease as her slippery folds coaxed his member.

Belle could feel her hair sticking to her body as she began to sweat, and her braid was coming undone. She was a mess and yet Killian looked at her in awe. He was stunned by her fierce sexual prowl.

They both reached climax quickly and met each other at their highs.

“We really need to stop.” Belle said aloud as her back hit the sheets as she rolled off Killian.

“But we’re having so much fun.” Killian admitted half teasing.

He was right, they truly were. She wondered if she should feel ashamed for the hold Killian had on her. The way he could destroy her with one look. The way that his lustful gaze brought out a side of her she didn’t know existed. But she truly didn’t. It was bizarre? With anyone else she blushed at the mention of sex or anything lude, however as she worked her hips against Killian, she shouted vulgar words dripped in seduction without a qualm.

“What if somebody found out.” The moment Belle said the words she wanted to shake them out of her head. It was a horrid thought.

“What about it?” She felt Killian shrug besides her.

“Ha-ha very funny.” Belle turned to face Killian resting against his chest. “People finding out we are intimate would be the end of us.”

Killian tossed her a deadpan stare.

“Oh, you’re serious.” She said studying his expression.

“I suppose I don’t see the harm in people finding out that two grown _**SINGLE** _consenting adults are enjoying each other’s company by fucking their brains out.” The curse word brought a naughty smile to Belle’s face. She despised how that description made her womanhood tingle.

“Pirate, you do remember we are probably the last two people that the town would suspect of doing _that_ very thing.” Her hand outlined his jaw as he watched her with his hand and hook behind his head.

“I’m aware, that’s what makes this so fun.”

“But isn’t it so much fun, letting this be our dirty secret. No one has to know we are sex friends.”

“Sex friends?” Killian couldn’t help but raise a brow at her comment.

“You know,” Belle began, “Friends who have sex. Hence the sex friends label.”

“Hmm.” Killian had never heard Belle put that label on whatever they had going on between them before. It was strange hearing her explain what she thought of him.

The two eyed one another unsure if they were on the same page or not about the topic. Neither one of them seemed to want to contribute more to the conversation.

The room grew eerily quiet and suddenly Belle needed air. “I need to clear my thoughts.” She admitted wishing more than anything her life wasn’t an actual mess.

“Aye, you should do that then.” He gave her a once look over before she crawled out of his bed. “Just be safe, call me if anything strange comes up. Alright.” His tone was fully of worry.

“I’ll see you later Killian” She smiled through the war on her mind.

“I’ll look forward to it.”

“Thanks for this by the way. You don’t understand how much it means to me how supportive you’ve been through all of this.” She said as she watched him slightly shift positions on the bed. “You turned out to be an amazing friend.” Friend was the word she could not for the life of her quit using around Killian.

“Not a problem.” He declared as his eyes fluttered looking like they were about to shut at any point. “Us lone wolves have got to stick together.”

“I’m not a lone wolf.” She questioned her response after the words left her mouth. After all, she did bond with Killian at first because they both were alone in the city without any friends. And they both appreciate comfortable silence. Maybe she was a bit of a loner and she had never realized it.

“Luv, trust me you are.” He winked and all Belle could do was roll her eyes and exit his room leaving him to sleep the morning off. 

* * *

As Belle walked down the steps of the Jolly Roger, she couldn’t help but admire the small waves crashing against the ship causing it to rock ever so slightly. She was never the biggest fan of the ocean but in that moment, it seemed to bring her peace.

Using that peace, she felt she decided to clear her thoughts by walking a few miles along the coast line. She usually avoided walking on the actual sand due to its difficulty and instead remained on the wooden docks, but today felt different.

After a few minutes of walking aimlessly, Belle found a neat spot far away from any major places in town to sit in the sand. She exhaled and immediately her eyes felt drawn in by the tide coming in and out.

Belle needed a breather from the hectic fast paced days that she had been having all week. Dealing with the break-in at the library and all the maintenance of getting things back into shape was exhausting enough already, now she had to deal with the one person she never thought she would have to with again. She was such a fool for thinking Rumple would stay away. She wanted to kick herself for not realizing it sooner when she saw the fixed teacup. It was him, and even then, her intuition told her so. But she refused to believe it then. Of course, he was back, it was her curse and it was one she sold herself to. Thinking back to the day that she sold her soul to Rumple as his slave, she couldn’t even say she regretted it. No matter all the pain it has caused her in the past 30+ years. It was what was best for her village, even though it wasn’t the best thing for her. Come to think of it, having a one-night stand with Killian was the only selfish thing she had ever done.

Her mind went back to the day she found Merlin’s gauntlet. The way she broke down after she found out his real weakness was not her as he always claimed but his dagger. Her skin crawled at the memory. She was so desperate to see the good in Rumple when they first met, that she believed the Dark One would trade her life for one of his thousand relics. She was nothing to him then and she was nothing to him now.

Perhaps she was just that to him? Another one of his relics that he wanted to put in his storage.

Belle could feel her body on the verge of a breakdown. Her emotions were all out of sorts and she knew it didn’t help that for the 3rdtime in the past few weeks she found herself moaning Captain Hook’s name. She never expected **_any_** of it at all.

It was too much for her. Everything felt like it was caving down on her.

“Get yourself together babe.” A deep voice belonging to a woman spoke.

Belle gasped unsure of where it came from. She was sure she was alone, she looked in every direction and there was not a soul in sight.

“In here.” The voice teased. “Come in.”

Belle traced the direction of the voice and it seemed to be coming from the water. She stood up and walked closer to where the tide came in and allowed her feet to get slightly wet.

“Who are you?” Belle called out.

“Let me give you a hint.” The woman called out as Belle shouted out feeling a sharp suctioning pain around her ankle. She looked down and instantly she recognized who the black and purple tentacle belonged to.

Ursula.

“What do you want.” Belle called out to the sea witch desperately trying to free her ankle as the tentacle worked its way up her leg and began to constrict around her.

As Belle’s body weakened, Ursula used that to her advantage and yanked on Belle’s body knocking her past the shallow water. As the water began to cover Belle’s body Ursula was able to use that to her advantage once again and pull Belle into the deeper waters.

Soon Belle had to breathe in gasps as her body was being bobbed above and under water. Attempting to fight off Ursula’s tentacles became futile as by now Belle no longer had the advantage of being out of the water. In addition, Belle’s body was exhausted from kicking and attempting to pull off the grasp Ursula had around her body.

“What could you possibly want with me?” Belle called out to Ursula as she had brought her up from under the water. Water was in her nose and throat. She could feel the deep burning sensation in her lungs at that point. “Kill me already if you want, but this has to stop.”

Belle’s words caused Ursula to finally reveal her face and not just her tentacles. As the woman stared down Belle with her hazzle eyes she brought the two of them closer to the shore.

“Kill you?” The woman laughed. “Why kill you when using you is so much more fun.”

“What did Rumple do now?” Belle couldn’t help but ask. Of course, it had to do with him. It **always **did.

Finally, Belle felt the sand under her, and she tried her best to stand on the shore, but Ursula’s grip remained holding her down.

“You haven’t heard? Your old man wants to change the story. He promised me he would get the author to rewrite all villains’ stories -including mine-but something tells me not to trust him.”

The cold began to paralyze Belle’s body as she could feel herself shaking practically going into shock. Maine wasn’t exactly the state to go swimming in the ocean in the winter.

“You’re not wrong to not trust him.” Belle’s words shocked the sea witch.

“Tsk tsk tsk, he didn’t say you two were going through a lovers quarrel.”

“It’s not a quarrel. I’m divorcing him.” Belle admitted bluntly. The words felt good leaving her mouth.

“You’re a feisty girl aren’t you.” Ursula studied Belle as time after time she kept attempting to break free from her tentacles like if it was even possible with how exhausted she was.

“I just want to be left _alone_ Ursula.” She used the sea witches name in hopes to lure her into a release.

“Don’t we all want something we can’t ever truly have.” Ursula retorted.

Belle heard footsteps in the sand behind her but she was unable to turn and study who they belonged to due to Ursula’s constriction.

“Let her go and I’ll give you something you’ve always wanted back.” Belle’s eyes widened as she realized the voice belonged to Killian.

Killian looked calm and collected as he neared the truly frightening sea witch. One of Ursula’s tentacles left Belle’s body and now rested on Killian’s face. He stiffened his posture slightly as if sizing her up, but he did not flitch or hesitate as the slimly appendage studied the pirate.

“You still have it don’t you?” Ursula asked in a desperate tone.

Belle sat on the sand still shuttering at the cold, confused as to the what the relationship between Killian and Ursula could be. She didn’t care much but they seemed to know one another. All she could do pinned to the sandy ground was watch as she hoped Killian knew what he was getting himself into.

“Yes.” Killian said.

“You bluff pirate.” The sea witch growled.

“Allow me?” Killian raised his hands in surrender, and she pulled back from him slightly allowing him to open his leather coat. Ursula’s eyes glowed at the sight of a conch being brought to light as Killian slightly raised it. “It’s yours if she’s free to go.”

Belle gasped out loud full of heavy breaths and Ursula’s grip fully left her body. Her ribs felt sore and bruised from the constant pressure. As she ached, she still felt relief sweep through her as she watched Killian bargaining for her.

“Yes.” Ursula purred holding on to the item.

Killian extended his arm for Belle who slightly struggled to walk towards him. Once she reached him, she used his hand and body for support.

“It won’t give you back your voice but…the person who enchanted this conch can.” Killian said watching Ursula hold onto the conch dearly full of admiration.

“I know who that is.” Ursula replied not removing her eyes from the conch.

“Do you know how to find him?” Killian asked.

“To be honest…no.” The answer appeared to defeat Ursula as she finally brought her eyes back up to meet Kilian’s and Belle’s.

“Is it something or somewhere that your heart desires _the most_?” Belle found the energy to speak. Her voice felt raspy as her throat was still burning with salt water.

“It is.”

“Then you can have the gauntlet you wanted all those years ago. It yours.” Ursula raised a brow suspecting Belle wanted something in return. “Truly. All I’d like is for you to do good and find what it is that makes you happy. No more villainy.”

“No one can be that good?” Ursula questioned.

“I’m not.” Belle reassured her still holding Killian for support. “But I try to be.”

“You were good once Ursula.” Killian spoke.

“Deal. The gauntlet will lead me to father. I’ll leave Storybrooke. I promise.”

Belle couldn’t help but smile at Killian as they retrieved the relic from the antique shop and said goodbye to Ursula. She actually gave them a real hug and not just a painful constriction with her tentacles. They truly had changed her story and although they couldn’t erase her past, they fixed her future.

* * *

“For a second or two I thought she might’ve been a scorned lover.” Belle teased as they reached the front steps of her porch.

Killian grinned his handsome devilish grin. He knew his reputation was no secret.

“I should shower and pray I don’t have frost bite.” She looked downwards at Killian’s coat that was now around her body. It was surprisingly warm even though it was leather. Maybe it was enchanted for all she knew?

“You do that.” Killian said coolly.

“Would you like to join?” Belle purred bumping her hand against his.

“Trust me, I’d like nothing more.”

“But…” Belle waited.

“Henry called while you looked for the relic in the shop, he said something was up with Emma.” As her words dragged on Belle nodded indicating she understand. She couldn’t help but feel a tinge of jealousy as the blonde’s name was mentioned. It was wrong of her, _so wrong_ , but she couldn’t change how she felt.

Killian eyed her up and down and finally they bid each other goodbye. Belle stopped as she began to walk to her door and turned around to see Killian leaving.

“Wait.” She called out watching as he skid to a halt.

His eager eyes awaited what she had to say.

“If it was anyone else, would you have still bargained that conch.” It was a question that had been burning in the back of her mind since it happened. Killian was a ruthless pirate before Storybrooke and ruthless people like that tend to not be so quick to give up leverage they have against people unless it serves them a purpose.

“No.” He replied with a twisted smile that made her want to kiss him.

“I figured.” Belle replied watching the pirate disappear as he turned the corner at the end of her street.

* * *

As Killian neared the meeting point that Henry had asked to meet him at, his mind drew to Belle which seemed to be the usual lately. He couldn’t believe someone so good and so pure existed in his life and genuinely cared for him. It scared him how much he cared for her.

“Regina. Emma.” Killian nodded at the two women. “Henry. Baelfire.” He noticed them in the distance.

“Henry said you saw Ursula.” Regina spoke up.

“Yes. She has left Storybrooke. I can guarantee she won’t be an issue.” Killian briefly explained his encounter with the sea witch.

“Good one less villain to worry about.” Regina nodded looking pleased.

“What about the rest?” Killian dared to ask looking around at everyone’s expression of dread.

“I took care of Zelena. She’s been stripped away of her magic and is now rotting in a jail cell.” Regina replied.

“And I killed Cruella Deville.” Emma said in a shaky voice that was practically a whisper.

“You what?” Killian couldn’t help but ask.

“She uh-she was threatening Henry. She said she would kill him. So, I killed her before…before I knew she couldn’t kill. I just-.” Emma looked rough and he truly sympathized for her. He had never seen her at such a breaking point.

“It’s ok Emma.” Baelfire whispered into her ear and brought her into a tight embrace as her eyes still stared off into the distance.

Henry watched his mother unravel in front of him and Killian could tell Henry felt guilty.

“Snow White and Charming took care of Maleficent.” Regina decided to add shifting the conversation away from Emma’s painful experience.

“Took care of? How the hell do you get rid of a dragon.” Killian scoffed remembering the beast that was Maleficent. He had only encountered her less than 5 times but that enough for him to know that was a woman he would never mess with.

“By finding her daughter.” Regina smiled as she felt joy for her old friend.

“Who knew she even had a daughter?”

“Apparently she’s an even bigger bitch than her mother but I think soon enough she’ll be on our side.” He couldn’t help but laugh at Regina’s comment.

“So now all we have to worry about is the Dark One.” Killian eyed Baelfire. “No offense.”

“None taken.” Baelfire stepped forward releasing his grip on Emma who still bore a painful expression. “Contrary to what a few of you might think of me.” His eyes zeroed in on Killian, “I’m nothing like my old man. I don’t agree with what he’s doing and even if it means hurting him, I will help you all. You have my word.”

Killian never doubted Baelfire. He knew him and the crocodile shared blood and quite literally nothing else.

“Ursula mentioned something along the lines of the Dark One attempting to rewrite his story. Would anyone know what she meant by that?” Regina’s eyes went wide at Killian’s comment.

“Yes. Fuck we need to find the author.” Regina looked at Emma and Henry as the two of them seemed to have a clear understanding of who the author was and how to find whoever that was.

“Do you need my help?” Killian asked.

Regina shook her head, “No. Not for now. But keep your phone on in case anything comes up.” The raven-haired former queen spoke as she began to walk away with Henry and Emma in tow.

Killian and Baelfire gave each other a once look over as they turned in opposite directions and left the meeting point in the forest.

* * *

It had been weeks since Belle had taken a good long bath. Usually her schedule didn’t allow her for it, and she’d have to settle for a quick 15-minute shower. Baths never failed to bring her memory back to her life at the castle as a princess, when she would take long hot baths daily as the servant girls filled her bath with wonderful scents and braided her hair. It was already another life time ago to Belle.

The hot water felt delightful against her skin. Once she scrubbed off all the grime and sea water that her eventful day had brought upon her, she drained the tub of the dirty water and then filled it once more with clean warmer water for her to just relax. Her body opened like a lotus allowing the water to reach every corner and inch of her.

As her hand and loofa trailed against her exposed skin, she couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like if Killian was in the tub with her. What would he be being doing with her? How quickly could he make her orgasm in a tub. Releasing her grip on the loofa, Belle smiled as her hand slowly crept downwards to her center.

A soft moan escaped Belle’s mouth as her fingers entered herself. Her legs spread open wider as she adjusted herself and rested her back against the marble of the tub. As she pressed in and out of herself her eyes couldn’t help but roll back entertaining her naughtiest thoughts.

“Please tell me you left your door open so that I could walk in on this.” Killian’s voice quickly brought her out of her near orgasm.

If it were anyone else, she would’ve been red at the cheeks, but the way he eyed her up and down indicated he clearly liked what he had seen.

“Don’t stop on account of me, please your highness, continue.”

“Get in.” Belle demanded with confidence.

Killian didn’t wait around for her to ask twice. His shirt and pants were off in seconds before he entered the tub and shortly after Belle. As they grinded against one another water began to splash out causing Belle’s bathroom floor to be soaked.


	5. Calm Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the townspeople in Storybrook still wonder what Rumple could be up to, Belle finds some calm before the storm with Killian and a few other unexpected people. However the calm before the storm doesn't last long and Belle is in for a realization that will leave her feeling empty.

Belle and Killian were still soaking wet from their eventful dip in the tub when they came tumbling out of her bathroom. Bits of soap bubbles still clung to their nude bodies here and there, but they didn’t seem to mind one bit. They were glued together at the mouth, his hand gripped tightly against her back holding them together.

If it wasn’t for the grip under Belle’s bedroom accent rug the two of them would for sure have fallen over trying to make their way to her bed. But even then, a fall would never stop them from their carnal instincts for one another. 

“Can’t say I’ve ever done that before.” Killian said as Belle’s mouth left his and began to trail down his neck. A soft moan escaped his lips and she sucked with determination on the most sensitive areas.

“What?” Belle pulled away in shock. “ _The_ Captain Hook has never had sex in a bath tub.” Her voice was that of a teasing tone.

“No.” Killian replied as they stopped just in front of her bed. “Now open those pretty legs up for me.” He growled pushing her back into the bed.

She grinned ear to ear at this new roughness inside of him. She was enjoying every second of it.

“That’s it princess.” Killian leaned forward bringing his knees to the floor as Belle spread her legs at the very edge of the bed frame. His eyes beamed at the sight of her beautiful exposed center.

Belle landed a heel on Killian’s chest as he stood tall over her. He softly began to massage her feet and work his way down to her calves. Belle’s back curled as the delightful sensation of Killian’s soft touch and peppered kisses surged through her body.

 _“Please,”_ A soft voice escaped her lips as she quivered under his touch.

“My pleasure,” Before the words even left his mouth, his tongue began to work on her. Her eyes rolled back in euphoria as her hands gripped against the sheets. Killian softly nibbled her sensitive buddle of nerves and Belle couldn’t help but yelp in pleasure. He was being rougher than usual, and Belle could tell things were about to be very different. In fact, it delighted her.

Moans and heavy pants left Belle’s mouth as Kilian’s mouth worked wonders on her. Her legs began to close against Killian’s head until his hand brought her legs spread open again. She bit her lip attempting to conceal how turned on she was, as if it were merely possible.

Her hands ran through his raven hair as she watched him suck and slurp her. His devilish eyes glanced up towards hers and as they met her mouth watered. He had never looked so damn hot as he did with his face between her thighs. She was going to come soon, and she could no longer hold back as much as she wanted to.

“ **Killian**.” Her breath was full of warmth and want. She couldn’t’ be patient anymore and she pulled on his hair harder than she had before.

He knew exactly what she wanted.

Without a further word in one swift movement Killian surged inside her. No anticipation, no teasing and absolutely no warning. She was so wet that there was absolutely no struggle.

She gasped with delight. There was a slight pain as he filled her completely all at once, but it was the kind of pain that turned her on, it was just right.

“ _Harder_.” Belle moaned under her breath as Killian pressed his body against her.

Killian instantly responded to her and began to gyrate his hips in a faster pace, slamming himself in and out of her.

“You’re absolutely naughty.” He purred into her ear.

The harder he dove into her, the rougher he was with her. Belle’s fingernails began to scratch against Killian’s back. Separating from her slightly, Killian used his hand to trace down her bare chest and bring in one of her round perky breasts into his mouth. Belle gasped as he bit down roughly against her nipple. He teased her with a dashing smile before he returned back to sucking on her breast leaving painful purple marks against her chest.

His movements began more forceful and pretty soon they were quite literally rocking her bed and her headboard was banging against her wall, hard.

“Turn over.” Killian commanded. His tone was harsh but as Belle met his eyes, she saw the same softness she always did in him.

“Aye aye.” She teased doing as instructed.

Once on her stomach she paused briefly as she neared the center of the bed to observe Killian. His stomach was hovering just slightly above her as he stared admiring her backside. She was absolutely beautiful. Her every curve was damn perfection.

As Killian entered her once again his member entered her at a deeper angle than ever before. She swallowed hard as the pleasure overtook her. It was a position Belle had never been in before and just after a few moments, she loved it.

“ **Harder.** ” Belle shouted between pants as he pushed in and out of her. The only sound other than their moans was skin slapping against skin. Killian was really giving into her.

“You’re filthy princess.” Killian growled in her ear slowly biting down on her neck and shoulder. His hand caressed her hair before he brought her braid into his palm.

“I’m filthy just for _you_.” Belle moaned as Killian slightly tugged on her hair as an added support to thrust harder.

She could tell he wanted to pull her hair; it was something that she had never done before, but she couldn’t deny her curiosity was peeked.

“Pull it.” She said in a commanding tone. It was the only reassurance Killian needed before he carefully yanked her hair allowing for it to fall out of her braid. Every inch of her body felt absolute lust and desire.

Belle’s body began to shiver as she felt a truly dark sexual high. Her orgasm was building, and she was so close.

“Come for me princess.” Killian whispered in her ear as her eyes watered feeling the orgasm build. Her sex throbbed as the pirate violently pushed in and out of her. They came together and moaned as they climaxed. As Killian pulled out his member, he slightly spilled in her and on her back. She giggled with a teasing look as she rested flat on her stomach looking over her shoulder.

“So much for _we should stop_.” Killian mimicked her words back to Belle. She rolled her eyes knowing damn well what she said.

“Do you think mother superior could hear us?” Belle asked watching Killian head to the bathroom to grab a towel.

“Let her hear us. To hell with us.” Killian replied as Belle giggled, wiping his semen off of her back. After tossing the towel to the side, his hand couldn’t help but grab a handful of her behind.

“Have you ever-”

“No.” Belle replied interrupting him as if reading his mind. “Don’t you get any ideas pirate.”

The grin on his face indicated she was clearly right.

“I was just curious.” He justified his question still admiring her perfectly round butt. Killian brought himself to his knees and simply rested his head against Belle’s butt as she snickered wondering what he was doing. “It’s just so perfect.” He murmured allowing her to feel a hum of vibration against her skin.

“You’re the best sex I’ve ever had.” Killian pressed a kiss against her butt. His hand wandered against her curves.

“Really?” Belle couldn’t help but ask for reassurance. Her tone was filled with insecurities and she despised it. Was he just saying that because she was completely naked in front of him after he had his way with her? After _all_ the woman he had been with?

“Yes.” Killian replied with his mouth trailing kisses down her behind as he slowly began to open her legs up exposing her womanhood. “I’m addicted to your very taste”

Belle grinned knowing what was coming next.

“I could do this for hours.” Killian said breathing against her already tender lips. She was sore from the sex, but his tongue felt so good slipping into her folds that she had absolutely zero complaints.

“Oh, please do.” Belle moaned out as he quickened his pace.

Belle came again in minutes. Her body was exhausted and ached.

“Sometimes I forget that we aren’t normal and that outside of this house we have bigger issues lurking at every corner.” Belle spoke nestled against Killian’s chest. His body was warm and cozy.

“I have a feeling it won’t always be like this.” Killian replied looking down at the brunette. She had her leg wrapped around him allowing him to once again admire her curves.

“How did things go with Emma, I forgot to ask earlier.” Belle tilted her head to stare at Killian. It felt a tad bit strange mentioning the blondes name as the two lay in bed under the sheets nude together. She wondered if Killian felt the same way.

“It seems all the villains are out of Storybrooke now, all but Maleficent.” Belle raised her brow at the mention of the dragon she knew. “But she’s not a threat to us anymore.”

“That leaves just one person left.” Belle hitched her breath knowing exactly who that was.

“I don’t want to think about him while I’m lying naked next to you.” The words Killian said were meant to tease but Belle couldn’t deny that there was some truth behind them. She didn’t intend to fall into bed with her ex-husband’s greatest enemy, but it just happened.

Eventually Belle and Killian fell asleep together and spent the day in their bubble away from the rest of Storybrooke. No one called them or texted them and that meant that for the time being the town was standing still, yet deep down she knew Rumple had to be up to something, plotting.

* * *

The next morning Belle awoke and saw Killian still deep in slumber and decided to leave him alone while she walked a few blocks down to attend the Sunday farmers market. She needed to buy some groceries after all.

She wore a beige oversized coat and black denim jeans in leu of one of her usual flowy autumnal dresses as the wind was a little cooler than usual. Before passing the threshold of her home, she reached for a plaid scarf hanging from the key rack next to the entry door. She didn’t have time to examine if Killian had left any of his usually markings on her neck of clavicle so she thought it best to mask herself with a scarf as a precaution.

Walking through the stands and carts full of venders she spotted a few people she knew. Mary Margaret was there selling candy apples. Ironic. Belle was polite and smiled and waved at her, they shared a brief exchange of words until Mary Margaret’s baby James cooed and demanded attention.

August and Geppetto had their own booth as well. Selling little wooden toys that the kids of Storybrook really seemed to love.

“Belle.” A cheerful voice beamed from the fruit cart a few steps away. In the distance Ruby and Granny waved and flagged her down.

“Ruby.” Belle smiled and hugged the woman in the red hood. “Granny, how are you two?”

The three chatted for a few minutes on different topics, Belle could tell they were careful not to bring up Rumple. She hated that people felt on their toes around her but at least that meant she didn’t have to answer any weird questions about him. Granny talked about the restaurant and a few new dishes she wanted to add to the menu.

“How’s the shop been going for you.” Belle eyed Ruby referring to her lingerie shop. It was a scandal for the first few months that it was open but eventually everyone opened up to it.

“Ooooh I’ve been meaning to tell you!” Ruby’s eyes opened wide. “I saw Killian Jones there the other day. He bought this cute little blue lacy number. I can’t help but wonder who he’s sleeping with. It’s not like this town is _booming_ with options.”

“Oh, that man is sex on legs.” Granny added riling a laugh from the two of them. “Whoever she is, is one lucky gal.”

Belle couldn’t help but blush even though Ruby and Granny had no idea that they were actually talking about Belle.

“You know now that I think about it, you two have been pretty chummy lately!” Ruby’s eyes lit up and Belle could feel her heart stop really not liking where the conversation was heading. “Do you know who it is.” Ruby’s hand reached out to touch Belle lightly on the shoulder. “Oh my god I bet you do, scandalous!”

“No, we’re not really all that close.” Belle lied through her teeth nervous her face would give off any semblance of her dishonesty. Truth be told, Belle was an awful liar. She never lied; it wasn’t in her very nature. But she couldn’t exactly tell Ruby and Granny that her and Killian were sex friends.

“Boo, guess I’ll just have to do some digging.” Ruby giggled.

“Oh Ruby, maybe you better just best leave it be.” Belle shrugged unsure of what else to say to get Ruby to drop her curiosity.

“Belle, do you remember what town we live in? Nothing fun or exciting ever happens, I _neeeed_ some juicy drama to feed my soul. You can’t always be such a saint all the time.”

Belle bit her lip as she wanted to say that she was no saint however maybe it was Belle who should just leave things be. Instead, she laughed with her friend and promised her she would fill her in once she discovered Killian’s “secret”.

Belle picked up a few different types of fruits and vegetables from Ruby and Granny’s cart. Just as she turned after paying for the merchandise and bidding them farewell, she practically bumped into Baelfire.

“Oh, sorry.” Belle shouted, holding herself steady from briefly losing her footing.

“No, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to sneak up on you, I was just hoping we could talk.” Baelfire steadied her by placing his hand on her shoulder, she couldn’t help but shutter at his touch. He had his father’s eyes although Baelfire’s were laced with warmness and Rumple’s were always plagued with bitterness and anger. 

“Sure.” Belle replied with a smile averting his gaze.

In all honesty, she did not want to talk to Baelfire. In fact, besides Rumple, he was the last person she would like to talk to. Her and Baelfire were never the best of friends, in fact their relationship was strange. She was married to his father and yet they were the same age. While Baelfire never admitting to finding it strange, Belle couldn’t help but pick up on that anytime the three of them found themselves in each other’s company.

The two of them walked off into the woods nearby to get some peace and quiet as he suggested.

As they walked Belle racked her brain trying to think of what on earth Bealfire wanted to tell her. Belle truly had no idea what to expect but she braced herself for the worst.

“What did you want to talk to me about Baelfire?” Belle raised a brow crossing her hands against her coat. She balled up her fists close to her body suddenly catching the unpleasant winter breeze.

“Please call me Neal.” His soft brown eyes pleaded. “I need to be honest with you.”

“About what?” Now her curiosity was peaked.

“I saw my father. I know what he wants. I wanted to tell you first.”

Belle swallowed hard practically chocking on her saliva. Her mouth felt dry as if she had just inhaled a mouthful of sand and she couldn’t help but feel an ache in her chest. Neal noticed the change in Belle as he spoke. She looked bothered by the mention of the man she wanted nothing to do with. “I know he’s probably the last person you want to talk about, but you deserve to know because his intended actions will affect you the most.”

Belle felt frozen in time as if her boots were planted into the ground. She couldn’t move and she was quite literally paralyzed by the thought. Her heart felt heavy and she wanted to cry. Cry because she was so foolish for thinking she could ever escape him.

“He wants to change his story. All of it.”

“Ursula mentioned that, but is that even possible?” Belle quivered as the words left her motuh with a stutter. It had to be impossible. When Ursula mentioned it, Belle practically scoffed it to a side. Sure, it was unsettling then but, it seemed impossible. It had to be?

“That I don’t know. But if I know my dad, I know with him when there is a will there is a way. And well I do know he has found a person who goes by the Author who can grant him this wish.” He swallowed hard studying Belle’s face. “I’m with you though. That monster has hurt us too many times now.” His hand grazed her shoulder in a comforting way and as Belle stared into Neal’s eyes, she knew he truly cared for her. She could feel this genuine feeling of worry he had for her.

“I appreciate you coming to me Neal.” Belle pressed her lips together and then separated them as they turned white. She was feeling on edge to say the least, “I want you to know that I don’t think your father is a monster-” Belle began but was cut off my Neal.

“No, don’t do that. I don’t need to hear his excuses for him. I’ve heard them time and time again.” Neal was shaking his head clearly unhappy with the direction that Belle’s conversation was going. “He chose to hurt everyone. Me included. Even **you**.” His words hit a sour note.

“Oh, I know. But Neal he’s your father.”

“I know what it’s like to be a father and I would never do that to Henry.”

Belle saw the anger in him that she wished she could make go away. Neal’s anger was that of a small scared boy wishing his father would just be there for him. “You’re an amazing father Neal. And I’m done defending your father, all I wanted to say was he’s not a monster. I know there is love in his heart for you.” With the words said Belle brought a clearly emotional Neal into her arms. She wanted to comfort him. She hated that he felt such horrible things about his own father.

Neal was good. He was purely a good person. Belle knew that much. She had seen how much he tried to get Rumple to change, even in little things. He tried getting him out of his shop more, socializing. But without fail, Rumple always found a reason to criticize Neal.

“I know our relationship is strange but despite the issues you and my father had, I always saw you as family. You were good for him and you gave him your best try. I know you did. No one can ever say you did not give him your best go.” Belle could quite literally cry. Neal had never called her family before. “Just don’t forget, I’m on your side always. And I don’t blame your for leaving him.”

Belle couldn’t find the words to respond. She felt overwhelmed with information.

“Emma’s probably worried sick about where I’ve been.” Neal reached for his phone in his pocket. “I didn’t tell her I was stepping out.” He explained looking down at his phone.

“Yeah, I should go too.” She stumbled on her words as she couldn’t quite say she left Killian naked and alone in her bed without telling him where she went.

“Oh, Neal…one last thing.” She called out to him as he stopped in his tracks.

“What’s that?

“Does he know where I am?” The words gave Belle chills, but it was something she needed to know. She couldn’t just leave it up to chance anymore.

Neal paused, “He’s found you.” Neal slightly titled his head as the word not left his mouth and quickly, she understood what he meant. She was being watched.

“Would you tell me if he knew something about me, something I did that might upset him?” She danced around the words careful to choose them wisely. She needed not admit something that was not yet out in the open. “Something he would want to seek vengeance for.”

“I told you, you could trust me. Of course, I would tell you if you were in danger.” Neal’s brows furrowed slightly in confusion, however he decided not to press her any further on her question. He gave her the answer she wanted, and glimmer of hope remained in her system. Rumple doesn’t know about her and Killian. While she wasn’t necessarily in the clear from Rumple’s wrath, at least she knew no harm would come to Killian.

“Thank you.” Belle sighed allowing herself to relax.

Belle watched as Neal left the forest the two were talking in and as she reached a stump on the ground she decided to sit for a few seconds. She needed to breath. So many things were going on in her life that she felt she couldn’t remember the last time she was alone with her thoughts. The world felt like it would collapse around her.

Would her life ever be normal? Is that even what she wanted?

It took Belle a whole 4 hours before she returned back home, and when she did Killian was long gone. It was for the best because mentally she had a lot to unpack. She needed to be alone with her thoughts and think logically instead of with her womanhood. She needed to leave Killian alone. It was for the best.

Belle looked at herself in the mirror and saw that her eyes were swollen red from her crying. Her braid was undone for wallowing in self-pity on her couch and bed trying to smell the left-over traces of Killian.

“Just this once, I wish you could’ve gotten what you wanted.” Belle eyed herself in the mirror as she spoke directly to herself.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I'm trying to stop writing so many detailed NSFW scenes but since I might not be writing any time soon I'm trying to get it all out of me. Please review! It means everything to me and it lets me know what people like and don't like.


	6. The Book That We Can't Discuss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle and Killian finally have the conversation that Belle has been dreading and now that her thoughts are out in the open she can't help but feel quite literally heartless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for inspiring me to continue writing this, it truly means a lot to me that someone out there actually reads all the crazy ideas that come into my mind. Killian/ Belle is the one ship that I'm so mad was never explored. I feel they could've been great together. So since now OUaT is long over and done with, here I am romanticizing what could've been LOL. Please give me feedback it seriously inspires me to keep writing and thinking of new ways to get my favorite characters in trouble.

“Why do I get the suspicion that you’re avoiding me?” Belle practically spit out her coffee and dropped the mug she had just taken a hearty sip from.

The book she had opened up on her desk on the history of Cleopatra was now stained a soft brown tone as the coffee began to seep in. While the book seemed to survive the spill for the most part, the mug was not so lucky. It was now slightly chipped revealing the porcelain interior.

“Gods you’ve got a real habit for that huh.” Killian quickly reached for some napkins and Belle picked up the book allowing it to drip out the coffee and moved her laptop to another table to protect it from the spillage.

“Bad habit I suppose.” Belle answered clearly plagued with worry for her book but mostly due to the conversation she knew she was about to have.

“The avoiding or the chipping of objects meant for harboring beverages?”

Finally, she met his gaze. She wanted to laugh at his ever-charming comments. Their hands lingered inches away from one another and that alone made Belle’s heart flutter. She wanted him to embrace her and to take in his strong arms and possibly even take her right then and there in the library on her desk. But alas she cared more for Killian’s wellbeing than she cared for her needs. She knew she could not guarantee his safety if Rumple got word or witnessed them together.

Belle had been avoiding Killian for three days now. It was cruel of her, but she simply couldn’t bring herself to tell him they couldn’t be seen together anymore, not even as friends and especially not as sex friends. No matter how much she enjoyed it. She feared Killian would fight her on the topic and therefore she figured it might be best to ignore him. It was a coward move but that’s exactly what she felt like in the moment.

“My are you a detective now?” Belle forced a strong face and mocked him placing her hands on her hips jokingly taunting him.

“No. I’m just an expert on all things relating to women.” He answered as a matter of fact.

“Ah yes, I suppose that much is true.” Belle said as she tossed all the napkins now soaked in coffee into a nearby trash bin.

Killian’s eyed her down silently indicating to her that he would no longer speak until she had some form of answer for him. He crossed his arms and waited.

“Yes. I have been avoiding you.” Belle said it a soft tone as she chewed on her lip feeling overwhelmed by guilt. She should’ve told him the truth instead of icing him out but every time she was even around him all she wanted to do was fall into his arms. It was an impossible topic. But then again, she couldn’t help but think if things between them were ever going to end easy.

“Let me write down that book title for you.” Belle stated rather loudly. Far louder than she normally spoke. Killian couldn’t help but feel suspicious by her behavior, but he pretended to follow along as she gathered a pen and a paper.

_I’m being watched. Not safe._

Belle couldn’t dare write down Rumple’s name. It even hurt to think of his name. She feared he would somehow be summoned by it. It was foolish as even she knew he didn’t have that kind of magic but at this point, Belle would never doubt that Rumple would stop at anything at this point.

Killian noted the fear in her eyes. It took everything out of him not to rip up her note and tell her he didn’t care whether Rumple killed him or not. However, the idea that maybe she cared for his safety arose in his mind. While it was morbid to feel happiness over her fear for his death, Killian couldn’t help it. She cared for him. It more obvious now than ever. She longed for his safety.

“There’s no way this _book_ could at the very least be _discussed_.” It was obvious that Killian was speaking in metaphors but yet, Belle found it difficult to understand what more could he want. She was granting him an out for whatever was going on between them. He would be safe. He would no longer have his fate tied to the Dark One’s ex-wife.

“No.” Belle pressed her lips together watching the realization that she was serious dawned on Killian. Oddly to her, he looked hurt.

And he was. Killian was upset that Belle thought it best to not consult him on a matter that should have included him. Whatever was going on between them was his doing as much as it was hers. They should’ve been in it together, but here she was essentially telling him to get lost.

“Alright. If that’s what you want.”

It’s not.” Belle wanted to shout. She wanted to plead that he needed to understand the danger they were both in. She wanted what was best for him and unfortunately that wasn’t her. Not when she had a maniacal ex-husband with restored magic watching her from a distance.

“If you need me you know where I’ll be.” Killian scoffed in a hasty tone as he departed from the library. Belle knew he met the bar and for some reason that made her feel even worse than she already did. She knew the bar was a place he drowned out his sorrows and she hated that it was because of her.

More than anything she hated that they couldn’t even be honest with one other and they had to use metaphors to discuss the end of their friendship.

* * *

Without Killian, Belle was lonely. Her home felt odd without him sleeping in her bed. She was getting used to his soft snores throughout the night. His touch. The way he looked at her hungrily when their eyes meant in the early hours of the morning. The way he would ravish her.

Belle wanted to sprawl herself out on her bed and just think about exactly how much she missed Killian but then the thought that Rumple might be watching killed any excitement she had been feeling.

As Belle turned the corner down her hall towards the kitchen, she heard an odd sound she was all too familiar with.

“I need a favor.” She suddenly heard a woman’s voice say as a cloud of smoke appeared in front of her. The unexpected intrusion in her home caused her to slightly shout. “Oh sorry. I shouldn’t have appeared so close.” The raven haired reformed Evil Queen smiled.

Although it was Regina and not Rumple, Bell was still paralyzed with shock. For a split second she honestly thought she was going to come face to face with the Dark One himself. It made her realize how ill prepared she was if the occasion ever arose.

 _“Can I just get a fucking break here?”_ Bell shouted overcome with regret as she realized she said the words aloud and not mentally.

Regina was shocked to say the least. She just battered her brown eyes a few times as they stared in silence.

“I’m....sorry.” Regina’s apology fell flat.

Belle rolled her eyes and stood up, “no no it’s ok… sorry I was just lost in thought.” Belle began.

“So, about that favor.” Her eyes looked like they wanted to trail on with the conversation but needed her consent first. Geez, Regina sure didn’t beat around the bush.

“Well that depends what is it?”

“I’m going to need your heart…to control what you do.” Belle couldn’t take her eyes off of Regina, she couldn’t help but feel like it was a joke. “Don’t give me that look. I know it’s a lot to ask but it’s urgent and it has to do with checking up on Rumpelstiltskin. I tried to talk to him… but he keeps shutting me out and I think you’re the only person he would reveal his secrets to.”

She supposed she thought too soon.

“I couldn’t-” Belle began shaking her head and backing away from the Evil Queen. She felt a lump in her throat and a pain in her chest.

“We are running out of time and options.” Regina spoke again in a softer tone.

What Regina should’ve said was _you really have no other option_. It would’ve made Belle respect Regina much more. But alas Regina knew a way to guilt people into doing what she wanted. Getting what she wanted was her specialty. All Regina had to do was shoot her a pleading look and instantly Belle knew how desperate she was.

“You really think he would tell me what he plans to do?” Belle took a step back from Regina filling with uncertainty. Her stomach twisted in knots just thinking about coming face to face with Rumple. But it made sense if Regina used her heart to control her. Belle was too much of a mess to even speak to him, she was too angry to even see him. There was no way she herself could face him. This was truly the only way.

“I can’t believe I’m saying this but alright. Just…give it back as soon as you’re done.” Belle paused and took a deep breath and then gestured for Regina to get it over with. If she thought on about the topic for a second longer, she would make herself sick with worry.

“Ok. I will warn you. This WILL hurt.” Regina raised a brow with her palm to Belle’s chest.

“I know. This isn’t my first-” Belle shuttered at the piercing sensation in her chest. She couldn’t decide what hurt the most, the temporarily stretching sensation of her skin or the stinging she felt every time Regina’s hand moved in her chest trying to grip the heart. Belle stumbled to her knees hitting her hardwood flooring as Regina pulled her heart out.

Her heart practically glowed against the subtle fog the winter had brought that evening. It was crystal white without a speck of darkness in it. That was shocking to even Belle herself.

“It’s so pure.” Regina commented as she analyzed the lack of darkness in it.

“Thanks…I think?” Belle questioned the comment with a puzzled look on her face. “So, what now.”

“I suppose you can go about your usual routine for now and then when the time is right, I’ll forge a note to send to Gold to meet you by the fountain where you two got married, just to really weaken him up. When it’s time I’ll take over you and get to work.” Regina’s eyes glazed over just thinking about destroying Gold.

“Wait, I am not ok with that. Rumple is an evil cruel man, but he doesn’t deserve that…” Belle wanted to grab the heart out of Regina’s hand and get it back but her lack of empathy in her chest didn’t allow her to move. She stayed still.

“Really? After all that man has done to you, you still can’t do this to him? Wow. That’s kind of impressive…there really is such a thing as being too good.” Regina shrugged and with a puff of smoke she was gone as usual.

* * *


	7. Heartless and Angry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle finally is made aware of someone who has done her really wrong and in result she lashes out at them. Heartless and angry, Belle and Regina finally come face to face with Rumple.

Life went on for Belle like normal. She mingled around town trying her best to mainly keep her head down and then when night came, she went home. When the sun rose the next day, she went to work just like usual.

Working at the library without a heart, felt strange for Belle. It felt like she was going through the motions without fully living. Every time she looked at a book, she felt no connection with it, it was like she did not care about anything. She’s had her heart ripped out before, but it was never for an extended period of time. It was just whenever Rumple would want to be cruel and play tricks on her when she was his maid that she had been removed of her heart. But this time was different, she felt like she was having an outer body experience. She felt everything but it was like she literally could care less. Emotionally, she was nonexistent. Without her ogling at every book and rereading chapters from her favorite novels every now and then, she actually got a lot of work done. More than she ever had to be honest. She worked in silence, not a sway, hum or step in her work. By the time the library was on the verge of closing she had finished every single thing she had to do to finally reopen the library. Granted, the window was still broken from the attempted break-in but that was someone else’s problem.

The weather was feeling warmer than the morning and if Belle had her heart, she knew she would’ve wanted to walk around town to enjoy the amazing weather, but heartless Belle just wanted to go home. She was only half a block away from her home when she bumped into Will Scarlet who looked ever so surprised to see her.

“Belle?” Will called out as she almost didn’t stop to greet him.

“Oh, hey Will.” She responded icily.

“Did you get my flowers?” He asked with a smug grin on his face.

“That I did.”

“I’ve been asking around town for you. I’ve missed you.’ His smile looked pathetic to her and she couldn’t help but feel annoyance.

“Why would you do that? We went on one date Will.”

“I thought we were hitting it off? You seemed really into me. I still remember our kiss.” She wanted nothing more than to feel some sort of emotion for him but without her heart she felt empty. She didn’t even know how to respond without hurting him. But in reality, heartless Belle didn’t care if she hurt him.

“I’ve been really busy…sorry.” The apology sounded flat and unenthusiastic, but she literally could not control it. She wanted to avoid the interaction as much as she could, so she simply started walking away with her hands in her wool beige coat.

“Wait Belle.” Will ran in her direction after he stood for a moment analyzing what was even happening. Clearly, he had never seen her act this way before.

“What.” Her irritated tone caused further confusion from Will.

“Is this because of what I did?” His voice lowered a decibel.

“Don’t know. What did you do?” She asked not truly caring. Will mistook her vague expression as sarcasm

“Dang it! It is, ain’t it.” Will started to pace around confused. “Killian said he wouldn’t tell you that it was me who broke into your bloody library after a drunken night if I didn’t tell anyone he practically killed me. What a wanker. I should’ve known with the two of yeh acting like best of mates lately.”

“What?” She stared blankly confused now more than ever. “It was you?” Finding out who broke into her library stroke a chord of anger strangely enough. She couldn’t believe it was Will. “How dare you!” She shouted grabbing him by the collar on his shirt, channeling all her rage onto shoving him forward.

“Rats. You didn’t know did you.” Will picked himself up off the ground.

“No. But now thankfully I do.” She shoved him again rising a laugh out of him. “This isn’t funny.”

“I’m sorry, you’re just too adorable when you’re upset.” Will admitted as he kept his distance from her.

“You’re a real asshole. How could you have the nerve to try to court me knowing you did that to my library.”

“Well see at first I just wanted to make it up to you, but now I really like you Belle. I didn’t know you were a cool girl until after.” Her hand raised and Belle was ready to slap him across the face when she felt a hand holding her back. She bubbled with anger and then turned around to see who was behind her.

“Killian?” Belle asked in a more relaxed tone than she had used to yell at Will.

“Thanks a lot for that mate, you’re a real pal aye.” Will called recovering from his fear of Belle.

“Get lost Scarlet.” Killian growled out still holding Belle’s arm as she finally lowered it.

It had been more than a week since she’d seen Killian and more than 5 days that she didn’t have a heart. Initially, not having heart had made her forget about Killian but somehow in the dead of night, he still crept up in her thoughts. Why? Was it her body that ached for him? Why him?

Suddenly realization struck her. Killian withheld something from her. He knew who broke into her library even before they started having sex.

“You mind telling me what that was all about.” Belle turned to face the pirate as Will ran away from them in genuine fear of Killian. “Why didn’t you tell me?” She was angry now.

“I’m sorry.” His face dropped as if he was disappointed in himself. “I didn’t want you or anyone else for that matter to know that I lost my temper on him. It wasn’t my finest hour.”

“I wouldn’t have judged you Killian. I’ve seen your temper firsthand pirate and believe me it doesn’t scare me.” She meant every single word.

“You’re not mad?” He asked reacting to her body language.

“It isn’t your fault Will chose to do that.” Even though deep down she knew if she had her heart back, she might be hurt or feel sensitive about the topic, she truly in the moment did not care. It meant the world to her that Killian even cared what people thought about him. In a way it changed the way she saw him.

“I’ve missed you.” Killian admitted eying the brunette full of lust and possibly a hint of something else.

“As have I.” Belle answered without skipping a beat. Her doe eyes quickly observed her surrounding and without thinking she asked, “Would you care to join me for some tea?”

The words elated Killian. He smiled a toothy grin and hoped he would get to have the conversation with Belle that he had been longing for.

“How about I drink the rest of the rum in my flask while you have tea.” Killian asked. 

“Deal”

They reached Belle’s home within a few minutes. Their hands no longer were intertwined but every now and then they bumped into each other causing Killian to send a small smile in her direction. Belle wished she could feel happy, but she just felt empty and well…heartless.

“You sure you didn’t want any of this tea?” Belle called as she poured the kettle into a little teacup. She stared vaguely at the teacup and felt a surprise when her heart did not reminisce about the chipped teacup that once depicted her love for Rumple. Not even the coffee mug that she had chipped the morning she ended things with Killian. _Not having a heart had its pros and cons._

“Trust me luv, I’m sure.” Killian sat at her dining table that was cluttered with books barely leaving any space for actual dining.

“Sorry about the mess, I don’t exactly have a slew of friends who want to have dinner parties at my house.” She said without a sign of sadness in her tone. She sat in the chair across from him and settled her steaming teacup and kettle on the table.

“No worries. I lived on a ship for over 300 years, I’ve seen messes that would make this place look spotless.” He joked as he rummaged through the books glancing at the titles and then slowly flipping through the pages.

He was all too familiar with her _mess_. He realized she had a habit of apologizing for things that were miniscule. Her mess barely even warranted the term mess, yet he smiled as she shyly began move the books off the dinner table and back onto her bookshelf.

It was a small bookshelf compared to the ones she had back at her library, but every single booked looked as if it had been read a copious amount of times.

After she was done storing her books she sat at the table with him and began to sip her tea.

“Do you ever miss your hand.” Belle asked surprising him with an invasive question. She always wondered but never had the courage to ask.

“Some days. But not always. It is a cruel reminder of the person I was once and the selfish life choices I’ve made.”

“Bravo, nice answer.” Belle caught Killian looking surprised at her response as she sipped on her tea.

“I overheard Will saying you two kissed.” Killian admitted with a smug look on his face. The comment looked like it had been on his mind for a while now.

“Were you spying on me pirate.” Her posh accent was emphasized as she was taken off guard.

“Call it what you will I just was making sure the crocodile wasn’t anywhere near you. After all I said I would keep you safe-” Killian looked down for a second as if collecting his thoughts and then back at her, “Even now.”

The reminder of her impending date with the very crocodile Killian spoke of would’ve probably made her stomach turn, but again like before she literally felt nothing. She saw nothing but honesty and integrity embedded within Killian. He was truly being vulnerable with her.

“Uh- don’t think I’m stalking you or anything, I just wanted to make sure you were safe.”

“I never said that.” She admitted. She knew Killian would never do anything to harm her and, in all honesty, although she despised the thought of being watched from afar, it brought a smile to her face to know Killian cared enough to look out for her.

It was an odd sensation that Belle couldn’t truly put her finger on. She wasn’t happy. She wasn’t angry. But she felt a warmness in her heart. A heart that was not there.

“Now answer my question.” His voice grew demanding quickly changing the conversation.

“Yes. We did share a kiss.” Belle admitted with a smile seeing how Killian’s face dropped. “I guess I kind of just let it happen.” She shrugged almost questioning her own decision.

“He doesn’t strike me as someone that would be your type.”

“And what strikes you as my type.” Belle asked with a grin creeping up on her face. She knew where Killian was heading towards with his questions, but she still enjoyed tugging it out of him. “And if you say evil and old, I’ll kill you.” She held up a finger at him and spoke in a mocking accusing tone.

Killian released a soft genuine breathy laugh. He eyed her with admiration, which caused her to raise a brow in confusion. She wasn’t used to being stared at the way Killian was in that moment. 

“I just don’t see why Scarlet.”

“Am I sensing some jealously from the captain?” She suddenly put her teacup down and inched slightly closer to where he sat. Her hand devilishly found its way on his knee.

In her head she knew she was in the wrong. She was making the first move. But with her heart gone, she couldn’t think logically. All she could think was with her body. And her body wanted him. It craved him.

“I might be.” He admitted as his piercing blue eyes gazed into hers. He was reacting exactly the way she wanted.

“Jealous of a kiss? Pirate you and I have done much much more than that.” Her hands caressed his cheeks as his eyes trailed away from her. Her mouth watered thinking about him as his warmth pulsed under her fingers.

“It’s not about the kiss-” He began but stopped in hesitation unable to finish his sentence.

“Then what?” Belle’s curiosity was peaked.

“Why did we never go on a date?”

The question took Belle out of her trance. While she was still feeling lusty after him, she now felt something else. Something that confused her. Could it be happiness or hope? Perhaps both?

“Well we’re sex friends?” She said as a matter of fact not catching on to Killian’s questions.

“I know but, don’t you ever want to be something more? Maybe not now but…when everything settles.”

Insight pricked at Belle all at once. The realization felt heavy on her chest as she suddenly felt foolish for taking for long to catch on. _No wonder he hated her sex friends expression_.

“Oh Killian I-.” Oddly enough Belle felt emotion rising out of her. Her eyes begged to weep but nothing came. She felt happiness. Peace. Lust. And then suddenly love? “I think I-” The word didn’t roll off her tongue like she wanted to. Like it did in cheesy romance movies from the world without magic. The words stayed stuck in her throat. But albeit Killian caught the meaning of her words.

“I think I do too.” Killian said with reassurance. He smiled a toothy grin and eyed her with a passion in his blue eyes. 

It was then that Killian cupped her cheek and brought her face close to his pressing their lips together ever so softly. After they pulled a part for a breather, he quickly dived in for seconds and the passion grew. While Belle wrapped her hands around his neck as they kissed Killian used his hand to cup under her legs and pick her up from where she sat. She squealed slightly not expected the sudden movement as he picked her up out of her chair. “No worries, I’ll **always** have you.” His words sounded like a vow as they pulled apart for a breather and he put them down on the couch in her living room.

Belle crawled into his lap and spread her legs open around his waist.

Her heart would have made her stop. Her heart would have known this was pulling Killian into the danger zone that was her previous relationship. It was exactly what she wanted to avoid. But her heart was gone and Killian was in front of her telling her everything she wanted to hear. Her body was on auto pilot and all it wanted was to feel him again. To feel his warmth and power on her.

“This is where we had our first kiss.” Belle’s hands messed with his raven black hair as she faced him forgetting everything she was battling internally.

“How could I forget.” He said slipping his hand under the back of her shirt wanting to feel the warmth of her skin closer. Her skin felt silky soft under his touch. Belle had missed feeling his hand along her body.

He brought her in for another kiss softly biting at her lip. She tugged along his raven hair pushing in deeper into their passionate kisses. Minutes passed slowly as if they were frozen in time. Their kisses felt different. There was more emotion in them. But in a moment of catching up with her breath, Belle pulled back gazing along his rough handsome features.

“I wish I had my heart for this.” The words escaped Belle’s mouth as he peppered hot kisses against her neck that practically had her begging for him.

“What do you mean by that luv.” Killian pulled away from her. Suddenly all the tension left his body and he was left with only curiosity.

“Oh well… I don’t currently have my heart.” Belle shifted back to look at Killian clearly in the face.

“Why?”

“Regina asked me for it so she could see what Rumple was up to.” Belle responded.

“So…this whole time we’ve been talking. You haven’t had a heart.”

“Yes.” She admitted realizing he was clearly bothered by her admission. 

“Now this all makes bloody sense.” Killian said more to himself than to her. He carefully guided her off of him and stood up in thought. “This isn’t really you. Of course, I would fall for this.” He muttered again to himself.

“It is me. I just have less emotions and feelings. But for the most part it is me.” Killian began to shake his head even before she finished her sentence.

“No. This isn’t right.” He began to head to the kitchen to grab his coat.

“Where are you going Killian?” Belle shouted not moving from the couch.

“I’m going to have a word with Regina about taking your heart.”

“Don’t be rash, you know it’s the only way to figure out what Rumple is up to. I’m not strong enough to talk to him, yet.” She rushed over before he could open her door and stood against it to prevent him from leaving.

“Why do you believe yourself to be so weak.” His finger lingered under her chin. She wanted to urge forward and kiss him softly, but his face was still shaded with anger.

“Because I know myself and I know my limits.”

“And I know you are better than what you think.” He gently moved her aside and left slamming her door without another word. The door being slammed still rang her ears as she stood in silence missing his presence. She didn’t expect for her to miss him due to her being heartless, but she did, she wanted to sink to the floor and feel sorry for herself. She never wanted him to be upset with her. She didn’t understand how or why she had such a rush of feelings when she shouldn’t be able to have any, but she did.

* * *

She laid in her bed swaddled in her covers half asleep until she heard a knock at the door. It was around 10 PM but she answered her door knowing it was around the time she was scheduled to be controlled by Regina.

“Can I come in?” Regina asked as soon as Belle opened her door.

“If you wanted to come in why didn’t you just appear in here.” Belle sighed.

“I didn’t know if you were decent. Just thought it best to be polite.” Regina shrugged as she slowly walked around examining every inch of Belle’s home.

“Hah because you care oh so much about being decent to me.” Belle quipped as she stood watching every move the reformed Evil Queen made. Regina looked shocked by her answer and almost felt proud that Belle actually was toughening up.

“Someone’s in a mood…is everything alright?” Regina raised a brow genuinely interested.

“I’m just nervous. I don’t want to see him.”

“No that’s not it.” Regina caught her bluff. “Talk to me Belle.”

“I’m just confused. I thought not having a heart meant I couldn’t feel any emotions but then I got into a fight with someone I may or may not…be developing feelings for…and I actually felt everything. I felt sadness. I felt hurt. I felt it all.”

“Feelings? I’m going to pretend like it is not killing me to learn who from Storybrook that could be.” Regina’s jaw dropped in shock as she formulated thousands of questions in her mind.

“Regina.” Belle seethed as she crossed her hands already filled with regret that she confided in the Evil Queen.

Regina exhaled feeling sympathetic for Belle. She could see the sadness in her eyes.

“Oh Belle.” Regina let down her guard and put an arm around the brunette. She wanted to tell the librarian that everything would be alright. But the way that things had been lately, she had no clue. All she could do was be honest with her, for once. “That’s not how it works at all. You still feel things, just not as strongly as you would with your heart. It’s not a major difference believe it or not. I still managed to fall in love with Robin without my heart. I’m sorry if not having your heart has affected you in any way…. the truth is I’m just so scared of what Rumpelstiltskin might do to the ones I love if I don’t figure out what he’s up to…he threatened Robin and I can’t lose the love of my life.” Regina spoke so fast and all at once that she was left slightly out of breath at the end of her sentence. “Please understand that this has nothing to do with how I feel about you personally.” Regina’s eyes looked filled with sorrow.

“You should’ve told me that in the first place Regina. I still would’ve done it.”

“Again, I’m sorry Belle, I didn’t think of you and how you might take this.” Regina shrugged

“Its water under the bridge now, don’t worry about it.” Belle displayed a closed mouth smile. “So, are we doing this?”

“Unfortunately, we don’t have another choice.” Regina smiled and led the way out of Belle’s home.

* * *

The weather was horrible. There was some light drizzle in the air along with wind that gave Belle chills. She wore a beautiful soft blue dress that resembled her very much old maid uniform, she herself didn’t chose it but she knew Regina made her put it on to dig deeper into Rumple’s heart. Belle had never experienced a sensation as foreign as when Regina controlled her to walk through the forest alone. It felt as if she was walking aimlessly without truly knowing her end location, but her heart knew. When she stopped at the location in front of the town well it wasn’t her brain that stopped her from walking but her heart.

“Belle.” She heard his voice before she saw him. His hair looked even greyer than the last time she had seen him, and his limp was back, and the cane was a clear indication of that. As Regina held her heart wherever she was, she kept telling Belle to relax and be calm. So that was exactly what Belle was doing. “I’m surprised you wanted to meet. And here out of all places.”

"Do you remember what you told me here. On the night of our vows. About how I chased all the darkness out of you." Her hand almost jumped to her mouth to cover it as the foreign words left her. She had never been controlled like this before and she couldn't shake the strangeness of fact that the words exiting her mouth were not her own.

“Belle listen, I’m sorry for everything.” Rumple began as he approached closer to her stance by the well.

“No. I don’t want to hear any apologies tonight that is not what I came here for. For once in the whole time I’ve known you. I want to know the truth. Just please for once can you speak the truth. Why have you come back to Storybrooke? Are you here for me, are you trying to win me back?”

“I’m afraid it’s a bit more complicated than that.” Rumpelstiltskin placed his hand carefully on his chest and seeped into himself removing a dried up pure black item that appeared to be a heart. His heart. “It would appear that centuries of dark deeds eventually do take their toll…not even the Dark One is exempt from that. And all that’s left of this will be gone pretty soon unless I change my fate.”

“What happens then? Will-will you die?” Belle’s voice began to crack even though she literally felt nothing for him.

“In a manner of speaking, yes. I will lose the ability to love and that goodness that you saw inside me once, well that will be gone forever. There is only one man who can reverse this process. And that is the author. That is why I am here in Storybrooke.” Rumple confessed.

“What about Zelena…why would you ever team up with her. I thought you hated her.” Regina asked through Belle’s body. Belle could sense her anger as she spoke into her heart.

“Turns out she needs the author for her own personal gain as well, she helped me get here to him on the condition that I made sure he granted her what she wanted. She found me somehow in New York.” As Rumpelstiltskin noticed the concern that grew on Belle’s face the more she looked at his heart, he decided to put his heart back into his chest.

“Now I don’t expect you to understand” Rumple began to shake his head as Belle drew nearer to him.

“But Rumple I do understand.”

“You do?”

“Sometimes I worry-I worry I threw out the chipped teacup too soon.” Belle did not physically feel any emotions but as soon as the words left her mouth she started to tear up. The extent of Regina’s control truly amazed her. Belle walked towards Rumple and just like she did many times before and she placed her hands on his head and brought his lips to meet hers. She knew the kiss would feel strange, and even though she had no heart the kiss made her sad. The kiss felt artificial and forced by Regina, she hated that it was even happening. But she felt like a spectator in her own body unable to change anything that was happening no matter how hard she tried to fight it.

“But you know what the biggest problem is though, Will is just such a better kisser than you are.” Belle’s mind was racing and the only thing she could think of was how Regina even knew her and Will kissed. And now Rumple knew. As much as she wanted to take back that sentence she couldn’t. The words were out of her mouth and the pain she was feeling for saying them was nonexistent due to the lack of heart.

“Wait what” Rumple stepped back in confusion. He looked at her like he no longer knew who she was.

“You’re pathetic Rumple. Watching you grovel back to me it’s like a dog begging for scraps.” Belle wanted to drop to her knees and stop saying the words she was saying, it was all too much for her. But the control Regina had on her heart was too strong. Even as she simply thought about walking away, she would feel a squeeze on her heart. She never wanted to hurt him like this.

“Why are you saying this Belle.” Rumple began to speak hysterically, and his eyes began to water. She had only seen him cry once before and that was when Zelena almost killed Baelfire. She didn’t even think he was able to cry due to her words. “This isn’t like you Belle.”

“Maybe not, but it is SO like me.” Regina spoke emerging from the tall trees in the forest as she quickly got Rumple’s attention.

“You have no idea just how much I’m going to make you suffer for this.” Rumple quickly dissolved any sign of weakness and channeled his rage onto Regina who now held Belle’s heart painfully tight.

“Stop” Belle shouted out in pain before finally dropping to the ground and clutching her chest as if her heart was still there. “You two want the same thing why don’t you stop fighting and work together.” Belle spoke with a strained breath trying to ignore the aching pain in her chest.

“Can you just stop squishing her heart and let the poor girl speak.” Rumple shot Regina eyes of desperation.

“You really expect me to just forgive the person who has threatened to kill my family and everyone I care about on numerous occasions.” Regina loosened her grip slightly only minorly relieving Belle of the aching pain.

“Regina…I know Rumple has hurt you and trust me I am not defending him ever again BUT you held me in an insane asylum for 27 years when you knew he cared about me. And not once has he tried retaliating think about that.” Regina altogether let go of her grip allowing Belle to breathe clearly. She could tell Regina knew she was right.

“Fine. I will work with you Dark One. But know this, if you try anything. You know what will happen.” Regina lifted Belle’s heart high up and gave it a firm squeeze to show she was serious as Belle fell completely to the ground wincing in pain. Rumple looked like he wanted to say something in rebuttal, but Belle shot him a look he knew too well. It was her look of making him play nice with everyone. It was a look she had to use too many times during social events with the community. Belle knew Regina was scared and lashing out in fear for Robin and his son Ronald.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about making Regina a little bit on the darker side in this chapter and the past few but before I say anything, I wanted to let everyone know I’m a HUGE Regina supporter I love the way Lana plays her character. But I will say when re-watching season 4 specifically for this fic I felt as if she was a little rude and stand offish towards Belle and Once never gave us Belle’s perspective to how she felt about Regina just taking her heart. So, I wanted to emphasize that a little bit and kind of write my own version of what I felt happened. However, there is room for growth, and I want to potentially explore Belle’s friendship with her. Also, super sorry about the Rumple and Belle scene it literally broke my heart watching it AND writing it. I stuck to the dialogue from the show pretty SPOT ON and just changed minor details to make more sense for my fic so no credit at all goes to me for that dialogue and it goes to the writers Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz. 
> 
> I just realized that I gave Belle three potential love interests in my fics last chapter haha, she is a natural born hustler. It isn’t until right now however that I have realized my beef with the role of Belle in Once. I’m so mad that when her and Rumple were on break they just paired her with Will? Like fucking Will? He was such a boring character who I honestly could’ve cared less for. Before I get hate…no I did not watch OUaTiW therefore I don’t know his backstory. I understand that there wasn’t many eligible bachelors and ones who would risk dating the Dark One’s ex wife at that BUT c’mon fucking Will? Ok rant over…


	8. Say Goodbye to Storybrooke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumple makes a decision for all of Storybrooke despite Belle's pleading. Where will his path take them?

While Regina agreed to work with Rumple, it took Rumple a little more convincing to reveal what he and Zelena had planned. And even more to finally expose where the Author’s location was. The cabin where Rumple had them stashed was about a 15-minute hike without magic towards the less inhabited portion of the forest. Which Regina was extremely adamant about not using magic so she could know the exact location of the Author and how to arrive to the cabin. It became an argument between Regina and Rumple if Belle should join. Regina was for and Rumple was very much against. He did not trust the Wicked Witch around his former wife especially when she did not have her heart. Belle ended the conversation shouting at Rumple informing him she wanted to be included in helping everyone get their happy endings. No matter how tight Regina squeezed Belle’s heart, Belle wanted nothing more than for Regina to get what she deserved. She wanted her to marry Robin and live happy ever after. She had seen the torment in Regina’s eyes day after day while she was locked up in her tower in the enchanted forest and again in the asylum in Storybrooke.

“Sissy! Long time no see!” Zelena spoke with a chipper sarcastic attitude like always. “Tsk tsk Rumple when will you ever stop having a soft spot for this poor little maid of yours.” Belle sneered in Zelena’s direction, refusing to show her an ounce of fear.

“I’m a librarian not a maid.” Belle quipped back still showing no sign of being afraid of the wicked witch. She looked brave and admirable standing up to an actual witch, Rumple was shocked. It was not like his ex-wife to use her voice to its fullest ability.

“Hurt her and you will never walk again.” Rumple growled standing protectively over Belle.

“So where is this author you guys speak of? Because right now all I see is a poorly decorated cabin and you two bozos.” Regina shrugged her coat off twirling her fingers and making it appear on the coat rack.

“Yes Zelena where is our guest?” Rumple asked in a more civil tone.

“Oh yeah that guy. He kept talking and talking and I just couldn’t listen to him anymore, so I tied him up and shoved him in the closet.” Zelena admitted without an iota of regret in her tone. Regina walked towards the closet that Zelena pointed to and opened it with a gasp as she saw the Author tied up on a dining chair with his mouth gagged.

“That is inhumane! We’ve got to untie him.” Belle shouted running towards the barely conscious Author.

“Hold it.” Regina used her hand to create a forcefield that stopped Belle’s motion. “We don’t know who we are dealing with yet exactly.” She waved her hand in front of his face causing the Author to completely pass out into a deep slumber. “Gold, speak. What can he do.”

Rumple struggled to speak as he despised being told what to do, but given the fact that Regina still held Belle’s heart he had run out of options. “From my understanding, he is the only person who can change our fates. All he needs is wood from a magical tree in the enchanted forest and with that he can rewrite our endings and modify them however we desire so that we may also receive a happy ever after.” The notion of toying with the future send a shiver down Belle’s spine. She had an inkling of what Rumple’s happy ever after consisted of but even then, she was determined to never find out.

“And what exactly is your happy ever after sister of mine?” Regina icily stared down Zelena.

“What does any other woman dream of every night before she goes to bed?” Zelena wrinkled her eyes in smile.

“To be mayor of a quaint little town where everyone worships her?” Regina replied. “Oh, wait already did that sis.”

“I’m not you Regina. I don’t crave all this power you do. I want a family, but not just any family…I want your family.” Zelena winked as Regina dived at her throat ready to choke the life out of her. “Kidding. You can keep your teenage brat; all I want is a child with that handsome man of yours. I think we would make the most beautiful children.”

“You guys are monsters. How could you treat each other like this?” Belle spoke receiving a squeeze from Regina in punishment.

“Oh, poor misunderstood Belle…it’s because we are villain’s darling what did you expect.” Zelena laughed watching Belle grimace in pain.

“No. They are. I refuse to be called a villain…I’ve changed.” Regina responded eyeballing her sister.

“Hah! You consider yourself a hero? Look at the way you’re manipulating me and the author. You are no better than them.” Belle spoke on the cabin floor trying to catch her breath from previously shouting in pain.

Regina examined the heart in her hand as if the words Belle spoke struck a nerve. “You’re right Belle.” She pouted examining the heart in her hand.

“Oh, c’mon now really? Don’t tell me you’re developing a soft spot for the pathetic maid as well.” Zelena snarled wrinkling her nose in disgust.

“Watch who you call pathetic.” Belle called out full of rage. “I may not have your strength or your powers Zelena, but the only pathetic person here I see is YOU. You are the one who can’t come up with her own original thoughts so she must copy everything Regina ever did or had. You have to lie and manipulate everyone to get what you want because nobody actually likes you.” Belle was speaking between her teeth as she lay on the wooden cabin floor still gripping her chest recovering from her pain. Zelena gasped looking appalled at the brunette on the floor and the fact that both the magic users besides her in the room did nothing to defend her. The glare that Rumple gave Zelena alerted her to not react in the manner that she wished she could. The Wicked Witch rolled her eyes and twirled her finger and disappeared in a cloud of green smoke.

“She needs her heart back Regina.” Rumple bent down to check on Belle as her breathing turned shallow. It didn’t take a doctor to know that she needed the warmth of her heart back in her chest. Her body was getting weak without the heart and especially with all the abuse Regina had inflicted her with. The snow and icy wind did not help either.

“No.” Regina shocked both Rumple and Belle with her icy tone. “You can’t take this leverage from me Gold.” Rumple nodded.

“Maybe he can’t…but I can.” Belle heard a voice speak clear as day as the pain in her chest vanished and her body felt warm again. Who was it? She stood to face Regina as she realized her face was frozen in time. Rumple’s appeared the same. Belle had never seen anything like this. “Over here princess.” A short man with thick brim glasses and brittle black hair stood up from a chair.

“Who are you?” Was all Belle could mutter out as she approached the man.

‘The names Isaac. But you might know me as the Author.” He smiled softly full of kindness. A rush of emotions came over Belle and she couldn’t help but laugh.

“You-you’re the Author. The one I’ve read dozens no hundreds of stories about?” The words were running out of her mouth before she could even make coherent sentences.

“Why yes, the one and only. I must say Belle you were always my favorite person slash princesses to write about.”

“You know me? Wow.” She was star struck to say the least. “But-but the Author I read about was alive decades ago, and you look not a day over 35.”

“You’re too kind.” He giggled. “One of the many benefits of being the author is not aging. I was actually 3 days’ shy of my 53rdbirthday when I was selected to be the author.” Belle wanted to ask him a plethora of questions. She actually had a list back home of things that intrigued her about the authors role in life, but she never thought she would actually be up close and personal with him.

“Zelena…she left before you froze them.” Belle gasped upon realization.

“Don’t worry Belle.” Isaac said reassuringly. “I’ve seen all of the ways today’s story plays out, and the Wicked Witch does not get her way in any of them.”

“What about Rumple? Can you fix his heart for him?” Belle turned back to the frozen image of her the man she once loved. All she could think about now with her heart intake was how much she did not want Rumple to die. Sure, she could never love him again. But still she wouldn’t wish his curse on anybody.

Isaac signed looking disappointed by her question. “I’m afraid I can’t help you there. Rumpelstiltskin unfortunately was not a good person, and I’ll have you know my writing took no role in that. He chose the role of the Dark One and embraced it all by himself. I simply write stories down before and after they happen, I can’t change them.”

“I don’t want him to die.” Belle admitted heavy heartedly. He might have been cruel and abusive, but Belle took no pleasure in knowing the man she once loved with all her heart, would soon be dead.

“He won’t.” The author spoke knowingly.

“But how do you know that.” Belle’s eyes had begun to water full of emotion.

“I know the future but I can’t change it...actually better said is, I won’t change it.” He smiled wanting to get Belle to relax. “I can’t really explain how he will live for I fear breaking the rules as an author. All I do is watch and write down what I see. But fret not, he will live.” Belle exhaled feeling calmer than she did before she talked to him. She sensed the authors eyes shifted from her face to behind her across the room. Just as she was about to turn her head to observe what Issacs eyes were gazed on, Rumpelstiltskin. He stood directly next to Isaac now as he grasped his heart out of breath. 

“Oh so I see you have some tricks up your sleeve author, well guess what, they don’t work on the Dark One.” Rumple was speaking in between breaths as he appeared in pain. There was a certain madness in his eyes that Belle did not miss.

“I knew you’d break free Rumple. I just hoped you wouldn’t do this.” Isaac spoke with a calmed voice as Rumple reached for his chest and ripped a red heart out of Isaac’s chest. Isaac did not scream or wince like Belle had when Regina held hers but in turn looked disappointed at the man who now held his heart.

“You WILL write my story author. I will live my happy ending.”

“I want you know; I was rooting for him.” Isaac spoke directly to Belle as if Rumple was not in the room. “I fear he chose the darkness instead.”

“What does that mean.” Belle stood planted into the ground as if her fear had her paralyzed.

“Are you sure this is what you want. It won’t be real.” Isaac turned back to Rumple.

Belle looked confused at both men as Rumple commanded Isaac to walk towards the big brown storybook. Isaac picked up his quill and began as Rumple stared cynically at the narration being drawn. Finally, Belle found the courage to follow both men to the dining table where the storybook laid.

“No.” She shouted as she looked at the page in horror. “Rumple, how could you do this to me?” Belle fell to her knees unable to act as her chest felt stunned. Hot tears ran down her face.

“Because, the fact that this is your reaction to my fairytale ending is EXACTLY why I’m doing this. You never once loved me for ME. You always tried to change me. Well dearie, maybe I’ll change YOU.” Rumple was bridging the borderline between sanity and insanity. His eyes were dilated, and he grabbed Isaacs heart with all his might. Through labored breathing Rumple spoke his fairytale to Isaac and Isaac like a vessel obeyed his wishes. Belle felt helpless. In her mind, she had already said goodbye to her current life and forgotten all about Storybrooke. She felt hopeless.

“I loved you once Rumple, I saw the man behind the beast…I saw the good. But now, I don’t see that man anymore. Not now. Not ever.” Tears were streaming down Belle’s eyes as she stared at Rumple feverishly commanding the Author to write. “Please Rumple, don’t do this.”

“Rumple what is the meaning of this.” Regina’s voice startled Belle as she had been silent before. The Evil Queen looked truly shaken to her core. She was just as confused as Belle.

“You’ll find out soon enough.” Rumple darted murder eyes towards Regina who stepped back slightly unsure of what to do.

“Rumple.” Belle spoke pleading again.

“I have to Belle. It’s the only way.” Was the last thing she heard Rumple say before the Author dropped his quill and said the words she feared aloud. _The End_.

The four of them looked at one another as a white light invaded all of their senses. Suddenly everyone was back in the Enchanted Forest. And suddenly everyone’s memories were very different as they were in Storybrooke.


	9. Into the Enchanted Forest

The forest was ethereal just like any other day. A rainbow shined majestically as the dew drops from the rain still lingered on the trees and the meadow grass. Belle sat by the village well just a few miles out and sought solace in nature. The smell of earth in her lungs always elevated her spirits. It was a day just like any other. She smiled at the bunnies hopping around through the flowers in the meadow. She loved seeing their little bodies rise up above the grass and then fall back down burrowing in between the long strands of overgrown grass. The sun was barely making its debut as the village

The forest was ethereal just like any other day. A rainbow shined majestically as the dew drops from the rain still lingered on the trees and the meadow grass. Belle sat by the village well just a few miles out and sought solace in nature. The smell of earth in her lungs always elevated her spirits.

It was a day just like any other. She smiled at the bunnies hopping around through the flowers in the meadow. She loved seeing their little bodies rise up above the grass and then fall back down burrowing in between the long strands of overgrown grass.

The sun was barely making its debut as the village seemed to stand still. Soft noises could be heard here and there as the villagers were slowly waking up and beginning their days work. In the distance she could see the bakers chimney beginning to release smoke of the morning loafs. A lute being tuned by the town musician could be heard in the distance.

As her eyes peered into the rays of sun barely blending with the sky the bell tower below in the village chimed. It was 6 AM, officially time for everyone to start their day and get moving. She figured it was an excellent time to head back to the village and mingle with everyone making their way through the beginning of the day.

Doors were being opened wide along with windows as everyone waved down to greet the beauty frolicking through town. Now the village was truly filled with noise. She waved and greeted everyone who met her eyes.

“Bonjour Mrs. Gold.” A group of children beginning their journey to the schoolhouse chimed as they passed by her.

“Bonjour!” She waved with glee.

Every morning was just the same.

The town baker passed by her setting up his usual shop like clockwork. She could smell the delicious rolls from a mile away. Her nose led her straight to his cart as she examined the freshly baked goods.

“Morning!” She said with a smile.

“Good Morning Belle.” He waved absent mindedly as he appeared to be taking inventory.

As the baker passed by carrying trays, she flipped a coin in his direction and grabbed the best-looking roll she saw and tucked it away in her dress front pocket. With a head nod he thanked her and watched her walk away.

She stopped and embraced the horses parked at the local stable. “How are you today.” She cooed at the horses and caressed their manes. They neighed in response as from her purse she grabbed some carrots she always carried for the horses she encountered. Animals always put her in bright spirits.

“Good Morning Monsieur Jean” Belle waved walking away from the stables and now eyeing the gentlemen in front of her.

“Good Morning Belle” The gentlemen removed his hat giving her a gentle curtsey in respect.

“Have you lost something again?” She eyed him scurrying around strangely. Her face was wound up in a tight smile as she tried to help herself from laughter. Monsieur Jean lost something every single morning, and every single morning she tried not to giggle.

“Well, I believe I have” His eyes remained on the ground. “Problem is, I've—I can't remember what”

Belle simply nodded along.

“Oh well, I'm sure it'll come to me. Where are you off to?” Monsieur Jean shrugged.

“To return this book to the book shop,” Belle held up her favorite book softly embracing it towards her chest, “It's about two lovers in fair Verona” She began with a dreamy look in her eye quickly forgetting who she was talking to.

“Sounds boring” He muttered dismissing her.

With a mocking head nod and a laugh, she was off skipping through the town heading towards the book shop she frequented.

“Mrs. Gold.” A familiar voice peaked her attention.

“Regina.” Belle turned and faced the woman.

Regina wore a humble loose-fitting blouse with equestrian pants and her black hair was swept up in a braided up do. Although she was a princess, she never failed to remain humble. She appeared as if she had just gotten back from riding. The two eyed each other for a minute or two in a stare down.

“Oh, come here you.” Regina broke the stare down first and opened up her arms to embrace the petite brunette.

“Where have you been off to now” Belle hugged her best friend tightly.

“Oh, you know, a little here and there.” The apples of her cheeks glowed as Regina’s lips swept up into a wide smile.

The two had been best friends for as long as Belle could remember. Her memory was always foggy, and details didn’t always appear so clear to her but the two had known each other since they were schoolgirls. They both came from nobility and married proper charming gentlemen. They were there for each other through it all.

“And David?” Belle asked scrunching her nose.

She knew she was poking a hornet’s nest when she asked about Regina’s husband, but she did it anyway. It was no secret her husband had a wondering eye and for that reason Regina often found solace in the woods riding horses until the day was practically over.

“Who cares, probably still throwing rocks at Snow White’s castle trying to woo her.” Regina rolled her eyes and waved her hand,” I suppose we all can’t be as in love with our husbands as you.”

Belle felt gitty with glee anytime anyone mentioned her husband. She was in love and everyone knew it. If she could she would’ve shouted it from the rooftops, but she knew not everyone was so fortunate and it would not be fair and ladylike to brag. Especially not in the presence of such a near and dear friend.

“I suppose not,” Belle said bringing her palm against her friends’ arm in comfort. Regina placed her hand over Belle’s and smiled. “Will you be staying in the cottage tonight, again?” Belle didn’t intend for the _again_ portion to sound judgmental, she would never judge her friend. Yet, by analyzing Regina’s facial expression, she didn’t love the use of that word.

“Yes **_again_**.” Regina rolled her eyes.

“That’s not how I meant it; I worry for you is all. It’s not healthy to isolate yourself from the village, you’re going to be their queen someday you know.” Belle shook her head as a matter of fact.

“Oh, I know, but that big ol’ palace isn’t me. I prefer the woods and my horses.”

“Well- be good. I’ll stop by with some supper later.” Belle pulled away from her dear friend.

“You’re too good to me Belle.” Regina said with a laugh as she waved towards the direction her friend walked away into.

Belle wanted to be sure she arrived at the bookshop at the perfect time and that it was freshly opened. She preferred being their first customer, it gave her time to talk to the librarian and get recommendations.

As the bell dinged alerting the librarian that there was a customer Belle already had a smile plastered on her face ready to great them.

“Hello beauty.” Isaac greeted her with a strange grin of familiarity on his face.

Although Belle couldn’t currently remember the face to the bookshop owner, she couldn’t help but feel a sense as if the man she spoke to was not the one and the same one she knew. She shuddered the strange thought out of her system and silenced her thoughts.

“Monsieur.” Belle’s words trailed on as she searched for his name in her mind.

“Belle. It’s me Isaac.” His voice sounded familiar and she would’ve done anything to remember where she knew him from, but she truly couldn’t. She shrugged and figured it must be her memory playing tricks on her once again.

“Sorry. I didn’t recognize you at first.” Belle shrugged and instantly remembered why she was even there in the first place.

“Where did you run off to this time?”

“Two cities in northern Italy, I had the most glorious time, I didn't want to come back. Have you got any new places to go?”

Isaac chuckled watching the brunette surveying around the library. “Not since yesterday.” There was a sense of familiarity as he watched her. She felt a connection with him as she mumbled book titles and he stated a simple yes or no if she had already read the book.

“I’ll take this one…” She pulled a book without even giving it much thought and instantly a chill ran up her spine. She turned the book over to read the cover.

“Moby Dick.” Isaac’s words turned into an even brighter smile. “Why you’ve read that twice now.”

“I have?” Belle asked absent mindedly. “Oh yes, you’re right I have. No matter this is the book that called to me.” She admitted as she stared at the illustration on the sleeve. It was a beautiful wooden ship in the distance sailing on the ocean in the shape of a whale. It gave her nostalgia for something she couldn’t quite put her finger on.

“If you like it all that much, it’s yours.” Isaac outstretched his hand watching her look at the book with wide eyes as if caught up in a dream.

Belle stayed silent for a minute still lost but instantly as if waking up falling, her eyes opened wideand looked at Isaac with an alert expression. “Sorry I don’t know where I went there.” She shuttered and let out a sweet laugh.

“What plans do you have for your day?” Isaac asked.

Belle raised a brow, “Nothing. Same as always. You know me.” Her hands shifted as she stored the book in her knapsack around her waist. “Unless Rumple gets back from helping a nearby village with their little ogre problem.” She added the latter with a roll of her eyes as it felt she had been saying that on repeat for the past few weeks.

“Oh well.” Isaac dragged the conversation. “There’s a new tavern that’s just opened up in the center of the town square. I recommend it.”

“Oh no- I don’t indulge in such behavior. I’m simple that way.”

“Oh Belle, you are far from simple” Isaac released a soft _tsk_ concerned by her statement. He didn’t like the way she spoke about herself and all he wanted was for her to remember just exactly who she was. “It’s called the Rabbit Hole. Take a gal pal, it’ll be fun.” He seemed to really egg her on and she nodded unsure where he was getting this illusion of her from.

“I’ll consider it.” Belle stated as she stood and lingered by the door ready for goodbyes. “See you until the next time”

“Bon voyage Belle.” He waved from his cashier stand as he began to prepare the store for the day.

Belle left with a strange sensation. She wanted to shrug it off, but she couldn’t shake the sensation. It was eerie to her that she felt so connected with Isaac and he with her however she can’t for the life of her remember his face. He didn’t look familiar to her.

* * *

It was 5 hours later when Belle returned back to her and Rumple’s humble cottage. It was a few miles away from any of the major markets, but she didn’t mind the walk, plus it gave Rumple privacy when he was actually home. She had bought a variety of produce from the market that she figured she could use for that night’s supper.

As she settled her bags down, she heard a faint knock on her door and the first thing she did was peak out the window. The moment her eyes focused in on a white horse with a beautifully groomed white mane her heart dropped. She knew exactly who it was.

“Rumple!” The brunette’s blue eye’s radiated love as she stared at the man at the door.

“My dear.” His strong arms reached forward for her and brought her in for a loving embrace. She smelled of roses downright to her lovely brunette locks bundled in a messy braid.

“Let me make you supper my love.” Belle said in a sing songy voice. She pulled Rumple up a chair and she quickly got busy in the kitchen.

Belle hummed as she chopped vegetables and tossed them into a pot over a simmering flame. Every now and then her husband tried to peak at what she was cooking, and she simply giggled and pushed him away. She poured him a glass of wine she had bought at the market a few months back and she insisted they each have a glass as they were celebrating.

“You spoil me rotten Belle.” Rumple chuckled as she wouldn’t even let him get up off his chair to help.

“It’s all I can do since my husband works so hard fighting off ogres.”

“It’s nothing. I do that from the kindness of my heart.” Rumple shrugged humble as ever.

“Your _warrior supper_ is almost ready.” Belle used a wooden ladle to dip into the stew and give it a taste. “Probably about another hour.” She added as she eyed the sliced meats still looking slightly raw.

She always made a “ _warrior supper_ ”, when he returned from the latest village that he was helping. It fed them for days and Rumple always joked that they made him feel so strong to he could kill more ogres.

“There is no hurry.” He stretched his arms and placed them behind his head.

As Belle began to drop some spices into the pot, a knock at the door startled her.

“Let me get that dearie.” Rumple said standing up from his chair. His words gave her the same bone rattling chill from earlier. She felt as if he had never called her that before, yet it struck a familiar tune. _Strange_ , she shook the sensation once again betraying her intuition _._

“Thanks.” She grinned with a closed smile. Her lips pressed together as she watched her husband tuck in his chair and head for the tiny green cottage door towards the entrance of their home.

She could hear from the distance some shouting and a cry of sorrow from the distance, but she didn’t want to be nosy, so she continued stirring their supper. It wasn’t strange that people from the village confided in Rumple and found solace and advise from him. Afterall, he was the Light One. Everyone knew that he had this good nature about him and an intuition for what was right. During those moments she did her best not to overhear and allowed people their privacy while serving them lunch or dinner.

“I’ve got bad news Belle.” The words spoken were not a surprise as they were ones she was growing used to. She listened as he continued but she easily could’ve shut him out and known exactly what he said. “There’s another village under attack and some of the villagers have been injured I must go heal them and fight for them.”

“Oh Rumple, can you just stay for supper please. You haven’t eaten anything all day.”

“I’ll pick up something at the inn before crossing the bridge exiting the villages threshold.” He swatted his hand around as if he refused to hear her worrying about him in the slightest.

“It’s just.” Belle paused looking at him with worried and tired eyes. “You’ve only just gotten home from your last trip. It’s been months since I’ve seen you, since I’ve felt you.” Her hand reached out to him in a moment that she wished to be comforted but she was met with hesitation on his part.

“Now Belle that’s quite selfish of you- a hero’s work is never done” Rumple said in a bragging tone.

“You’re right,” she signed as he brought her close to him and pressed his lips to her forehead. With a simple wave and short goodbye, Rumple grabbed his knapsack and he was gone out the door. “You’re always right.” Belle mumbled and stared at the door in silence.

From the distance she could hear the horses trotting fading into silence. Belle sat down and for a second or two let herself feel sorry for herself. Then after wiping her tears away she stood and nodded, she wouldn’t have any of it. After all she was being selfish. he was a hero and if he spent any more time with her then people’s lives could be in jeopardy, she knew what she got into when she married him – none of it was Rumple’s fault. She knew being married to the Light One meant she had to share her husband with all of the realms, but she never knew how lonely it would get.

* * *

Once Belle was done putting away the enormous feast in their cellar after prepping it for storage, she eyed her nightgown and considering slipping it on. The day was still young, and it was far too early for bedtime, but Belle felt an aching sadness within her that begged her to lay in bed until sleep took her away.

“Regina!” Belle said covering her mouth with a shock, she had completely forgotten to take her best friend some food like she always had. Within seconds she shook off the sadness that lingered her body and packed up some food to take to her friend who often forgot to feed herself.

Belle walked swiftly and only stopping every now and then to chat out of politeness. Regina’s cottage was extremely isolated from the rest of the village and this was of Regina’s own volition. Regina always stated it was for her horses, but Belle knew that the raven-haired princess preferred the silence and solitude.

From a distance Belle could see Regina combing through her horse’s mane. In a moment she thought no one was looking Regina was laughing and talking to her horses as if they would respond back. It always brought a light to Belle’s heart to see her that way. Regina’s life had always been difficult, as far as Belle could remember, and truly the only happiness she had was in the company of her horses and her best friend.

“Hello stranger!” Regina called out as soon as she spotted the beauty standing by her front door.

“You hungry?” Belle called holding up the packed lunch.

“Aren’t I always.” Regina grinned and tied up her horse before heading over to greet Belle and let her in her cottage.

Regina’s cottage was far more luxurious and modern than Belle’s. She put a lot of work into it, as Regina was sharp with her hands. It was another one of her many hobbies.

“Wine?” Regina offered holding up her bottle. “I made it myself.” She walked towards the table as Belle finished setting up their plates.

“Maybe just a glass.” Belle chimed as she watching Regina pour the red liquid into a golden goblet. Regina’s brows raised in shock, but she decided not to question anything.

“Rumple came home today.” Belle stated generated a soft _ah_ from Regina. “Briefly. He got pulled away to help in the ogre war again.” Belle picked around her plate and put some food in her mouth.

“War? As far as I know the war is over, there are just a few remnants of them walking through the villages trying to go home.”

“I know. My thoughts exactly.” Belle shrugged. “I feel so guilty for having these thoughts, but I miss him you know.”

“I can’t say I understand how you feel, as I feel the opposite towards my husband.” Regina’s comment stirred a laugh in Belle that she didn’t think she was capable of. “But it makes sense Belle, you married him to be _together_ not separate.” Regina’s hand cupped into Belle’s as she smiled giving the brunette some reassurance of how she was feeling.

“Oh- I’m just being selfish now.” Belle plastered a fake smile on her face that Regina could easily spot.

“No. We’re not doing this.” Regina said in a scold. “Let’s go out. Have some fun.” Regina looked like her mind was already made up as Belle began to nod.

“Oh, I don’t know, I’m not dressed appropriately. Besides where would we even go?” Belle looked down at her soft blue gown.

“Pish posh you look great.” Regina waved her hand in the air eyeing her best friend. She wasn’t taking no for an answer. “We’ll go to a tavern, any tavern.”

“Now that you mention it, the bookshop clerk today recommended a tavern to me. He said it was called the Rabbit Hole.” The name of the tavern sounded foreign on her lips. 

The two girls bickered back and forth until finally Regina put some ruby red lip paint on her and told Belle she looked lovely. Belle was very much hesitant, but she could tell Regina was quite eager to have a night out that she simply gave up refusing and coming up with excuses.

Belle thought back to what Isaac said and how he said _take a gal pal,_ it was strange how his words seemed to convert into a reality. But once again like many times throughout the day, she shook away any strange feelings her intuition was sensing.

The bar looked sharp. It was definitely more modern than any of the other taverns in town. Beautifully set up candle lanterns hung from nails all over the space, giving the tavern a majestic appeal. A music duo consisting of a piano player, and a violist sat in a dimply lit corner with their instrument case open for people to toss spare change in. It almost felt like they were stepping foot into a whole new realm.

Belle could feel her eyes widen as she saw a man step on the stage and began to hum a slow tune. The man had raven hair almost as black and sinister looking as Regina’s. His eyes were as green as the lagoons in Fortunate Isles. They were low and the lanterns didn’t illuminate him properly but even from a distance Belle could tell his eyes were beautiful. As she continued to study the man, he began to snap his fingers and not long after the crowd immediately responded and began to snap in unison.

“ _I am good, I am grounded_.” The raven-haired singer began as the violin softened to allow his melodic voice to take center stage. “ _Davy says that I look taller_.” A cheer from a man assumed to be Davy shouted in the distance with laughter muttering an incoherent drunken comment.

The crowd was glued to him as if they were in a trance. There were ladies she recognized from the village eying him up and down as if he was up on the market for sale. People swayed back and forth to the rhythm and Belle couldn’t help but fall into the same trance. She smiled watching so many people enjoying music and each other’s company so well.

“ _I can’t get my head around it. I keep feeling smaller and smaller_.” There was a strong sense of emotion behind the singer’s voice that everyone in the room felt entranced. It was like a lullaby.

“ _I need my girl_.” The singer breathed and looked up and scanned the crowd as he took a heavy breath. “ _I need my girl_.” The singer’s eyes shifted again towards the floor of the stage as he exposed so much raw emotion with his words.

“Belle.” Regina squeezed her arm and tugged her backwards slipping her out of her trance. “I’ve been trying to get your attention, I ordered us some ale.” She spoke in a whisper.

“Sorry, it’s just…the singer he’s so good. I’ve never heard anyone sing like that.” Belle said as Regina neared them closer to the bar.

“Ah that’s Killian for you.” A man behind the wooden bar spoke as he placed two cups of ale in front of them. Regina smiled at the man as if they knew each other. “He’s a charmer.”

“Oh- Belle this is Robin. We just met, apparently him and Killian own this bar together.” Regina’s eyes locked in with Robin’s. He was clearly very attractive, but very different than any man Regina had ever set her eyes on. He had light golden-brown hair and deep blue eyes although his skin was fair it was paired with a working man’s tan.

“Hi Robin. Nice to meet you.” Belle smiled shaking his hand. As the two briefly touched a shock ran through Belle and she quickly recoiled. _Strange_ , she thought.

“Belle. I’ve heard so much about you.” Robin began.

“You have?” Belle quickly interrupted confused.

“Yes. Your friend here Regina has told me so much about you. You two are quite a chummy pair of friends, aren’t you’?” Belle one eyed Regina and was suddenly curious about what she had confided to this stranger.

“She’s more like a sister to me.” Regina squeezed Belle’s hand as she held her ale in another. Belle realized she was being quite uptight and decided to give in to Regina’s wild whims and relax.

“To sisterhood.” Belle grabbed her cup and brought her ale cup to touch with Regina in cheers. They both drank their cups down and made twisted expressions when they finished it.

“That was disgusting Robin do you have any wine.” Regina practically gagged holding down the taste of ale in her mouth as Belle giggled. How could she ever forget how high maintenance her friend was, it always made her giggle.

“Why you’re quite the queen aren’t you.” Robin teased but from a distance Belle could see the blood rush to Regina’s head. She wasn’t too fond of the Q and P word and she preferred no one called her them. Every now and then Belle teased her with them but other than that she hated the formalities. “I’m only joking, I’ll get you some wine from our cellar. I’ll be back shortly, don’t go anywhere.” Robin laughed and pointed at the two of them as he disappeared to a space under the wooden planks via a ladder.

“Well that was frightful.” Regina admitted as they watched him fully fade away.

“I’ll never understand why you don’t tell anyone. They all find out eventually.” Belle shrugged looking at Regina giving her a death stare.

“Because then they look at me different and don’t judge me for me. I didn’t ask for this life.” Regina groaned pleading for Belle to understand.

“I know you didn’t.” Belle stared into the distance and caught the last few lines of the song. Her eyes continued studying the singers at a distance and just as he was getting ready to bow for a crowd that was desperately cheering for an encore, their eyes met. Out of fear of being caught Belle’s eyes immediately darted back to her best friends. She didn’t dare look back in case he was still staring at her and now in turn studying her.

Regina’s eyes lingered towards the stairs the bartender disappeared through.

“He’s cute.” Belle nudges Regina with her shoulder and smiles.

“Who the singer or the bartender.” Regina stiffened a laugh knowing fully well what Belle meant.

“Regina!” Belle’s eyes widened. “I obviously meant for you. The bartender.” Belle’s cheeks felt hot and red as even the thought of calling someone attractive aloud other than her husband made her head spin.

Before Regina could tease Belle, footsteps coming from the stairs were heard indicating Robin’s return. “Ok I’m back, I made this bottle myself actually.” Robin looked at the green glass bottle in admiration. Clearly, he was proud of his own creation.

“Oh really? I make my own wine as well.” Regina smiled.

“Ah then I must try it someday.” Robin said uncorking the bottle in his hands. The two never took their eyes off one another.

“Are we celebrating something?” A man behind Belle spoke. She could feel him close enough that if she even took one step back, they’d clash into one another. “Pour me one too Locksley.”

“Are you done singing mate? If ya’ are I could use your help back here in the bar.” Robin laughed eying his friend all clad in leather.

“Nah, I think you’re doing just fine.” Killian nodded reaching for the cup of wine. Robin shrugged and handed him one anyways. By their body language and humor with one another, Belle inferred the two were quite close friends.

“So, you’re the lovely dame that kept eyeballing me.” Killian finally addressed Belle directly as he leaned closer to the bar and placed himself in front of her. Robin simply looked at his friend and laughed as if he was used to his behavior.

“Yes, lovely but married.” Regina stated bluntly as she gave Killian deadly eyes.

“She’s right… but thank you.” Belle smiled holding her cup with wine. Regina rolled her eyes and as she took a sip of the red wine, she released a soft _mmmm_ sound to vocalize her appreciation for the elixir.

Robin instantly felt relieved that she enjoyed the wine and the two proceeded to converse about the joys of wine making as Belle simply listened in.

“Ah wait I know you! You’re that Light One’s wife.” Killian once again inserted himself in her general direction. He eyed her up and down as if he had just discovered the missing piece of a puzzle.

She nodded unsure of how else to reply.

“My that bloke sure is a lucky fella” 

“Lucky? He works hard for everything he has. it’s not luck. He deserves his happiness” Belle rebutted eying the drunkard with displeasure. His mouth slightly dropped at the sight of her clearly upset, it was to say the least not his intention.

“I meant to be married as someone as beautiful as you.” His voice was almost in a soothing purr attempting to calm her.

“Oh” Belle blushed fiddling with her fingers after settling her cup of wine.

“How young are you?” Killian asked without an iota of shame.

“22.” Belle for whatever reason felt compelled to respond. “But that’s none of your business.” She quipped back the second the words left her mouth.

“That’s awfully young if you ask me.” Killian said.

“Yeah, well no one asked you.” Belle sneered turning her back to the rugged man.

He scoffed and the interaction left a trace of a grin on his face.

Amidst the conversation between Belle, Regina and Robin, time seemed to escape all of them. Even Robin who owned the bar that should’ve been closed hours ago. He kicked himself for not paying better attention as the sheriff would give him a ticket for just about anything these days. The man hated Robin with a passion.

“We should get going now.” Belle linked her hand with Regina’s. “It was so grand meeting you Robin; I hope our paths cross again sometime.”

Regina awkwardly nudged Belle as if attempting to speak through telepathy. 

“Oh” Belle said suddenly upon realization. Regina wanted to be alone with Robin. “Then it is just I who should be excusing myself then. Very well.”

Robin and Regina said farewell to Belle with an equally sly grin on each of their faces. It was as if both of them were in on a secret that Belle was not privy to.

Belle wanted to roll her eyes and scold Regina, but she knew she would have better luck speaking to a stone wall. Regina always did what Regina wanted; it was her very nature. But she couldn’t blame her, one bit.

As she passed the threshold of the bar and stepped on the dirt road ready to voyage home, she studied all the drunkards laughing and taking turns to see who could piss the furthest. It was a crude side that almost made Belle shutter. Growing up in privilege never exposed to her the crudeness of everyday mundane men.

How lucky was she that the first eligible bachelor she met was Rumple? He was the first and only man she ever would need.

“Did no one ever tell you a lady should never walk home alone at these hours?” Killian called out to her as he quickened his pace to reach her.

“No.” Belle admitted exposing her innocence. “I have never been out this late.”

“Let me walk you.”

“No. I’d rather take my chances.” Belle sped up her walking as she began to worry what her neighbors would say about her. Getting home so late, escorted by a man they had never seen before. A regular patron of a bar at that. A drunkard.

“I much rather you didn’t.”

“Well I don’t give a damn what you’d rather.” Belle scoffed as Killian continued to walk behind her trying to keep up with her pace.

“So, the lady does have a bite to her after all.”

Regina would hear an earful tomorrow about leaving her alone to walk home. Belle already knew that Regina would giggle and say Belle worried to much what people thought, but how could she not? She was the Light One’s wife, he stood for everything that was good and pure. She had to be his perfect match.

“My house is only a few blocks down.” Belle stopped in her tracks remembering she had a duty to be kind even to the vilest of people. “I’m being honest, I much rather you not know where I live. I don’t know you well enough and frankly I don’t want to.” Her words sounded like a plead.

Killian got the hint. He was genuinely worried about her but judging by her behavior she would know how to act if a random drunkard ever approached her trying to get handsy. She had spunk and a spark that was rare, it fascinated Killian.

“I hope our paths will meet again one day.”

“I hope not.” Belle turned her back to Killian and only as she walked away from his sight, she released a soft smile. She had to admit he was handsome and persistent and frankly quite charming, but he was…. just an average man.

Her home was icy cold as she had let the sparks from the fire burn out before she left her home that night. She rushed to set some logs on the pit as she ignited the flames. Belle sat watching the fire and listening to it crack the wood. It was a relaxing noise. Not long after she found herself drifting off into sleep on the very wooden chair, she watched the fire.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the 5k+ words chapter! It's to make up for how bad of an author I've been. 
> 
> I've decided what a better time than now to continue writing this pic, I hope you are all still with me and don't hate me for neglecting you. I still adore this fic and this ship and now that they're in the enchanted forest I love them even more. Something about these characters meeting again in this "second life" just compels me to write. The next chapter is almost done I just need to finish it and edit the chapter, hopefully I get it up sometime tomorrow. Please review and let me know what you think.


	10. A Quest Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle receives an ominous note that's contents forces her to embark on a quest like she has seen never before. Ill prepared and unexperienced in such things, Belle finds out that she could do with some help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, I am 100% back and committed to finished this work. Your wonderful comments have inspired me to the fullest and I am now on a roll with this pairing. I am so in love with them that writing them is just so fun and entertaining. I predict this fic will take about another 10 chapters until it comes to a close, so I believe we are about half way there. I hope you enjoy this work as much as I have enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> In addition to that, I have gone back and done some heavy edits on the past 3 chapters. While it does not change anything in terms of plot it does change a few things in Killian and Belle's relationship pre Enchanted Forest. I really did not want to make these changes but the more and more I reread the work I felt something was missing. I felt the final argument between Killian and Belle before Rumple takes them to the Enchanted Forest felt too forced and OOC. Therefore, I am adding an additional chapter to help close the gaps. If you don't want to reread then no worries it really won't change the rest of the plot for you. Thank you for understanding.

Before the sun fully entered her cottage, Belle could tell it was 5AM. She was becoming increasingly better at reading the time according to the sun. She knew in a few minutes the bells on the church would chime and the world would awaken. It pleased Belle to be one of the few inhabitants awake in the Enchanted Forest. It was as if she had her own little alone time with the forest, just her and the trees.

“Good morning house.” Belle chirped stretching out of bed to the wooden beams that held up her cottage. At times they truly were her only compony for weeks. Rumple would always poke fun of her when she forgot he was there, and the words ended up leaving her mouth before she realized he was.

It was day 3 since Rumple had left her to attend to his duties and she couldn’t help but wake up feeling lonelier than usual.

Belle wondered what to do with her day as she opened up the window and let the morning air in. It smelled of honeydew and oak trees.

The shops wouldn’t be open for another few hours, but Belle decided to draw a bath and wash up to start her day anyways. After her bath she tied her long brunette hair up with a yellow ribbon and then began to lace up her corset and fasten her petticoat.

Once Belle was fully dressed, she picked up a broom and was considering sweeping the creaky wooden floorboards when she heard a knock at her door. Confusion flooded her thoughts as she had not a single inkling who it could be. It was still early in the morning and besides her, she didn’t know many people who awoke before the sun.

It only took her a few moments to gather herself and open the cottage door. Yet, as the door creaked open there was nothing but a note. The note wasn’t even pinned to the door, this indicated the urgency and secretive nature that the note was left.

_My dearest Belle, my wife. If you are reading this then it means my life is in grave peril._

Belle pulled her eyes out of the letter for a moment and immediately her hand reached for her heart as if it would fall out of her chest. Her knees buckled and she found herself falling to the ground in front of her cottage door.

_I have been taken by a powerful warlock who promises me harm if I do not. I am at his mercy as he has sworn to inflict pain on those that I treasure the most. That is you my dearest Belle and any future offspring we may one day have. I humbly request your assistance. I need you wife. It is your turn to be courageous and brave and embark on a quest for my safety._

Belle wanted to hurl. She felt quite literally sick to her stomach. The letter trembled in her hands as she forced herself to keep composure over herself. She forced herself to continue reading the letter that made her feel sick.

_On the back of this letter you will find a map to me. It won’t be easy, but alas nothing in this life is my dear. It is only through a pedestrian’s kindness that I was able to deliver this message to you._

A low groan escaped Belle’s throat. There was a sob in the back of her chest that she wanted to release but simply couldn’t. This was her worst nightmare. Rumple being hurt. Rumple being in trouble. She wanted to lay in her bed and sob. She wanted to wail until he came to her rescue as always, but alas that rescue was not coming. She was helpless. Yet, she must make herself helpful. She had to.

Belle wanted to run and wake Regina to tell her what had happened. But she knew Regina was probably busy entertaining Robin, or at least recovering from. Regina’s flings traditionally flamed on for about seven days’ time. She felt alone. Besides Regina and Rumple, Belle truly had no one. She was lonely. She had no idea who to consult.

Belle stood up and brushed off the dirt from her petticoat. She slammed the door to her cottage shut. She had to be the Light One’s wife. That was her title. That was her only responsibility as a wife. To care for her husband. This was her duty.

“Toughen up Belle.” She murmured to herself as she fastened the lock on her home. She was on a mission. She had to brave. She had to put on a strong face. She looked in her mirror and wiped the tears falling down her face. **_Toughen up._** Her conscious demanded.

**_Be brave._ **

**_Be smart._ **

**_Be who he needs you to be._ **

Belle packed a knapsack that included the original letter from Rumple, a few maps of the Enchanted Forest, a potion of good health that he had made her in case of an emergency, a canteen full of fresh spring water and a few apples she had bought the day prior from the market. It was time for her to go, to venture onto her first journey ever alone.

* * *

By the time she reached the first town, Belle was dying of thirst already having finished her first canteen. Why did she initially have such faith in herself that she would succeed? She was dehydrated and in dire need to sit down. Her feet felt like they were blistering up due to the harsh rocky ground. Her body ached.

Therefore, when she saw the first tavern in sight, she practically jumped in. She needed water and a minute or two to relax.

“Two waters please.” Belle said to the bar keep sliding into the booth nearest the entrance.

“Waters no good, I’ll bring you a cupper of wine.” The bartender announced retreating to grab another bottle from the back room.

Belle wanted to argue with the bar keep but instead she accepted the wine as it was possibly the only form of hydration for the next few towns. The tavern was fairly empty but then again it was still morning and the only people present in the tavern where probably there since nightfall and had simply not yet left.

Belle chugged her wine down as if she were a stray dog. She was quite literarily parched. Her throat felt bliss as the red liquid traveled down her.

“Another please.” Belle announced waving down the bar keep.

He simply eyed her in surprise and obliged by her orders. She did not look like a lady who drank wine alone in a tavern. In fact, ladies rarely visited taverns alone.

Belle could feel the beady eyes on her as the other patrons of the tavern began to talk about the lady dressed in the finest linens sitting at the end of the tavern gulping down glasses of wine. She could’ve cared less. Or so she thought…but by the 3rdcup of wine she began to feel ashamed.

What would Rumple say if he knew she was slurping down cups of wine alone at a tavern.

“Do you really not have any water?” Belle asked the bar keep as he trailed on over to her ready to fill her the 4thglass of wine. 

“We do, but I can’t guarantee it’s clean.” He responded.

“Orlo, we both know the waters clean. Get the lady some water.” A man’s voice was heard approaching their booth behind the bar keep. Belle shifted her attention to whoever spoke and before she could say anything, she rolled her eyes and scolded herself silently.

“I told you our paths would meet someday; I just had no clue someday would be so soon.”

“What are you doing here.” Belle retorted harshly.

“Luv, I practically live here.” Killian answered her looking over to what she presumed was his friends who were drunk and awfully lively in spirits.

“Are you in every tavern in the Enchanted Forest.”

“Not every. But the good ones…yes.” He smiled a toothy grin and it irked her to her core.

“I don’t have times for scoundrels like you today. I’m quite busy.” She said the latter portion of the sentence not wanting to admit any more information to him.

“So busy you decided to slosh down 3 cuppers of wine?”

“Yes.” Belle admitted her situation looked badly. But she was so dehydrated, she simply had no other option.

“Your water madam.” The bar keep brought her a cup of water along with a large canteen. “Free of charge, it’s on the house.” The bar keep now avoided her eyes and walked away from her looking stricken with terror.

“What on gods earth was that all about?” Belle questioned to herself and then brought the cup to her lips and drank the water.

“My guess is…he found out you were the Light One’s wife and suddenly was filled with regret for offering you only wine to try to swindle you out of your money.”

“I have money if that’s what he was after.” Belle admitted.

“Yes…he’s bloody well aware of that. I’m guessing he just doesn’t want trouble with your husband.”

“He’s not a thug you know,” Belle stated angrily. She wasn’t sure if she was angry because Killian assumed he was feared or if because she feared for his safety while she sat in a bar drinking cups of wine.

“I never said he was.” Killian said defending himself.

“I should go.” Belle shoved the canteen in her knapsack and dropped a few coins on the table to thank the bar keep for his troubles.

She stood up and pushed through the threshold of the tavern attempting to leave.

“The sight of you chugging down cuppers of wine distracted me from asking you what you’re even doing in this town.” Killian said as he followed her through the tavern doors.

“None of your business is what it is.” Belle replied walking away from him at a faster pace.

“I suspect something is troubling you?” Killian followed matching her same pace.

“It is YOU.” Belle shouted about to completely lose it all. She was shaking from anger and at the same time filled with fear.

“All I wanted was to help, but I can clearly see where I’m not needed.” With that said Killian turned his back to Belle and was ready to return to the bar.

“Wait.” Belle sighed realizing she had been cruel for no good reason.

“I’m sorry.” She declared as she saw him stop in his tracks.

He turned to face her with a blank expression.

“I’m not alright.” Belle caved. She watched him fill with curiosity and pity.

“What is the matter.” He asked returning to face her.

“My husbands been taken.” She stated. “I don’t know what to do other than use the map he sent me to find him. I’m nothing but a simple girl who can barely pack for a month’s long journey. And now I’m the Light One’s last hope.” Belle was defeated. She finally spilled her inner sentiments to a complete stranger. She wanted to cry but the tears simply did not come.

“I’m in.” Killian announced.

“What?” Belle replied dumbfounded.

“I meant I’ll help you.”

“I don’t need help from someone of the likes of you.” Belle practically hissed eying him with suspicion. “How could a drunkard that frequents a tavern ever help me?”

“Because I once in the Royal Navy. A lieutenant actually.”

Belle stopped in her tracks unaware that Killian even had a past. She had barely even acknowledged him as a person and now she was learning he was once a high-ranking respected officer of the Navy. Perhaps he was more than met the eye. Guilt plagued her.

“Many people don’t know that.” He admitted studied her look of surprise.

“Then why tell me.”

“I couldn’t help but feel drawn to you, I think my purpose was to help you.”

Once again Belle felt stuck. She had no answers. A book would never tell her how to react at such a time. She had to act out of instinct and oddly enough, her instinct trusted him. It always had in a way, but now it was crystal clear to her.

“It’ll be dangerous.” Belle decided in that moment to grant him admission into her quest. “He’s been kidnapped by a powerful warlock and as his wife it is my duty to get him out of this.”

“What’s your strategy?” He asked as she handed him the map Rumple left her and eyed the short personal note. Killian couldn’t explain why but something about the note was suspicious to him.

“My er-what?”

“Your strategy…please tell me you have one.”

A hopeless smile infiltrated Belle’s face. “Gods I really am useless aren’t I.” She balled her fists and for once in her life felt like screaming at the top of her lugs. She felt anger and rage and at the same time she hated herself for it. Why should she be going through any of these emotions when she’s not the one in trouble. She’s not the one who’s life is in great peril. It is the man she vowed to care for the rest of her life. “I guess I really do need you help.” Belle sighed silently passing the reigns of her quest over to Killian.

He didn’t look upset as she had predicted instead, he seemed to understand her.

“First things first, let’s get us some horses. Do you know how to ride?”

Belle nodded. Regina herself had taught Belle how to ride back when they were children. The two rode for hours until Belle’s wedding day. After that Rumple felt she had much more womanly things to do. And so, she abided his wishes, as she would any of his wishes. She was sure he would understand that she was riding to save his life.

“How much money do you have?”

“Uh- money is of no issue. Even if what I’m carrying runs out, my husband has credit and free board in almost every inn.” The facts that she was explaining to Killian brought her no joy. She felt awkward and inappropriate discussing her vast wealth to someone who possibly did not have similar resources.

“Ah splendid, as do I,” Killian stated with a wink catching her once again by surprise. “Musicians never have to pay for a thing, it’s a blessing and a curse.” He elaborated satisfying her curiosity.

“Do you have any form of weapon?”

“No.” She replied furrowing her brows. Would they really resort to violence? A battle hadn’t even crossed her mind and now she was cursing herself for not learning how to wield a sword or a cross bow like Regina had.

“Ok, well good news is I am an excellent with a sword. Bad news is…I don’t know if I could fight someone alone. I’ll have to teach you whenever we rest. Is that alright with you?”

It wasn’t alright with her. Belle was a pacifist. The thought of hurting someone made her cringe. She was a lover of all things living, how could she bring herself to ever wound someone.

 ** _You must._** Belle thought to herself. She swallowed hard and nodded. Now was not the time to be squeamish.

“Alright well then, shall we get going?” Killian reached out to shake her hand and Belle hesitated but then reached her hand out to shake on his deal. Belle exhaled any fear she felt in that moment and suppressed it deep down within her.

**_Be brave._ **

**_Be smart._ **

**_Be who he needs you to be._ **

* * *


	11. What Does Ruby Know?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian runs into a familiar face at an inn him and Belle decide to stop at rest their heads at. This familiar face brings Belle a lot more information on Killian that she would've liked to know.

Killian handled all of the prep work to Belle’s relief. He purchased them two beautiful friendly horses from a farmer a few miles from the tavern. They were strong and Belle couldn’t help but talk to them when Killian was asleep whenever they rested under the stars. Her horse was named Juliet and Killian’s was named Prospero.

For the first few days of their travels they didn’t speak much to one another. The only dialogue between Killian and Belle was in regard to what they should eat and when they should stop to rest. He could tell she needed time to be alone and time to self-reflect and he gave her precisely that. He had to admit that whenever she woke up in the middle of the night to sob, it pained him to hear her. Albeit, he rather her think he couldn’t hear her and hope that one of these days she would decide to confide in him whenever she was ready.

Some days they slept at an inn and some days under the stars out in the woods. Belle couldn’t decide where she enjoyed sleeping more. Of course, she enjoyed being able to shower and freshen up at the inns, but the stars comforted her. She felt it was them that were keeping her safe. In her mind, Belle was staring at the same stars as Rumple.

“We should stop and rest up.” Killian stated looking at the inn a few feet away from them off the dirt road.

Belle nodded as her own body ached and longed for a good bath. 

The inn they stopped at was no different than all the other inns she had seen so far. There was a tavern a few yards across the square. The rooms were compact but complete. Belle went into her room quarter of the room and Killian went into his quarter. The rooms were usually separated by a thinly veiled wall.

* * *

After her bath and putting on a fresh set of clothes, Belle decided to ask the innkeeper and fellow patrons of the inn if any of them had a good book she could buy. In all the other inns and taverns, Belle had no luck.

“Hello, may I please speak to the innkeeper.” Belle rounded the corner of the hall and found herself at the front desk where the keys for the inn were distributed and paid for.

Earlier during check in there was a younger looking boy working the counter and it caught Belle of guard to see him replaced.

“You’re speaking to her.” A peppy woman with auburn hair chirped. Her smile was illuminating, and Belle couldn’t help but be drawn to her positive attitude.

“Oh, sorry I was expecting a-”

“A man?”

Belle felt ashamed but the woman’s words were true. She had never met a female innkeeper. They were always male.

Belle struggled to find words to save her but she ultimately decided it was best she apologized. 

“Sorry but yes.” Belle’s lips turned slightly downward in an apologetic frown.

“Don’t apologize. You’re right you know. Me and Gran are the only female innkeepers in all of the Enchanted Forest. Believe me, I checked.” She tossed Belle a healthy smile forcing Belle to relax and realized she hadn’t soured the innkeeper’s mood. “After my grandfather died my grandmother took over the inn. But after a few years she realized that she hated working nights so she asked me if I could come back home and help her run the family business. So much for becoming a famous seamstress.” The woman sighed and put up her palms facing Belle in a shrug as if to say _what else can you do_ , after she finished her explanation

“I didn’t catch your name.” Belle smiled at the woman.

“Oh, I’m Ruby! I guess I should’ve said that before I rambled on about my life.” Ruby outstretched her hand towards Belle as a gesture of a potential friendship.

“I’m Belle. And it’s not a problem at all.” As their hands met, Belle could feel Ruby’s hand go cold and her essence of warm inviting friendship diminish.

“Oh…I know who you are.” Ruby’s hand retracted back to her sides practically knocking over a few stacks of paper parchment.

“You do?” Belle couldn’t help but ask as she had never once seen Ruby before. She would’ve remembered someone like her without a doubt.

“Yeah, you’re the Light One’s wife. He’s the only one who has permanent residency here.” Ruby searched for a rag and began to wipe down the spotless check in desk making herself appear busy.

The mention of Rumple’s title brought on an ache in her chest. She felt wounded missing her better half. But in the same instance Belle couldn’t take her mind off of Ruby’s shift in emotion. Belle looked at a loss. She rarely me people who disliked her. Everyone loved Belle, she was a darling. And why would Ruby mention Rumple’s permanent residency in the inn as if it were a bad thing, surely it was some kind of reward he earned?

“He’s why I’m here, you know. I normally don’t travel nor do I enjoy it…apparently.” Belle begin attempting to reestablish the connection with Ruby.

“Oh- is that right.” Ruby rolled her eyes clearly not putting any stock into Belle’s words.

 _Rude,_ Belle thought.

“Belle.” A voice behind her startled her as Belle began to stare down the innkeeper.

“Killian!” Ruby chirped in the same peppy attitude she had once greeted Belle with. The innkeeper left her post at the check in desk and ran over to give a tight embrace to Belle’s traveling companion. Belle couldn’t help but look on full of curiosity.

“Ruby! It’s been ages. How’s Grandma Lucas.” Killian asked.

“Oh, you know, her ankles still swell and she’s crankier than ever, but she really loved those foreign herbs and fruits you brought her from your travels last harvest. I’m sure she’ll be green with envy when she realizes she missed you.”

Ruby and Killian still lingered in half an embrace and yet Belle couldn’t quite place what their relationship was. Were they lovers? Were they siblings? What were they? And how on earth could Ruby like Killian and not Belle.

“That makes me glad to hear. Send her my love will ya? On my next voyage oversees I’ll search high and low for an ointment to help her with that swelling.” Ruby cheered and thanked Killian for his promise.

There was a pregnant pause that filled the inn and suddenly Killian turned to Belle.

“Oh Ruby, I see you’ve met my traveling companion Belle.”

Ruby wanted to gasp. Belle did not seem like Killian’s type of friend in the slightest. She eyed the brunette wondering how the two could’ve possibly even met. They couldn’t be any more opposite. Plus Ruby couldn’t help feel puzzled over why Killian would ever offer his friendship to the Light One’s wife.

It was odd…but the answer was the tip of Ruby’s tongue.

“Ah yes, we were having quite the chat just now.” Belle spoke interjecting anything Ruby was preparing to say. “I came to see if she might have some extra books she could loan me, but alas here I am partaking in an absolutely charming conversation.”

Killian could tell from Belle’s tone that the _chat_ was not a pleasant one and for some reason Belle looked irritated.

“I’m sorry I didn’t realize the two of you were traveling together, or even friends.” The apology fell short and her expression carried zero remorse.

“It is a long story and frankly none of my business to share but I’m just here to help Belle reach a destination.”

“My husband’s been taken. Killian’s helping me rescue him.”

Ruby’s hazel eyes widened and zoned in on Killian trying to guess what in seven hells possessed him to help Belle rescue the Light One. _Does she not know?_

“But I thought your husband was the most powerful sorcerer in all of the Enchanted Forest? If he can’t escape his capturer, then how do you two manage to do it.”

“I have hope that-”

“Hope?” Ruby interrupted her. “This isn’t one of your little books, this is real life and if someone was able to trap the Light One then” Belle gulped suddenly feeling overwhelmed realizing there was some truth in Ruby’s words. “well may the gods have mercy on the souls that try to cross them.”

“So, you’d rather me sit around and do nothing?” Belle scoffed as Killian did his best to draw some space between the two females with his body.

“You I don’t care for, but Killian…well I rather he not risk his life for someone who doesn’t give a rats ass about him.” There was a low growl in Ruby’s words and for a second her eyes glimmered yellow and they instinctually struck fear in Belle’s chest.

“Hey Ruby.” Killian met her eyes and spoke directly to the innkeeper. “This is my doing ok, I chose to help Belle. I want to help Belle.” He said the words more to get them through Ruby’s mind than to justify his own actions. He appeared relaxed and certain in his words, which said more about him than Belle.

Belle was scared. She felt way in over her head and Ruby’s honesty only amplified that.

“Oh. I thought maybe you two were-”

Both Killian and Belle looked displeased with the words that were about to be released from Ruby’s mouth.

“You’re sick…I am married!” Belle lifted the golden band on her delicate finger.

“And you know I’d never do anything this dangerous for a woman.” Killian began earning a look of disbelief from Ruby, “at least not anymore… I’m doing this because I believe it is the right thing to do.”

Ruby still seemed to struggle with the facts in her head but ultimately, she came around and nodded in understanding.

“I apologize for being so quick to judge you Belle, after all I’m no saint. And if people judged me by my reputation alone…well then…I wouldn’t be a very popular lady, now would I?” A soft laugh escaped Ruby’s mind as she moved past Killian and closer to Belle with a sincere expression.

Ruby’s words still weren’t settling well with Belle, but Belle decided she rather not put up a fight all night and simply get some much-needed rest.

“You’re forgiven.” Belle answered solemnly.

“Oh, thank you gods. I could _not_ do that all night.” Killian brought his hand to rub his eyes.

“You two get some rest now.” Ruby said jokingly doing a gesture as if to shoo them. “Oh and, I’d love if before you left tomorrow morning you two could stop by me and Grans house down the square for some breakfast? Well technically for me it’s breakfast.” She said the latter portion with a laugh.

“Sounds good to me.” Belle said in agreement as at this point in their journey she would do anything for authentic cooking and not just the tavern’s bland porridge or dry qual.

Killian walked Belle to her quarters as she continued to digest the conversation she had just partook in.

“I know it’s none of my business but are you and Ruby…together?” Belle cursed herself for speaking once the words were out.

“Good gods no.” Killian reacted with a sour expression and furrowed his brows confused. “She’s like a little sister to me, we grew up together.” Killian had thought to explain even further his relationship with Ruby but judging by Belle’s face she was mortified she even asked.

“Hey- this might sound odd but I’m glad to hear you talking and you know in a generally brighter mood.”

“Well I’m not.” Belle frowned crossing her arms stopping in front of the door to her quarters. How dare he say she looked happy? She was far from it, the love of her life was probably currently being tortured and abused all because she was useless and couldn’t get to him at once.

“Ya’ know, just because your husband’s been kidnapped doesn’t mean you have to be utterly miserable every waking moment of your life form now on.”

“Yes, it quite literally does. Every second of the day I’m left wondering what he’s doing and how he’s being treated whilst I’m here perfectly ok too stupid to follow a bloody map.” A sudden sob and a deep breath of air overtook Belle. She was now crying feeling more vulnerable than ever.

Belle rarely cursed; it wasn’t like her. She felt humiliated for being so open with an absolute stranger. Why did she feel so comfortable around him? Why did she want him to hold her as she sobbed thinking about her husband?

“Don’t do this to yourself.” He shook his head watching the tears stream down her rosy cheeks. “This isn’t your doing so don’t torture yourself. This isn’t your fault.” Killian fought the urge to embrace her as her body shook with sobs. He truly felt her pain, he hated that she felt so responsible for her husband.

“How can I not? If the roles were reversed, I would be out of whatever situation I was in within seconds. I don’t think it- I know it.” Memories of all the times Belle was in a difficult situation and Rumple came to her rescue flooded her memories. So many memories of how helpless Belle was, came to her at once. In fact, they wouldn’t stop plaguing her mind.

“I hate that you feel this way about yourself. You are doing the best that you can.”

“Yeah well…what do I do when my best is pathetic.”

“It’s not-” Killian began.

“It is. Goodnight.” Belle said finishing their conversation and opening up the door to her quarters and shutting it before Killian could get another word in. She was miserable and she wasn’t going to let a bum tell her she deserves to be anything but.

 _He’s not a bum,_ Belle thought cursing herself once again for even thinking anything negative of Killian when he was risking his life to save her.

Belle laid on the bed and sobbed until her mind finally allowed her some rest.

* * *

The next morning Belle arose feeling like a complete ass. She was rude to Killian and Ruby and at the moment they were her only friends. Especially Kilian, he was the only reason she had gotten as far as she had. Yet for some reason she couldn’t help but be cold and bitter with him when she had absolutely no reason to.

Killian left her instructions on how to get to Gran and Ruby’s house. It was only a few yards away from the inn and Belle figured the silent walk would do her some good anyways.

After packing her knapsack up, she made way for the house and once she saw the crimson red establishment she exhaled and readied herself for an awkward morning.

“Oh- hey Belle.” Ruby called out behind her before Belle had a chance to even knock on the door.

“Ruby! Good morning! Are you just getting home from the inn?” Belle asked already knowing the answer.

“Hah- well it’s actually a goodnight for me. But yes- I just left my post to the morning boy who runs things until granny gets there.” Ruby unlocked the door to her house as she spoke to Belle and as her sentence came to a close, the open-door exposed Granny and Killian in a full-blown conversation as they were beginning to feast on the breakfast Granny had prepared.

“Well look what the cat dragged in.” Ruby’s grandmother called out to Ruby as she turned to see who had unlocked her door. “Oh, and you must be Belle- Killian’s told me all about you.”

Belle exposed a meek smile unsure of what Killian had made Granny informed of. Did he tell her that she sobbed in front of him and when he tried to console her, she decided it was best to insult him and leave?

“Hi, it’s so grand to meet you. Ruby here has told me nothing but what an amazing woman you are.”

“Hah- well then Ruby’s a liar.” Granny chuckled smacking Killian on the chest as he joined her in laughter. “Come sit- eat!” Granny stood up handing Belle a plate and offering her up a plethora of home cooked breakfast foods that Belle had not had since their journey had begun.

Belle mouth was in nirvana. She hadn’t eaten this good in well…ever. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to hug Granny or write down all her recipes, perhaps both? While Belle was shocked that Ruby was able to coexist with her without any awkward tension, she also appreciated it. She felt like she was getting a brand-new start with Ruby.

“So, Killian tells me you’re quite the book.” Granny came up to Belle as she was submerged her plate and cup into the bubbling suds of water to clean the dishes. In the distance Belle could hear Killian and Ruby laughing and joking with one another.

“I am.” Belle admitted finishing up scrubbing her dish clean.

“I know you’ve got a long journey ahead of you, so if you’d like, my husband left me a few books that I never got around to reading.”

“Are you sure, I would hate to impose?” Belle began unsure how to accept such a generous offer.

“If anyone is worthy then I’m sure it’s you darling. For we both know Ruby and Killian don’t do any reading.” Granny had a smile plastered on her face as one arm reached to rest on Belle’s shoulder. The two smiled at one another in silence as Belle felt overwhelmed with emotion.

“I would love that so much Granny.” Belle smiled back using the pet name that Killian and Ruby used on her.

Granny grinned in appreciation of the name. She had a way of sensing people and for some reason something within her told her Belle had a heart of gold and she needed to trust her.

“I’ll be right back, let me go get them.” Granny said disappearing up the stairs next to the kitchen.

Belle finished washing the dishes and decided to check up on Killian and Ruby and see what they were doing. Her mood was far more pleasant that it was the night prior and for a moment she pondered if she should give them apologies for her sour mood.

Her mind was quickly made up when she no longer saw Killian and Ruby in the Dining Room and as she searched for them she heard distant whispers and then followed her name,

* * *

Killian eyed Ruby up and down as she forced him into their side room next to the dining area. He knew she wanted to get something off her chest as she had been acting tense all morning.

“Out with it.” Killian declared as Ruby forced him into the room trying her best to avoid Belle.

“I know what you’re up to Killian Jones and I will not allow it. I will not condone you signing your death certificate in the name of vengeance.” Ruby scolded wagging her finger up and down.

Killian eyed Ruby as if she had no idea what she was talking about. That irritated her more than anything in all the realms.

“Don’t act like you’re helping this Belle gal out simply because your heart felt compelled to do so, we both know about your history with the Light One. He’s as much your enemy as mine. I will **NOT** let you do this alone.” Ruby was boiling at this point, absolutely irritated with Killian’s irresponsible actions.

“What if my heart did compel me to do this? Ruby I mean it, I want to help Belle. But I want to find the Light One as well. Is that so wrong?” Killian said half pleading, but Ruby didn’t appear to be buying whatever he was selling.

Ruby leaned back and crossed her arms. She was steaming. Her kohl eyeliner was smeared, and she looked a ready to raise hell.

“Yes Killian…this is _wrong_.” The latter portion of her sentence was said in a soft tone that Belle almost couldn’t hear. “I don’t trust you.” She finally declared.

“Then join me.” He stated honestly.

“She won’t have me.” Ruby began to shake her head.

“She will if she trusts you.”

“How will I-” Ruby began.

“Let me do it.” Killian finished the conversation and began to make him way back to the dining room.

* * *

Belle felt her heart begin to beat faster than ever. What in the seven hells had she gotten herself into. What had she just heard? Who was Killian really? Had he known who she was all along? Her heart was ready to jump out of her chest. Everything within her was telling her to just leave and run. But how else would she find Rumple? She had proven since day 1 that she could not do this journey on her own. She was ill-equipped to find Rumple without any aid. She _needed_ him.

Belle felt a lump in her throat. She felt disgusting needed someone who wasn’t Rumple. Rumple had told her the day that they got married that from that day forward he would be the only person she ever needed in her life. Yet, two years later here she was. Here she was replying on Killian to find him. And just like Rumple foreshadowed, Killian lied to her. Anybody but Rumple would fail her. He **_used_** her.

She felt dirty and she wanted to sob. She felt pathetic. She wanted to scream in the middle of nowhere. She wanted to be dead. But she couldn’t. She had to be brave.

**_Be brave._ **

**_Be smart._ **

**_Be who he needs you to be._ **

“Ready to hit the road.” Killian loudly announced his entrance into the kitchen.

“Um-” Belle fumbled her words unsure if she should make him aware that she heard his whole conversation with Ruby. “Yes I am.” Belle swallowed hard remembering that her first and foremost priority was not her emotions but Rumple. It him who needed saving, not her.

“You won’t believe the great news.” Killian said with a smile.

Belle tried her best to act surprised, but she feared her acting skills weren’t up to par as Killian looked at her suspiciously upon her response.

“Ruby wants to join us on our mission.”

“Our?” Belle couldn’t help but ask.

“Well you know what I mean.” Killian stated.

“Do you think she would be a valuable asset?”

“You have no idea.” Killian declared giving Belle no choice but to agree.

Killian and Belle waited as Ruby packed her knapsack to begin a journey with them. Granny handed Belle 5 of her favorites book and made Belle promise that when she returned that she would sit down and discuss which was her favorite with her. Belle hesitantly agreed and joked _if she came back._

Granny prayed to the gods for them as they left.

Ruby borrowed a horse from their neighbor’s farm and promised to return it as soon as she returned. Much like Belle with Granny, Ruby joked _“if I come back”._

Belle felt weary of her as they rode off into the daylight sun and reminded herself not to get too close to either Killian or her. Whoever they where, they were keeping a secret from her and Belle was ready to get to the bottom of it.

* * *


	12. A Secret is in the Air

The further north they rode the colder the winds blew. Snow began to fall ever so softly coating them in the thinnest layer of white ice. Everyone had to change into their coats and warmest clothing. It had been a week since they left Granny’s house and nearly three since Belle and Killian left the town. And still, Belle had not allowed Killian nor Ruby to break past her barrier wall she had mentally created. She didn’t trust them for a second.

Ruby was now wearing a crimson red cape that enhanced her flawless porcelain skin. When Belle complimented it Ruby informed her it was a family heirloom and the only item of her mother that she possessed. There was a sadness within Ruby when she mentioned her mother and Belle wanted to tell her she understood; but her wall stayed strong.

Unlike Belle, Ruby was not such a natural riding her horse. Every now and then the horse bucked and whinnied, and she could see the panic in Ruby’s eyes. It was obvious she had little skill in riding. Killian tried his best to assist her, but it wasn’t until Belle placed her hand on the horse’s mane and side that Ruby’s horse relaxed. Belle knew she couldn’t talk to animals and that they didn’t understand her but a part of her always felt she had a way with them. Belle brought animals peace and in exchange she felt at peace with herself when she was with animals.

“What did you name my horse?” Ruby said riding closer to Belle and calling to her.

“Excuse me?”

“Killian said you named the horses, what did you name mine?” There was a soft teasing behind her words. Belle shot Killian dagger eyes as if to wonder why he even had to mention her to Ruby. Or _how did he even know_?

“I hear you sometimes…talking to them I mean.” Killian admitted answering her question, riding slightly closer to them to be audible.

“Calypso.” Belle said wanting to bite her tongue. She knew it was no use pretending she hadn’t named her. Afterall, Killian might just overhear her again.

“I love that name.” Ruby smiled pulling Calypso’s reigns and causing her to ride a bit faster. Ruby shouted to the heavens with glee and for a second or two Belle wanted to do the same thing. She wanted to ride fast with Ruby and laugh and smile but she couldn’t. How could she laugh and smile with someone who clearly was plotting to betray them? It hurt Belle’s head to think of how Ruby could be so cruel. Killian was a man and for that reason alone she already didn’t trust him. But Ruby…Belle felt in another life they would’ve been the best of friends. 

“Don’t mind her, she’s a little much at times.” Killian brought his horse parallel to Belle’s.

“How long have you two been friends?” Belle said deciding to do a little digging in hopes that Killian would spill some intel.

“Uhh- it’s hard to put an age to it, but probably since I was 8 and she was 6. We were both just orphaned children when we met.”

“You’re an orphan?” Belle asked instinctively.

“Yup we both are. My mom died at childbirth and my old man well he sold me as a slave when I was 5.”

“Oh- Killian I’m-”

“Don’t do that.” Killian commanded.

“Do what?” Belle couldn’t help but feel confused.

“Don’t pity me. I endured it throughout my whole childhood but now as a grown man, I won’t take it. I made the best out of a shit situation and well now I’m, here aren’t I?”

The truth was Belle _didn’t_ pity him. At least not Killian present day. Her heart ached for the little boy who was betrayed by the one person who was supposed to love him the most. His father- his only parent. Much like Killian, Belle too felt a burning disdain for her father. It hurt too much to talk about him, so Belle just swallowed her hurt and continued riding alongside Killian in silence.

* * *

“My backside is going numb. How about we stop at the next inn?” Ruby asked loudly bringing her hands onto the saddles of her horse to slowly lift her behind slightly up in the air.

Belle and Killian couldn’t help but share a laugh as the two of them watched Ruby in amusement.

“That ok with you?” Killian turned to face Belle.

“Sure, that’s fine. I could use a break too.” Belle kept her eyes forward towards the green open pasture concluding that the next inn would probably be about another hours ride.

They arrived just before the sun was beginning to go down, which was lucky as Belle was not very fond of riding at night. She had read her fair share of books on the night creatures of the Enchanted Forest and none of the night creatures were described to look very inviting.

“Where is the nearest post office?” Belle asked the innkeeper while Killian and Ruby gathered up the keys for their quarters.

The innkeeper wasn’t very friendly, but he gave Belle a general direction on how to arrive to the destination. Killian offered to walk Belle, but she simply shook her head and said she rather be alone. Which was true.

When she arrived at the post office, the clerk was nearly about to close up shop. Belle begged him to stay a few more minutes so that she could mail a letter to be sent to Regina. Belle realized that she would be worried sick about her by now.

“Fine… but make it quick.”

Belle thanked the man and grabbed her paper parchment and began to write.

_My dearest Regina,_

_I hope this letter finds you in good health. I send to you my sincerest apologies for not writing you sooner and for just now informing you of my ongoing quest. You see, Rumple has been taken by a powerful warlock and he has written to me for my help. I’m his last hope._

_I’ve allied myself with Killian Jones from the very same bar where you met Robin on our last night together. And a friend of his; a woman named Ruby Lucas. I do not trust either of them. I’ve overheard them speak about me privately and I fear that there is something that I’m being used for. Albeit, I have no other choice as you know I am not skilled in the art of quest. That was much more Rumple’s department._

_Now I know you hate when I am grim, but my dearest friend, if I do not hear from you again- know that you have been a beacon of light and hope on my quant life. You have taught me many things and we have shared many laughs. I will never forget our best times together._

_Until we meet again,_

_Belle Gold._

By the time Belle finished writing the letter tears began to pool in her eyes. She missed her dearest friend. She hated being apart from Regina and Rumple. They were the only people who understood her truly. Sure, her books and the fresh air brought happiness to her heart but what truly was her reason for living was the two people who meant the most to her in the world. Without them her world was bleak and empty and thinking about living without them pained her. It was a thought too horrible to bear.

After giving the post office clerk her letter, he informed her it would take at least two to three weeks for it to arrive if not more. Apparently, there was a snowstorm settling in a few towns down that would be causing a delay to the postal services. All she could do was pay the man and nod with understanding all though the thought of a delay enraged her.

* * *

After returning from the post office she noticed Killian and Ruby sitting in the inn’s tavern cracking jokes and having a few cups of ale. She signed knowing damn well they could care less about her mission. As she ran up the steps of the inn to head to her private chamber, Killian noticed her presence and slyly nudged Ruby for her to take note.

“Do you think she’s ok?” Killian asked now sporting a look of concern on his face.

“As if you could care.” Ruby replied in a haughty tone. “Nor I for that matter.” She sipped the remainder of her ale down in one slurp and loudly let the cup fall on the wooden table.

“Don’t do that Ruby.” Killian lowered his voice watching Belle enter her quarters through the gaps on the balcony wooden railing. He knew she had seen them, and he knew she was rightfully so suspicious of them. Killian Jones was a multitude of things, but a liar was not one of them, therefore this was eating him up inside.

“Do what?” She grinned noting what Killian’s eyes were gazing at.

“We are not villains. We are better than that.”

“Are we now?” There was a grin plastered on her face but behind it there was a layer of understanding. Ruby knew what Killian was about to begin preaching. She knew him more than she knew herself.

“Look…I know you think me foolish for having a sense of compassion, but it is not her I have a quarrel with. And I think you must remember that as well. What happened to us was vile but…why should we inflict that same pain on someone else?”

Ruby listened half-heartedly. She heard the words Killian was saying but she chose to ignore them. She felt angry and nothing could change that. The more Killian talked the more enraged she felt. She knew he was right, and she knew she should listen it’s what _she_ would’ve wanted.

“Just promise me you won’t harm her.” Killian declared loudly pulling Ruby out of her own thoughts.

“Fine” Ruby seethed. “I promise.”

With the words said Killian found some satisfaction. He needed Ruby to understand that they were better than him. He excused himself to settle their tab and as he walked up the stairs towards the sleeping quarters, he couldn’t help but feel the need to check in on Belle. He meant what he said to Ruby about not wishing her any ill will.

After knocking once quietly and getting no answer, Killian was about to turn his back and head towards his own room as the door opened slightly.

“What?” Belle answered harshly only revealing half of her face through the crack in the door.

“I just wanted to make sure everything was ok with you. You looked pretty upset when you returned from the post office. Is anything troubling you?”

“What _isn’t_ troubling me?” Belle scoffed. “My husband’s being held prisoner and the only person who is here to help me is **_you_**.” The words were harsh, but Killian knew he deserved them. He knew he wasn’t the traveling companion that she had hoped for, but the words still stung as he was genuinely doing his best to aid her.

He could tell form her face that she had been crying. There was a redness and swelling around her eyes and under her brows.

“I’m sorry you feel that.” Killian replied unsure of what to say to console her. There simply were no words to relieve her of her pain and he knew that very well. “Well if it’s any consolation we are nearly there. Probably only about a week’s ride away. This might be the last tavern that we stop at so rest up.” Killian tried to generate a smile, but it fell short, Belle simply bid him goodnight and shut the door in his face.

He knew she could see through him and he knew she was right about him, yet for some reason it irritated him that she couldn’t see the good in him. There was some good in him after all, at least he thought so.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick end note: I AM trying my best to incorporate more characters from StoryBrooke into this section of the fic as I know many more people were present in the TV version of this. Bear with me please as I still trying to decide on a role for the other characters and how to make them fit Rumple's version of "Utopia".


End file.
